Les enfants de la lune
by moonytoon
Summary: L'épilogue en ligne!FIC FINIE - les loups garous ne sont pas les seules victimes de l'astre de la nuit...venez faire la connaissance de l'enfant de la lune, liée à un esprit loup. Remus, lui, l'a rencontrée et ne s'en est pas remis!
1. La légende

Les enfants de la lune  
  
Bon, c'est la première fic que je poste, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
  
Ce premier chapitre est un prologue, alors si vous souhaitez un peu plus de mouvements, n'hésitez pas à lire la suite...  
  
Pour vous donnez un aperçu de la suite, je peux déjà vous dire que cette histoire se passe au temps des maraudeurs, et que les protagonistes sont Remus, notre loup garou préféré, et Maeve, une jeune fille un peu étrange...Lisez, vous en saurez plus !  
  
Les souverains des cieux  
  
Il était une fois le Soleil, maître suprême et insolent, régnant sur les êtres qui se réchauffaient de ses rayons bienfaisants.  
  
Il était une fois la Lune, astre possessif et jaloux, veillant amoureusement sur les créatures de la nuit, celles qui préféraient la sécurité des ombres à la lumière aveuglante et exposante, celles qui favorisaient la douceur des rayons argentés à la chaleur douloureuse et cuisante des rayons dorés.  
  
Ainsi se partageait le monde, et un roi et une reine avaient leur royaume et leurs sujets.  
  
Le soleil déléguait l'agencement de son monde à ses sujets préférés, les hommes, bruyants et impulsifs.  
  
La lune, elle, privilégiait le silence et la douceur des esprits de la forêt, ordonnateurs des saisons, et du cycle de la vie.  
  
Mais cette reine, belle et exigeante, demandait un amour exclusif de ses sujets, et n'imaginait pas que l'on puisse être fasciné par autre chose que l'opale de sa face, que par l'argent de sa lumière.  
  
Or, un esprit, entendit une nuit une musique divine, un chant mélodieux et sensuel, il entendit l'appel à la nuit, à la vie d'une majestueuse louve au pelage nacré.  
  
Cet esprit s'émerveilla de la pureté de la robe de cette créature, de l'éclat de ses yeux verts pailletés, de la finesse de ses pattes délicates.  
  
Bref, il tomba fou amoureux de l'animal, qui, elle, fut envoûtée par l'essence de l'esprit qui lui susurrait milles rêves à l'oreille.  
  
Mais l'astre lunaire prit ombrage de cette surprenante passion, et voulut séparer les amants.  
  
Furieuse du délaissement de deux de ses sujets, l'esprit et la louve, elle maudit leur union, et ensorcela leurs enfants.  
  
Depuis ce jour, ces fils de la nuit, mi loup, mi esprit, expient la désertion de leurs ancêtres. Désormais leurs vies et leurs esprit sont liés à un homme, élu par la reine lune.  
  
Ainsi naquirent les enfants de la lune, humains choisis par l'astre pour être les indivisibles compagnons des enfants des bannis, mi loup, mi esprit.  
  
De nos jours, les parents content cette histoire à leurs enfants. Ils leurs disent que c'est une simple légende, et que les légendes découlent de l'imaginaire. Mis ne vous y trompez pas, je ne dis que la vérité... 


	2. La rencontre de deux enfants de la lune

Quand la légende rattrape le présent  
  
ANNONCE : avant de commencer je tiens à préciser qu'une autre auteure écrit aussi les enfants de la lune. Au départ, nos idées mises en commun nous ont donné l'idée de cette histoire, et on avait chacune envie de l'écrire Donc c'est pour ça que vous pouvez lire aussi l'histoire d'alionor. Mais nous ne sommes pas en concurrence et je vous invite à la lire aussi, vous allez voir, sur une meme histoire, les chapitres vont se tisser différemment et l'intrigue ne sera pas la meme..  
  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !!  
  
Et aussi, merci à ambre, titou mouni et Gody pour leurs encouragements !  
  
* * * * * Il y avait foule en ce premier septembre à la gare centrale de Londres. Tout un monde bigarré, coloré.  
  
Sur le quai 9 ¾, la foule était encore plus dense. Des cris d'enfants, ponctués de miaulements, hululements et autres bruits accompagnaient le brouhaha général. Une locomotive d'un rouge vermillon, sortie d'un autre âge, crachotait déjà un filet de fumée.  
  
Dans une dizaine de minutes, le Poudlard Express allait démarrer, emportant les jeunes apprentis sorciers vers leur école, aux confins de l'Ecosse.  
  
De nombreux parents accompagnaient leur progéniture, et les aidaient à hisser leur bagages et parfois la cage de leur animal dans le train.  
  
Les joues rouges, le souffle court, Maeve se frayant tant bien que mal son chemin, en traînant derrière elle sa grosse valise. Derrière elle, sa louve, nommée Caera ( amie en gaélique), la suivait docilement, la foule s'écartant craintivement de son passage.  
  
- Enfin, j'y suis ! Maeve contempla avec tendresse la locomotive rutilante qui allait lui permettre de quitter l'hostilité du pensionnat où elle avait, comme chaque année, passé ses vacances.  
  
De ses longs doigts, elle effleura la tête de la louve blanche, qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse.  
  
-MAEVE ! MAEVE !  
  
Un jeune homme séduisant aux longs cheveux noirs hélait la jeune fille et la prit dans ces bras en la soulevant.  
  
-Sirius ! Tu m'as manqué, mon ami... bredouilla la jeune fille sous l'émotion de revoir son presque frère.  
  
- HE, tu ne vas pas pleurer, quand même ??! je déteste faire pleurer les  
jolies f...   
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, emporté par l'élan du loup qui, les deux pattes sur ses épaules, lui léchait le visage.  
  
Mais oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma belle ! dit Sirius en s'essuyant le visage du revers de la manche.  
  
Depuis quelques années déjà, Sirius et Maeve passaient les grandes vacances dans le même internat pour enfants sorciers abandonnés. Pourtant, aucun des deux n'étaient orphelins, mais Sirius avait quitté très jeune sa famille de puissants mages noirs et Maeve, quant à elle, subissait l'intolérance de sa famille moldue anti-bizarrerie.  
  
En effet, ceux ci n'avaient pas apprécié l'apparition soudaine d'un loup auprès de leur fille, qui faisait des choses étranges depuis qu'elle marchait. Elle avait en autre le pouvoir de parler à TOUS les animaux, avait des visions et se mettait en transe de temps en temps...  
  
Le temps et la solitude aidant, les deux enfants s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à devenir inséparables comme un frère et une sœur peuvent l'être.  
  
Tous deux faisaient leurs études dans la célèbre et prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, lui en tant que turbulent et séducteur griffondor, elle en tant que solitaire et studieuse serdaigle.  
  
Au fil des ans, Sirius s'était lié d'amitié avec d'autres turbulents et séducteurs griffondors, nommés James et Remus, tandis que Maeve, prisonnière de son étrange destin, s'enfermait dans la solitude et le travail.  
  
Sirius était son seul vrai ami, en ce début de septième et dernière année d'étude.  
  
Mais cette été, le jeune homme était parti en vacances sans elle, avec ses meilleurs amis James Potter et Remus Lupin, donc Maeve n'avait donc pas vu Sirius depuis 1 long mois.  
  
Justement, les deux compères arrivaient au pas de course, et risquèrent de faire tomber Sirius en lui sautant dessus !  
  
-Salut mon grand ! dit James en ébouriffant les cheveux de son meilleur ami.  
  
-Ca va, Maeve ? continua t'il en apposant une bise sonore sur la joue de la jeune fille.  
  
Rougissante, un demi sourire aux lèvres, elle répondit :  
  
-Ca va. Contente de vous voir aussi ! alors, vos vacances ?  
  
C'était génial !! Si Mademoiselle accepte de nous faire l'honneur de sa présence dans notre compartiment, avant de se plonger dans ses bouquins, on pourrait lui raconter ! Dit Sirius, ses yeux bleus marine pétillant de malice.  
  
-Allez, Maeve, s'il te plait, renchérit James. On te promet d'être sage !  
  
- Pour vous, j'en doute, mais moi je suis toujours sage !! dit Remus en s'avançant vers la porte du train.  
  
- Non, désolé, ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais Caera n'a pas le droit d'aller dans les compartiments réservés au élèves. En plus je dois aller rejoindre l'autre préfet en chef.  
  
-tu es prefete-en-chef ?s'étonna Potter  
  
-oui  
  
-Remus aussi!  
  
-oh...Tant mieux je préfère que ce soit toi, plutôt qu'un horrible serpentard...Ca ne te dérange pas si j'emmène Caera avec nous ? Je ne peux pas là laisser ici, et je refuse de l'abandonner dans la soute.  
  
-Euh...non...  
  
Tu n'as pas peur d'elle au moins ? Tu sais elle est aussi douce qu'un agneau quand on ne l'embète pas. Ajouta Maeve, en observant le beau visage de Remus, soudain pâle et songeur. Ca ne va pas ?  
  
Non, ça va et je n'ai pas peur d 'elle... Je... C'est...On y va ? Allez, Caera, viens ! Remus avait apparemment repris ses esprits.  
  
Ils montèrent tous dans le train et Remus et Maeve prirent le chemin pour le compartiment des prefets-en-chefs. Là ils s'installèrent chacun sur une banquette face à face , un peu gênés, car c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvaient seul à seule.  
  
Caera s'était installée au pieds de sa maîtresse, la tête posée sur ses genoux.  
  
Ca serait génial si tous les loups étaient aussi doux que la tienne...Murmura Remus, de nouveau songeur  
  
-Oh... Si elle est aussi gentille, c'est sûrement parce que ce n'est pas vraiment un loup... dit Maeve, les yeux baissés, apparemment peu encline à parler de çà.  
  
Mais Remus, ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'embarras de la jeune fille et enchaînait, soudain intéressé.  
  
Ah oui, et c'est quoi alors ?  
  
Eh bien... elle est moitié loup, et moitié esprit...  
  
Quoi !!?? s'etrangla Remus, Ca existe, ça ?  
  
Oui, mais c'est rare.  
  
Et comment ça se fait que tu en ai une avec toi ?  
  
Maeve lança un regard mi douloureux, mi étonné à son camarade : Tu n'as jamais entendu les autres ...parler de moi...A Poudlard ?  
  
-Euh, non, mais je ne suis pas du genre à écouter les ragots. Ce fut au tour de Remus de baisser les yeux et de plonger dans l'embarras.  
  
Je... ne suis pas tout à fait comme les autres... Je suis ce qu'on appelle une enfant de la lune .Répondit Maeve, à contre cœur, mais décidée à être honnête avec le jeune homme en face d'elle qui avait l'air si doux.  
  
« Je peux lui dire...Il n'est pas comme les autres...Je le sens...Il cache quelque chose aussi, mais quoi ?! » réfléchissait Maeve  
  
Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations, un flot de chuchotements jaillirent dans sa tête, mais ça fait longtemps qu'elle avait appris à les ignorer.  
  
Tu es quoi ??? s'étrangla Remus, soudain très mal à l'aise.  
  
Puis, sentant l'hésitation de la jeune fille, il ajouta  
  
-Mais laisse tombe, si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, on change de sujet.  
  
-Si ! Cria t-elle presque. Sans savoir pourquoi, son instinct la poussait à se confier à Remus.  
  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.  
  
-Je suis une enfant de la lune. C'est à dire que j'ai été élue par elle pour être le lien humain de Caera... Je sais c'est bizarre, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas des histoires.  
  
-Je te crois Dit Remus à mi voix, ému.  
  
Il fixait les si jolis yeux turquoises de sa camarade, qui étaient brillants d'émotion et de mélancolie contenue.  
  
Autrefois, ma mère me racontait une histoire...elle parlait de la lune, d'esprits et...de loups. Il y a un lien ? Poursuivit'il, hésitant.  
  
-Oui, surement, sauf que ce n'est pas une histoire, c'est la réalité...MA réalité. Je te raconte si tu veux  
  
Avec plaisir, mais seulement si tu veux en parler, ne te force pas, je ne...Bredouilla Remus  
  
Laisse, alors voilà Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentait qu'elle devait lui en parler.  
  
« Les gardiennes de la lune étaient à l'origine des esprits de la foret. La légende dit qu'un loup tomba éperdument amoureux de l'une des gardiennes , Nikita. Ils eurent des enfants, mi esprit, mi loup. La lune, jalouse qu'une des gardiennes la délaisse pour un loup, les punit en forçant leurs descendants a se lié à aux êtres que les gardiennes aimaient le moins ,c'est à dire les humains. Ainsi, chaque descendant était lié magiquement à un sorcier, choisi par la lune elle-même. Les êtres désignés étaient rares et avaient droit alors à des pouvoirs particuliers, devenant eux même liés à la gente lupine. On les appelait 'Les enfants de la lune... »  
  
-Voilà tu sais tout... Remuée par son récit, elle se sentait bizarre, soulagée et très triste, de la tristesse qui l'accompagnait toujours quand elle voyait les autres avoir peur d'elle et s'éloigner.  
  
Je ne m'éloignerais pas, moi... Murmura Remus, étonné par ses propres paroles, qui venait du plus profond de son cœur.  
  
Il avait entendu les pensées de Maeve et s'en sentit très effrayé. Mais malgré sa volonté, il se sentait très ému par les beaux yeux Turquoise éperdus de la jeune fille.  
  
Maeve fut encore plus effrayée que lui. Effrayée, mais pas surprise, bizarrement elle se rendait compte qu'elle attendiat cette phrase, et se trouva meme soulagée de l'entendre... Mais l'étrangeté de la situation l'effrayait énormément, et fissurait la coquille qu'elle s'était forgée au fil du temps et des épreuves. 


	3. Un pas en avant deux pas en arriere

Un pas en avant deux pas en arrière  
  
Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowlings, bla bla bla...  
  
Tout d'abord, merci aux gens qui me laisse un petit message ! Et oui, j'accepte toute critique, même négative !! c'est constructif et ça permet d'avancer.  
  
Clin d'œil spécial à eleanor et à Titou moony, pro-Remus, comme moi !  
  
Et je remercie Reveanne (qui d'ailleurs doit s'expliquer, si elle a pitié de moi, snif) Et Tracy, pour qui JE vais m'expliquer.  
  
Alors, apparemment, ça t'a fait bizarre que Maeve se confie si vite à Remus. Mais je suis partie du fait qu'ils se connaissaient déjà un peu quand même, tous deux étant proches de Sirius. Dans mon idée, quelque chose l'a poussé à se confier, un lien « lunaire » on pourrait dire !Elle n'était pas vraiment maîtresse d'elle même, quelque chose ou quelqu'un (ça sera expliqué dans la suite si tu la lis) a fait qu'elle DEVAIT lui parler, si tu relis, tu verra que j'insiste sur ça. En plus, tout le monde la juge déjà bizarre...Alors, qu'en pense tu maintenant ?? Mais tu verra, c'est un pas en avant pour deux pas en arrière, d'où le titre ! je veux dire que même si elle s'est confiée au loup garou, elle ne sait pas qui il est et elle ne va pas lui tomber dans les bras !  
  
En plus, vu le prologue, il me fallait un peu d'« action » pour amorcer l'histoire.  
  
Voilà, j'espère vous avoir convaincu de continuer à la lire. Cette histoire me tient à cœur et je serais vraiment déçue si elle ne vous plaisait pas...  
  
Et comme j'adore les légendes et les poèmes, et comme vous avez aimé le prologue, chaque chapitre commencera par un poème ou une histoire, qui introduira l'esprit du chapitre. Ca vous va ?  
  
************************************  
  
Et maintenant, THE SHOW MUST GO ON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
********************  
  
Voici un petit poème de Rimbaud, pour commencer.  
  
Il pleut dans mon cœur  
  
Comme il pleut sur la ville  
  
Quelle est cette langueur  
  
Qui pénètre dans mon cœur ?  
  
O bruit doux de la pluie  
  
Par terre et sur les toits !  
  
Pour un cœur qui s'ennuie  
  
O chant de la pluie !  
  
Il pleure sans raison  
  
Dans ce cœur qui s'écœure  
  
Quoi ! Nulle trahison ?  
  
Ce deuil c'est sans raison  
  
C'est bien la pire peine  
  
De ne savoir pourquoi,  
  
Sans amour et sans haine,  
  
Mon cœur a tant de peine !  
  
***********************  
  
L'air était lourd autour d'eux, électrique, comme si une instance supérieure avait pris place auprès d'eux et avait pendant un instant gouverné leurs gestes et paroles. Les jeunes gens restèrent silencieux un moment, sans rompre le contact visuel.  
  
Maeve avait le souffle coupé par la surprise et l 'émotion qui lui liaient la gorge. « Il est comme toi » lui criaient les voix dans sa tête, « il est élu par la lune aussi, ne reconnais tu pas ton frère ? »  
  
De toutes ses forces, elle refusait ses pensées. NON, vous avez tort, il est normal, lui !! Sirius me l'aurait dit si jamais...  
  
- Bonjour, les enfants !  
  
En accord, ils sursautèrent à l'arrivée peu discrète de la vendeuse de friandises. Le charme fut rompu, et l'air s'allégea.  
  
Maeve se surprit à inspirer longuement, comme si elle avait retenu son souffle trop longtemps. Du coin de l'œil, évitant de croiser son regard, elle vit que Remus faisait de même.  
  
- Alors, c'est vous les nouveaux préfets en chef ?  
  
Le regard de la marchande s'arrêta à ce moment sur la louve, toujours aux pieds de sa maîtresse.  
  
- Woooh, dit-elle en reculant d'un pas.  
  
- Non, n'ayez pas peur, elle est apprivoisée ! se précipita Maeve.  
  
Rassurée en voyant Caera battre de la queue en confirmation, la vendeuse s'approcha, soulagée.  
  
- Comment vous prénommez vous, mes amis ?  
  
Remus prit la parole. - Voici Maeve Midnight, de Serdaigle et moi, c'est Remus Lupin, de Griffondor.  
  
- Eh bien, encore une fois bravo pour votre nomination, les enfants ! dit- elle en voulant sortir du compartiment.  
  
- Ah, j'allais oublier ! fit-elle en se tournant vers Remus,  
  
- Monsieur Black m'a très gentiment prié de vous transmettre un message.  
  
- Alors...marmonna t-elle en sortant de sa poche un bout de papier froissé et en le parcourant des yeux. « Donc, il me fait vous dire que, bien que vous soyez en charmante compagnie,...   
  
A ces mots, Remus et Maeve rougirent en cœur.  
  
- ...Il est indigné que vous ne soyez pas encore venu le voir, et qu'il vous faudra vous faire pardonner pour avoir abandonné, seuls et malheureux, ses trois meilleurs amis. »  
  
- Ah, et il ajoute un post-scriptum : ' Il est interdit de faire du charme à sa presque sœur.'  
  
Maeve sourit à l'évocation du terme que Sirius avait employé. Depuis des années, ils s'appelaient ainsi, le presque frère et la presque sœur.  
  
Remus, quant à lui, était devenu encore plus rouge à l'écoute du post- scriptum  
  
- Les jeunes gens aujourd'hui, j'vous jure !! commenta t-elle pour finir en hochant la tête. Elle félicita encore une fois les nouveaux préfets en chef, et partit.  
  
- Il va me le payer, ronchonna t-il.  
  
Cette diversion passée, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau en tête à tête. Gêné, Remus trouva une bonne excuse pour en finir.  
  
- Je vais aller botter les fesses de Sirius, dit-il en se levant.  
  
Par politesse, il ajouta « Tu ne veux pas venir ? »  
  
- Non, merci... Je ne veux pas laisser Caera seule, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Dit elle en baissant les yeux vers sa louve.  
  
- Bon, eh bien, à tout à l'heure alors...  
  
Se mettant à l'aise sur la banquette, elle se mit alors à réfléchir aux  
instants qui venaient de se dérouler.  
  
Avec horreur, elle se souvint de ses propres paroles et paniqua.  
  
- QU'EST CE QUE JE LUI AI DIT !!!! pensa t-elle tout haut. Je suis folle ?  
  
Précipitamment, elle bondit hors du compartiment et retint le jeune homme par le bras.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! fit Remus, surpris.  
  
-Tu...Ce que je t'ai dit, sur moi et Caera... S'il te plait, n'en parle à personne... Tu comprends, si les autres ....  
  
Remus l'interrompit :  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais garder les secrets, lui dit-il gravement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour sceller sa promesse.  
  
Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna, laissant Maeve en plan au milieu du couloir.  
  
Elle retourna dans le compartiment, toujours aussi bouleversée par les révélations qu'elle avait laissé échappé. Non, les révélations qu'elle avait d'elle-même dévoilé, s'avoua t-elle.  
  
« Mais pourquoi tu as été lui raconter ta vie, espèce d'idiote », se maudit- elle.  
  
Le temps atténuait le contexte étrange des instants passés, et ne restait dans sa mémoire que l'aveu qui pouvait lui coûter cher, si Remus dévoilait ses paroles.  
  
Se prenant la tête entre les mains, elle angoissait comme jamais.  
  
Elle commençait à sentir poindre un affreux mal de crâne, quand deux coups frappés à la porte la tirèrent de ses pensées.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! grogna t-elle, en colère contre le monde entier à ce stade de sa réflexion  
  
Les deux jeunes filles victimes de la mauvaise humeur de Maeve semblèrent interloqués par cet accueil puis haussèrent les épaules en se regardant. Après tout, Maeve ne passait pas pour être l'élève la plus sociable de Poudlard !  
  
- Excuse nous de te déranger, mais...On peut entrer ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit la serdaigle en souriant légèrement, un peu honteuse de son comportement.  
  
Malgré l'air plus amène de Maeve, les deux jeunes filles restaient à la porte, le regard posé sur Caera.  
  
- Euh... Ton loup, il ne va pas nous mordre si on entre ?  
  
- Mais non, c'est bon ! Dit Maeve, agacée par leur réaction face à Caera.  
  
A demi rassurée, elles entrèrent enfin.  
  
- Que puis je faire pour vous ?  
  
- On est préfetes, moi à Griffondor et elle à Poufsouffle, dit la plus grande des deux jeunes filles, en montrant son insigne brillant épinglé sur le revers de son col.  
  
Une seconde, Maeve fut tentée de répondre « et alors ! », mais elle se souvint à temps que elle aussi était préfete...en chef.  
  
- On attend tes instructions, continua la Poufsouffle.  
  
Toute à ses réflexions, elle avait complètement zappé son nouveau rôle. Réfléchissant en quatrième vitesse, elle leur dit :  
  
- Oui, bien sûr, excusez moi, j'étais dans la ...lune...Elle se maudit encore une fois, en colère contre elle même de s'être laisser aller à prononcer cette expression, qui pouvait la trahir.  
  
- Alors, poursuivit-elle, pour commencer, vous allez réunir les autres préfets et revenir ensuite. Et tant que vous y êtes, allez chercher aussi le préfet en chef.  
  
--Ok, mais c'est qui ?  
  
- Remus Lupin, de Griffondor. Vous le trouverez dans un des premiers compartiments, normalement.  
  
- C'est Remus Lupin ? Le Remus Lupin, des Maraudeurs ?? minaudèrent les deux filles. - Et bien oui ! Vous en connaissez des autres ?! les apostropha Maeve, agacée par leur attitude. Pourquoi cette question !  
  
- C'est qu'il est...commença l'une, les joues rouges  
  
- ...un-des-garçons-les-plus-mignons-de-Poudlard, acheva l'autre, dans un souffle, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
- Si vous le dites ! dit Maeve en haussant les épaules, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'elles n'avaient pas tort. Vous y allez ?  
  
- Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, répondirent-elles, déjà loin, courant dans le couloir.  
  
Trente minutes plus tard, les deux gloussantes étaient de retour avec les autres préfets et Remus, qui discutait avec l'un d'eux.  
  
Le griffondor s'approcha de Maeve et lui demanda tout bas  
  
- Je m'en occupe ?   
  
Maeve acquiesça et Remus prit les choses en main. Après avoir tant bien  
que mal réussi à obtenir le calme, il distribua le travail.  
  
- Déjà, félicitations aux nouveaux préfets.  
  
- Avant que j'oublie, je voulais vous prévenir que si jamais l'un d'entre vous a des questions, il peut venir nous trouver, Maeve ou moi, quand il voudra.  
  
- ...Ou presque, ajouta Remus après réflexion.  
  
A ces mots, les jeunes filles gloussèrent encore.  
  
- Bon, tout d'abord, les Griffondor et les Poufsouffle, vous vous occupez de l'avant de train. Allez faire le tour des compartiments pour prévenir les élèves qu'on va bientôt arriver et qu'il faut qu'ils se changent. En même temps, si vous voyez des premières années, dites leur qu'il ne faudra pas avoir peur d'Hagrid quand il les appellera !  
  
- Idem pour les Serdaigle et les Serpentard, mais de l'autre côté  
  
- Quand le train s'arrêtera, vous vous assurerez qu'il n'y a pas de bousculade et vous referez le tour des compartiments pour vérifier que les élèves n'ont rien oublié. Intervint Maeve.  
  
- Voilà, au boulot, et bon courage ! les encouragea Remus.  
  
Tous partirent au pas de course, même les Serpentard, qui rechignaient toujours d'habitude à obéir à un Griffondor, surtout à un Maraudeur ! Quand tous furent partis, Remus souffla et s'assit à côté de Maeve.  
  
- - Ouf ! C'est pas mal, finalement, de donner des ordres ! plaisanta t-  
il.  
  
Maeve lui répondit par un sourire timide, mal à l'aise.  
  
Le silence s'installa à nouveau.  
  
La diversion vint cette fois-ci de Caera, qui se manifesta en produisant un bâillement sonore, qui fit éclater de rire les camarades.  
  
- Au fait, je voulais te demander, où va Caera, à Poudlard ? Pas au château je présume ? demanda Remus, curieux.  
  
Maeve avait peur de retomber dans un quelconque piège et de trop en dire.  
  
- C'est Hagrid qui s'en occupe. Elle dort dans une clairière derrière sa cabane, et sinon, elle se promène par ci, par là, dit la Serdaigle, prudente.  
  
Remus hocha la tête, pensif.  
  
- Et nous, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda à son tour Maeve, tout en évitant de regarder les yeux dorés de son camarade.  
  
Mais il n'eut pas à répondre.  
  
A ce moment, un uniforme marqué du blason de Griffondor, surmonté d'une tête aux cheveux noirs, apparut dans l'encadrure de la porte.  
  
- Salut les chefs ! alors, bien travaillé ?  
  
- Bien sur, qu'est ce que tu crois Sirius ! le toisa Remus, en souriant.  
  
Caera refit la fête au jeune homme.  
  
- Eh, ma vieille, je te signale que tu m'as déjà vu !! Maeve, tu connais pas un sort de correction de vue pour ton loulou ? plaisanta t-il en jouant avec la louve.  
  
- Non, désolé, dit elle en riant. La tête penchée, elle contemplait avec tendresse la complicité de Sirius et de Caera.  
  
Le jeune homme était maintenant par terre, dos au sol, maintenu par la  
louve qui avait posé ses pattes avant sur son torse et léchait les  
cheveux noirs.  
  
- Dommage, intervint Remus, on aurait pu en faire profiter James !  
  
- Ouais ! approuva Sirius, en se relevant. Il épousseta sa robe, et s'assit à coté de Maeve.  
  
-Tu restes là, Sirius ? En parlant de James, je me suis rappelé que j'avais un compte à régler avec lui, Dit en se levant Remus.  
  
- Tu m'évites ou quoi ? s'exclama Sirius.  
  
- Non, mais vois tu, je me passe très bien de ton auguste présence ! le nargua Remus, avant de partir précipitamment sans attendre la réponse de Black.  
  
- Pufff, il me le payera plus tard... Sirius se retourna alors vers Maeve, le regard plus grave.  
  
- Comment ça va, toi ? s'inquiéta t-il, tu es bien pâle.  
  
- Mais oui ça va ! tenta Maeve, en souriant bravement.  
  
En réalité, elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle se sentait fatiguée, lasse, et se souvenant des épisodes passés et des confidences faites à Remus, avait terriblement envie de pleurer.  
  
-Allez, tu ne la fais pas, à moi ! je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Avec des Serpentard, avec Remus ???  
  
Maeve ne répondit pas. Pour une fois, elle ne pouvait pas se confier à Sirius. Remus était un de ses meilleurs amis. Malgré tout, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.  
  
Le voyant, Sirius entoura d'un bras les épaules de la jeune fille, qui ne résista pas et fondit en larmes, la tête dans le cou de son ami.  
  
- Tu m'inquiètes, p'tite sœur...tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais, hein ? murmura t'il, en caressant maladroitement les cheveux blonds de Maeve.  
  
Maeve se taisant toujours, Sirius n'insista pas et la laissa pleurer tout son soul.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, les freins du train crissèrent, et la locomotive ralentit.  
  
- Sèche tes larmes, ma belle, on arrive. Que vont dire tes admirateurs si ils voient tes yeux rouges ?  
  
Maeve fit un gros effort pour se maîtriser et en guise de remerciement, déposa une bise sur la joue de Sirius.  
  
- Merci...pour tout.  
  
En se levant, Sirius taquina une dernière fois la jeune fille,  
  
- Bah, tu sais, sauver les demoiselles en détresse, j'aime bien ça !!  
  
Voyant un sourire s'esquisser sur le visage de la Serdaigle, il ajouta  
  
- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça !  
  
- Bon, je vais y aller. Mais si ça ne va pas, tu viens me voir, d'accord ? dit-il d'un air paternel.  
  
Incapable de parler encore, Maeve acquiesça. A demi rassuré, Sirius courut rejoindre Peter, James et...Remus.  
  
« Allez, respire un coup, et on y va ! » se motiva t-elle  
  
Bravement, elle prit ses bagages, et descendit du train, à la suite de Caera, en hélant les premières années pour les conduire à Hagrid.  
  
*******************************  
  
Une nouvelle année commence, mais mon cœur est lourd,  
  
Une nouvelle lune noire s'avance, silence dans la cour  
  
Ce soir Mon loup et moi ne feront qu'un  
  
Ensemble unies en un destin commun  
  
Ce jour j'ai brisée mon armure  
  
Qui sait se que sera la déchirure ?  
  
Lune tait toi, tu me tue !  
  
Pourquoi donc t'acharnes tu ?  
  
Un jeune homme sait ma vie  
  
Fais que je ne sois pas trahie  
  
Car je sais que c'est toi  
  
Ta voix s'insinuant en moi.  
  
Remus connaît ma vie  
  
Mais qui donc est-il, lui ?  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Voilà, çà vous a plut ?????  
  
Je pensais avancer plus dans le temps, mais je me suis laissé aller à plus développer ce passage. Mais je vous promets, la suite demain !!  
  
Ce dernier poème est de moi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
  
SVP, une review, ça fait super plaisir, surtout quand on débute ! 


	4. Accepte ton destin, mon enfant

Accepte ton destin, mon enfant...  
  
Pour commencer, merci encore à ce qui me soutiennent !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bisou à TitouMoony, et éleonor, je vous encourage tous à lire leur fic, elles sont géniales.  
  
Merci à Abbygaelle, et Ambre, qui m'ont laissé de super Review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!J'adore ça !  
  
Et Ambre, tu vas voir, un peu à la fois, tu auras les réponses à tes questions.  
  
ET JE VOUS EN PRIE, ATTENDEZ ET VOUS SAUREZ POURQUOI MAEVE S'EST CONFIE A REMUS !!!!!!  
  
Mais comme j'aime bien égrener les infos, faudra attendre (Hey Hey, je suis un peu sadique !)  
Et oui, Maeve est peut être un peu schizophrène - ! faudra que je réfléchisse à ça !  
  
Pour ceux qui ont aimé la Légende, voici un chapitre qui devrait particulièrement leur plaire !** Il est court mais intense  
  
Bonne lecture !! (et à plus tard en me laissant un petit mot !)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Le petit poème de circonstance....de Verlaine *************************************  
  
Promenade sentimentale  
  
Le couchant dardait ses rayons suprêmes  
  
Et le vent berçait les nénuphars blêmes   
  
Les grands nénuphars entre les oiseaux  
  
Tristement luisaient sur les calmes eaux.  
  
Moi j'errais tout seul, promenant ma plaie  
  
Au long de l'étang, parmi la saulaie  
  
Où la brume vague évoquait un grand  
  
Fantôme laiteux se désespérant  
  
Et pleurant avec la voix des sarcelles  
  
Qui se rappelaient en battant des ailes  
  
Parmi la saulaie où j'errais tout seul  
  
Promenant ma plaie et l'épais linceul  
  
Des ténèbres vint noyer les suprêmes  
  
Rayons du couchant dans ses ondes blêmes  
  
Et des nénuphars, parmi les roseaux,  
  
Des grands nénuphars sur les calmes eaux.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
***************************************************************  
  
« Les pauvres, ils vont être malades avec ce temps... »pensait Maeve, compatissante pour les premières années qui luttaient contre la pluie.  
  
En effet, de gros nuages noirs s'amoncelaient dans le ciel et la pluie tombait drue.  
  
Les tous jeunes sorciers, déjà trempés jusqu'aux os, embarquaient dans les barques qui les mèneront pour la première fois au château.  
  
La jeune fille voyait Remus un peu plus loin, les cheveux dégoulinant de pluie lui aussi. Ses vêtements mouillés accentuaient sa silhouette frêle.  
  
C'était un jeune homme grand et longiligne, qui en comparaison de Sirius et James, paraissait peu musclé. Pourtant, c'est sans effort apparent qu'il hissait une par une de grosses valises à l'intérieur d'une calèche, devant un groupe de jeunes groupies, profitant de l'excuse de leur 'faiblesse' pour se faire aider du maraudeur.  
  
Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par Caera qui, à ses pieds, geignait doucement.  
  
Maeve savait pourquoi, et elle même était nerveuse. Elle l'était toujours à l'approche d'une lune noire...  
  
Et les voix dans sa tête amplifiaient, et cela durerait jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.  
  
La Serdaigle secoua la tête comme pour chasser les voix , et embarqua dans la dernière calèche, en compagnie de Caera et de Remus, qui les avait rejointes.  
  
En voyant Maeve trembler, Remus s'inquiéta : - Ca va ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?tu as mauvaise mine.  
  
- C'est juste que j'ai froid, je suis trempée, c'est tout. Mentit-elle. Mais je pense que je ne vais pas aller au dîner. Je vais aller directement me coucher, c'est plus prudent.  
  
Après quelques banalités sur le mauvais temps, le silence retomba, seulement perturbé par la pluie tambourinant sur le toit de la calèche.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Maeve, toujours perturbée par les révélations faites dans le train, se tourna vers Remus :  
  
- Excuse moi d'insister, Remus, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'être sure... je peux te faire confiance, n'est ce pas ? Jure moi que tu garderas tout ça pour toi.  
  
Maeve remarqua le léger tressaillement du Griffondor, qui semblait mal à l'aise.  
  
- pourquoi tu m'as raconté tout ça, Maeve ? Tu le regrettes, hein ? dit- il, l'air triste et soucieux.  
  
Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, le jeune homme paraissait plus préoccupé qu'il n'aurait dû l'être en cette situation. Mais cela la conforta dans l'idée qu'il avait lui aussi quelque chose à cacher. Mais quoi ?  
  
- Je vais être franche avec toi. Oui, je regrette de te l'avoir dit. Ca n'a rien avoir avec toi, mais depuis que je suis gamine, j'essaie de cacher ce que je suis. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi je te l'ai dit...à toi...  
  
- Je suis désolé que cela te peine...et crois moi, je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais tu peux te rassurer, je ne dirais jamais rien, je te le jure sur ma vie. Murmura Remus d'une voix douce et grave.  
  
En cet instant, Il paraissait plus âgé que ses 17 ans, et Maeve sentit  
que Remus ne mentait pas.  
  
« Il ne le dira pas » se convainquit-elle. En plus, il ne sait pas tout,  
heureusement...  
  
- Merci...Dit elle dans un souffle, un poids en moins sur le cœur.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Maeve quitta Remus.  
  
Pendant que il rejoignait les autres élèves dans la grande salle pour le festin de début d'année, Maeve et Caera partirent en direction de la foret.  
  
Le crépuscule tombait doucement, plongeant les alentours du château dans les ténèbres. C'était une nuit sans lune, et la noirceur envahissait le moindre contour du paysage. Une nuit où la lune était noire....  
  
Ca y est, ma belle... encore une nuit, murmura t-elle.  
  
Les voix atteignaient leur paroxysme, et Maeve n'en pouvait plus.  
  
La jeune femme et la louve s'arrêtèrent au bord de la clairière.  
  
Soudain, le vent s'apaisa et les nuages s'écartèrent.  
  
Un lueur argentée descendit des cieux un instant dégagés, et enveloppa  
l'enfant de la lune.  
  
Qui aurait aperçut cette scène aurait cru voir un ange   
  
Nimbée de lumière, sa cape fouettant l'air, Maeve s'éleva alors, ses  
pieds quittant progressivement le sol détrempé.  
  
Ses cheveux dorés l'auréolant, une profonde tristesse se lisait sur son  
visage. Elle avait mal aussi, la lumière la brûlait, mais ses lèvres  
restaient closes. Un sanglot s'échappa quand même...  
  
La tête renversée en arrière, les bras en croix, Maeve se fondit dans la  
lumière, jusqu'à devenir lumière elle-même.  
  
Un éclair déchira soudain le ciel sombre, et la lueur argenté et à présent aveuglante s'insinua en Caera, la louve.  
  
Celle-ci se coucha alors sur le flanc, en gémissant doucement.  
  
''Une nouvelle année commence, mais mon cœur est lourd,  
  
Une nouvelle lune noire s'avance, silence dans la cour  
  
Ce soir le loup et moi ne feront qu'un  
  
Ensemble unies en un destin commun''  
  
Lentement, l'animal se redressa, et hurla à la nuit. Ses modulations mélancoliques auraient fait pleurer le cœur le plus endurci. En elles, se retrouvaient les sanglot de Maeve et ceux de Caera.  
  
Les Voix retentirent dans l'âme de l'animal.  
  
L'esprit de la foret et Nikita la louve, ses lointains ancêtres, lui criaient Pardon.  
  
« Pardon pour cette nuit, pardon pour toutes les autres nuits aussi, celles passées et à venir.  
  
Accepte ton destin, nous sommes punis en ton nom et ta douleur est la notre.  
  
Elle est celle de l'enfant aussi. L'enfant qui partage ton corps, ton cœur et ton âme en ces heures.  
  
C'est une victime , tout comme toi. Elle fut élue pour être ta compagne, elle n'a rien choisi.  
  
Ne la repousse pas, son désarroi est le tien. Ensemble, cohabitez en ton être, et transformez ces heures de punition en heures de joie.  
  
Accepte ton destin ma fille, et partage tes richesses avec l'enfant.  
  
La lutte est vaine. Ne repousse pas l'enfant, protége la plutôt.  
  
Eloigne la des dangers de la nuit, et soulage son cœur, nous l'entendons pleurer. Ton destin est le sien, elle est notre fille aussi.  
  
Accepte ton destin et sois en sure, nous veillons sur vous.  
  
Que la foret vous accueille en son sein, et vivez ces heures pleinement.  
  
La lutte est vaine, ma fille, pardon... »  
  
Ensemble unies dans le corps d'un loup, les deux êtres s'éloignèrent dans les ténèbres, maudites par la reine lune, mais bénies par les amants du passé.  
  
Ainsi, pendant ces heures obscures, et tandis que les élèves de Poudlard célébraient leurs retrouvailles, Maeve, prisonnière du corps du loup, parcourait la solitude nocturne...  
  
**************************************************  
  
Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?????????????????  
  
Moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire, alors j'espère que vous aimerez la lire !  
  
A bientôt la suite, je vous le promets !  
  
Vous verrez le retour à la vie scolaire, les difficultés de Maeve dans son rôle de préfete en chef, le questionnement de Remus à son égard et celui de Maeve pour le Griffondor...etc.....  
  
ET PENSEZ A ME LAISSER UN PEIT MOT, CA ME FERAIT VRAIMENT, MAIS VRAIMENT PLAISIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!Sinon je vais pleurer, snif................. 


	5. L'instinct d'un loup

L'instinct d'un loup  
  
Salut à tous !!!!!!!!  
  
Pour m'en débarrasser, autant commencer par le :  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers de HP appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf Maeve et Caera sont à moi, c'est peu mais j'y tiens !Na !  
  
Je remercie encore une fois Ambre, Titou Moony et aliéonor pour leur soutien, (y a pas meilleur dopant que les bonnes reviews pour continuer, si si j'vous jure !)  
  
Et si vous voulez de plus amples infos sur l'histoire, qui, je l'avoue, n'est pas toujours claire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot avec votre mail, pour que je puisse éclairer votre lanterne !! et je vous le promets, je réponds toujours !  
  
Voilà, maintenant, place à la suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
********************************************************  
  
********************************************************  
  
*********************************************************  
  
*********************************************************  
  
La brise matinale fit frissonner Maeve, et la réveilla. Elle chercha en vain la chaleur de ses couvertures, mais ne les trouvant pas, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et retrouver ses esprits.  
  
« Ah oui, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas dans mon lit..... » maugréa t-elle en se relevant péniblement.  
  
Elle était toujours affaiblie après une nuit pareille, et la louve n'était guère en meilleure forme.  
  
Caera, en voyant bouger sa maîtresse, vint à elle en agitant faiblement la queue.  
  
Plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux turquoises de la jeune femme, elle semblait s'enquérir de son état.  
  
Ne t'en fait pas ma belle, ça va aller, lui murmura Maeve à l'oreille, en plongeant sa tête dans sa douce fourrure blanche, tentant de trouver par ce geste un peu de la chaleur de l'animal.  
  
Cette nuit, comme chaque mois au moment de la lune noire, la jeune fille et la louve avait fusionnée, ne devenant qu'un seul être. Mais elles ne partageaient pas que leur corps. Leur âmes et leur esprit se confondaient aussi.  
  
A chaque réveil, la jeune fille se sentait mal, un peu comme si ce qui était d'habitude enfoui au plus profond d'elle avait été forcé.  
  
Un peu d'elle se perdait dans l'âme du loup, et un peu du loup restait en elle.  
  
Ce matin ne faisait pas exception. Maeve sentait encore les traces de ce qu'elles avaient partagé.  
  
En elle, elle portait aussi l'instinct de l'animal, son agressivité latente. C'était cela qui était le plus difficile à supporter. Elle savait d'avance qu'il lui faudra faire toute la journée de gros efforts pour se maîtriser... pour garder en elle l'instinct du loup...  
  
. De plus, ses sens étaient exacerbés. Elle pouvait sentir toutes les effluves qui lui parvenaient aux narines. La terre mouillée, les senteurs des cuisines du château...  
  
Son estomac protesta alors de sentir la nourriture sans y goûter.  
  
Après tout, elle n'avait rien avalé depuis hier midi, et elle avait horriblement faim.  
  
Après avoir confiée Caera à Hagrid, qui allait en prendre soin le temps que le loup retrouve des forces, Maeve se dirigea vers le château.  
  
Elle entra discrètement dans la pièce commune des Serdaigle, puis dans son dortoir, encore silencieux. Ses camarades de chambres n'avaient pas encore émergé des bras de Morphée.  
  
Après avoir pris une douche, elle se sentit déjà mieux. Elle enfila une chemise et une jupe, et se couvrit de la robe de sorcière marquée de l'aigle de bronze sur fond d'azur.  
  
Puis elle agrafa au revers de son col l'insigne de préfete en chef, dont elle était si fière, et descendit dans la grande salle, où le petit déjeuner était déjà servi.  
  
Alors qu'elle mangeait, les élèves arrivaient peu à peu. Bientôt, elle vit les maraudeurs. James, Peter et Remus s'attablèrent, mais Sirius les laissa un instant et s'approcha d'elle.  
  
Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue, sous l'œil envieux de toutes les groupies du beau Griffondor.  
  
Ca va, ce matin ? s'inquiéta t-il.  
  
A part les professeurs, Sirius était le seul au courant de ses 'virées' nocturnes.  
  
Je suis crevée mais ça va.  
  
si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux, OK ??  
  
Et pourquoi j'aurai besoin de toi ? répondit elle, une lueur narquoise dans les yeux.  
  
Puffffffff, ingrate !! dit Sirius en s'éloignant, l'air faussement blessé.  
  
Maeve acheva son repas, et après avoir été chercher ses affaires, rejoignit les autres Serdaigle pour les cours.  
  
La journée se passa sans encombre, les cours se succédant. A part la fatigue qui la minait, Maeve se sentait plutôt bien.  
  
Le soir, la jeune fille, en bonne Serdaigle, se rendit à la bibliothèque pour aller chercher quelques livres.  
  
Mais alors qu'elle sortait de la salle, les bras chargés, quelqu'un la bouscula et elle tomba à terre, ses affaires s'éparpillant sur le sol.  
  
Oh non...pensa Maeve en levant les yeux.  
  
Devant elle, les bras croisés et la bouche méprisante, se trouvait...Lucius Malefoy.  
  
Le jeune Serpentard aux cheveux pâles et aux yeux couleur d'argent était un des élèves qu'il fallait fuir comme la peste. Il cherchait des ennuis à tout le monde, et avait des ennemis dans toutes les maisons, à part la sienne, pour qui il était LE chef incontesté.  
  
Derrière lui, apparurent ses bouledogues, Rosier et Wilkes.  
  
- Tu commences bien l'année, Midnight...murmura Malefoy de sa voix traînante, en se penchant vers Maeve, toujours assise par terre.  
  
Elle s'empressa de se lever et de ramasser ses livres. En évitant le regard glacé du Serpentard, elle tenta de passer son chemin, mais le jeune homme lui barra le passage.  
  
Je ne commence rien du tout, OK ? Laisse moi passer, s'il te plait. Dit elle en essayant de garder une voix neutre.  
  
En réalité, Maeve avait peur. Peur des Serpentard, mais surtout de ce qu'elle pourrait leur faire si jamais ils lui cherchaient des noises.  
  
« Pas aujourd'hui, pas aujourd'hui, s'il vous plait, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le contenir... » pria t'elle en silence.  
  
Ah oui ? Et s'il ne me plait pas, moi, de te laisser passer ? dit alors Malefoy en lui agrippant le bras.  
  
Lâche moi et Laisse moi passer, s'il – te – plait. répéta t'elle en détachant ses mots.  
  
Oh, mais c'est qu'elle insiste !!, se moqua le jeune homme  
  
Il lui maintenait tellement fort le bras qu'elle sentait sa main fourmiller. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et lui susurra à l'oreille  
  
Vois tu, j'ai été bien seul pendant les vacances....  
  
Maeve commença à sentir la colère croître en elle. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de rester calme. « il ne peut rien te faire, tu es à Poudlard, en sécurité. Respire, et surtout calme toi ! » se répétait elle en tentant d'occulter son envie de faire mal à Malefoy. Malgré tout, elle tenait fermement sa baguette, priant le ciel de ne pas avoir à s'en servir.  
  
Tu ne dis rien ? je ne te fais aucun effet ? A moi, tu m'en fais, je te trouve bien appétissante, même...enchaîna t'il.  
  
La Serdaigle sentait avec effroi le souffle court de Malefoy sur sa tempe.  
  
De son long index, il suivit le contour du visage de Maeve, et continuait vers son cou...sa gorge...le col de sa chemise...  
  
A ce stade, la jeune fille n'en puit plus. L'instinct du loup déferlait dans ses veines comme une vague dévastatrice.  
  
Brusquement, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du Serpentard et le griffa de toutes ses forces au visage.  
  
Le jeune homme, étonné de la réaction brutale de sa proie, ne réagit pas assez vite. Le visage zébré, il se retrouva bientôt avec la baguette de Maeve pointée sur son cou.  
  
Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille, grogna t- elle, une lueur folle dans les yeux. Essaie encore de me toucher et tu le regretteras toute ta vie...  
  
Malefoy, sous la menace, ricana. Il n'avait probablement pas peur de la jeune fille frêle qui le bravait, ou alors, il le cachait bien.  
  
Boouuuhhhh, je tremble, dit il, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Lentement, il s'essuya le visage avec sa manche.  
  
Derrière lui, ses deux molosses approchaient.  
  
Sur un signe de Malefoy, ils sauteraient sur Maeve. Il les arrêta d'un signe de la main. Apparemment, il ne croyait pas avoir besoin d'eux...et pourtant...  
  
La Serdaigle n'avait en cet instant qu'une envie, qui occultait sa raison. Faire mal au blondinet, lui faire ravaler ses paroles, pour toujours. Elle commençait à ne plus se maîtriser, et l'instinct du loup encourageait son agressivité.  
  
Maeve raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et exerça une légère pression à l'aide de celle ci sur le cou de Malefoy.  
  
Tu n'oseras jamais, la défia t-il, ses yeux de glace rivés sur ceux de la Serdaigle.  
  
Lentement, elle recula d'un pas.  
  
Le Serpentard, croyant qu'elle hésitait, ricana en jetant un regard ses acolytes.  
  
Mais Maeve n'hésitait pas. En fait, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Seule sa hargne contre Lucius la guidait...  
  
Amalé Vict...  
  
MAEVE ! Maeve non !  
  
Remus avait débouché du coin du couloir, et avait en un instant embrassé la scène du regard.  
  
Vite, il avait compris que Maeve s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait tout de suite après.  
  
L'Amalé Victulus, le sort qu'elle avait commencé à prononcer, était un sortilège puissant qui faisait appel aux forces de la nature. Son résultat dépendait de l'agressé, et de ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Ce sort amplifiait les phobies. En conséquence, la victime devenait folle à court terme...  
  
S'approchant doucement comme on s'approche d'un animal agressif, Remus déposa une main apaisante sur le bras de Maeve, qui sentait encore sa fureur bouillonner en elle.  
  
En jetant en regard méprisant à Malefoy, il dit, autant pour le Serpentard que pour la Serdaigle, qui tremblait dans son effort pour se maîtriser :  
  
Il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
  
Maeve, sous la pression de la main de Remus, abaissa sa baguette magique.  
  
Lupin ajouta pour Malefoy :  
  
Fiche le camp, ça vaut mieux pour toi..  
  
Lucius, suivi de Rosier et de Wilkes, ne demanda pas son reste et recula, non sans ajouter, avec un sourire dangereux :  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, on se retrouvera...  
  
Remus franchit alors en deux pas la distance qui le séparait du Serpentard, et ce fut lui qui menaça Malefoy.  
  
Oses la toucher, ou même l'approcher, et tu auras affaire à Sirius, James et moi, Ok ? grogna t-il. Et je te promets que tu n'en sortiras pas indemne cette fois là...  
  
Les deux garçons se mesuraient du regard. Après quelques secondes, Malefoy, sans un mot s'en alla.  
  
Quand celui ci eut disparu de leur vue, Remus s'approcha de Maeve, qui n'avait pas bougé.  
  
Timidement, il mit une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.  
  
A ce contact, Maeve frissonna.  
  
Ca va aller, lui demanda t-il.  
  
Mais Maeve était encore trop choquée par ce qui avait failli arriver. Sans répondre, elle se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de Remus et s'enfuit en courant.  
  
Le jeune Griffondor la laissa partir.  
  
Maeve sentait en elle sa fureur passée se transformer en panique. Les larmes qui montaient lui brouillaient la vue mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Elle voulait à tout prix s'éloigner des autres , elle était dangereuse...  
  
« Mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai failli faire... » pensait elle  
  
Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Malefoy et sa bande de Serdaigle la provoquaient. D'habitude, elle répondait par le silence et le mépris. Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils le faisaient un lendemain de Lune Noire, et mal leur en prit...  
  
Si Remus n'était pas intervenu...  
  
Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver. 


	6. L'instinct d'un loup 2éme partie

**L'instinct d'un loup ( la suite)**

Alors voici de suite ce qui était censé être la fin du chapitre précédent, mais que Fanfic.net m'a supprim !! 

Non, mais vraiment !!

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers de HP appartiennent à JK Rowling 

* Je précise tout de suite qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'interventions de Remus dans ce chapitre, mais je me rattraperais dans le prochain. (je parle pour la première et la seconde partie,  donc lisez le chapitre précédent avant, vous verrez !). 

* Vous allez sûrement trouver qu'il y a beaucoup d'espaces dans le textes, mais j'ai des problèmes de transfert du fichier Word. Sans que je sache pourquoi, on me supprime des espaces, des tirets….  Ou carrément la moitié de mon texte ! (j'enrage Grrrrrrrrrr) Si quelqu'un a une explication, HELP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Une annonce d'abord : MERCI AMBRE, pour tes reviews géniales ! meme si j'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, je continuerais jusqu'à la fin…(1- j'aime bien finir ce que j'ai commencé, 2- je serais dégouté de te laisser en plan !)

MERCI aussi à ABBYGAELLE (j'ai bien écrit ??) qui m'a écrit une review  sur « Celui qui reste »qui m'a fait chaud au cœur. 

* Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur l'état mental de Maeve, je confirme qu'elle est un tout petit peu …cinglée !! Mais ce serait pas drôle si elle était du style Percy !!

 ET TOUJOURS  si vous voulez de plus amples infos sur l'histoire, qui, je l'avoue, n'est pas toujours claire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot avec votre mail, pour que je puisse éclairer votre lanterne !! et je vous le promets, je réponds toujours !

Voilà, maintenant, place à la suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

********************************************************

Pas de poèmes aujourd'hui, j'ai pas le temps de faire des recherches, désol !

********************************************************

*********************************************************

*********************************************************

En cet instant, elle se maudissait, elle maudissait la lune aussi, qui avait fait d'elle le monstre (selon elle) qu'elle était. Elle en arrivait même à souhaiter n'avoir jamais croisé la route de Caera, la louve, son amie.

Elle aspirait à une vie simple, sans loup à ses côté, sans les voix dans sa tête, sans folie dans ses veines. Elle aurait voulu être une fille comme les autres. Une sorcière peut être, mais une sorcière normale, comme les autres. 

Le fait d'être une enfant de la lune l'avait séparée de sa famille, séparée de ses amis, séparée du monde entier.

Elle était à ce stade de ses réflexions amères quand elle percuta quelqu'un. De nouveau, elle fut à terre, se réceptionnant violemment sur ses coudes.

- - Ah non ! pas encore ! pensa t-elle à haute voix.

La personne qu'elle avait percuté se trouvait présentement à terre aussi, et se massait le crane. En heurtant Maeve, sa tête avait douloureusement rencontré le mur.

- - Bon dieu, quel est l'imbécile qui ne regarde pas où il va ! hurla la victime.

La jeune fille, retrouvant ses esprits, reconnut la voix, et son propriétaire.

Elle se redressa brusquement et…

- - Sirius ! 

-  - Maeve ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend de courir comme ça ? 

- - …

Que répondre ?! 

'Oooooh, rien de grave, Sirius. J'ai juste failli tuer Malefoy. Quoi encore ? Ah oui !  J'ai aussi méchamment rembarré ton meilleur ami qui voulait m'aider !! Comme tu vois, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !' 

Avec un certain cynisme, Maeve s'imaginait, la bouche en cœur,  répondre ça à Sirius, et de la tête de celui-ci si elle lui répondait ça.

- - Pourquoi tu ris ? Tu trouves ça drôle ? demanda Sirius, ébranlé par le comportement de sa 'presque sœur'.

En effet, sans s'en rendre compte, Maeve s'était mise à rire. Ses épaules étaient secouées de spasmes nerveux et elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Mais les rires se transformèrent bientôt en larmes.

S'asseyant aux pied du mur, elle se prit la tête entre les mains et, tremblant de tout son corps, déversa son chagrin, et le dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour elle-même.

- - Eh, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux pas t'aider ! dit Sirius doucement en s'asseyant prés d'elle. Laisses moi t'aider, s'il te plait…

Maeve restait toujours silencieuse. Sa gorge était bien trop noué pour laisser passer le moindre son, et de toute façon, elle était trop enfermée dans sa peine pour parler.

Après un moment, Sirius se leva. Il se sentait complètement impuissant devant le mur qu'avait bâti Maeve autour d'elle.

Le front soucieux, il ramassa ses affaires et repartit en direction de la tour des Griffondor.

Mais arrivé au milieu du couloir, il fit soudain demi tour et revint à grandes enjambées vers la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas bougé.

- - Non ! Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. ! dit il d'une voix forte.  Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, et tu ne veux pas me le dire, mais remue toi, bon sang !

Alors il prit les mains de Maeve, et la força à se lever.

Il chercha son regard, mais la Serdaigle détournait la tête, pour ne pas avoir à assumer les yeux de Sirius.

- - J'en ai marre de te voir comme ça ! Tu crois peut-être que je m'en fous ? 

Lui prenant le menton dans une main, il força Maeve à le regarder dans les yeux. De son autre main, il empoigna l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Lâche moi ! Tu me fais mal... se plaignit-elle, les yeux toujours emplis de larmes.

Elle chercha à échapper à Sirius, mais celui-ci avait bien plus de forces qu'elle et ne lâcha pas prise.

- - Avant de te lâcher, tu vas m'écouter. Lui dit-il fermement.

- - Tu es comme une sœur pour moi, et je déteste te voir pleurer. Je sais ce que tu es, et je sais ce que tu endures une fois par mois. Je sais aussi que tu te sens seule, et que certains te traitent de dingue… La voix de Sirius se faisait amère à ces mots.

- - Mais je sais aussi que tu es bourrée de qualités. Tu es une fille géniale, intelligente, et jolie en plus.

- - Le problème, c'est que tu ne vois pas tout ça. Comment veux tu que les autres croient en toi, si tu ne crois pas en toi ? poursuivit-il.

Maeve savait qu'il avait raison. Mais au lieu de l'apaiser, les paroles du Griffondor l'irritait.

- -  Merci, Mr le Psy ! Ca y est, tu as fini ta leçon ? Lui répondit-elle agressivement.

Laisses moi m'en aller maintenant.

- - Pourquoi tu le prends mal ? s'énerva Sirius. Tu ne vois pas que je veux seulement t'aider ?

- - Oh ça va, je n'ai pas besoin de ta piti ! Lâches moi maintenant et fiches moi la paix ! 

- - Mais arrête ! dit le Griffondor en essayant de retenir Maeve qui se débattait.

- - Tu ne comprends pas que ce n'est pas de la piti ? Je veux t'aider, c'est tout ! répéta t-il, surpris par la fureur de la jeune fille.

 Maeve savait que ce n'était pas la pitié qui poussait Sirius à ce comportement. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait vraiment l'aider. Mais la colère qui envahissait son esprit à nouveau ne voyait pas cela. 

Ce qu'elle voyait, elle, c'était le fait que Sirius la retenait de force. Et l'instinct du loup qui la possédait encore menaçait de refaire surface. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Sirius…Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais !

Mais les évènements de la soirée l'avaient vidée de ses forces, et elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la volonté de lutter contre la violence qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer.

- Laisse moi partir, SIRIUS !! hurla t-elle. 

- - Pas avant que tu calmes ! Lui cria t-il de même.

- - Il FAUT que tu me laisses, Sirius ! Je…Je suis dangereuse !! lâcha t-elle, paniquée.

- - Quoi ??

- - Bon sang, tu le sais ! C'était la lune noire cette nuit… Je suis dangereuse ! Si Remus n'était pas arrivé à temps, j'aurai pu tué Malefoy tout à l'heure… Et je ne veux pas te faire du mal…pas à toi…

Sirius avait l'air d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il se passait. Plusieurs émotions se lurent sur son visage, mais il ne lâcha pas Maeve.

Celle-ci vît que Sirius comprenait enfin ce qu'il risquait, et il allait la lâcher, s'éloigner, à l'abri d'elle. 

Dans un effort, elle parvint à se calmer un peu et prononça d'une voix angoissée

- S'il te plait Sirius, laisse moi partir…Il le faut…Il faut que je m'éloigne de toi et des autres, du moins ce soir.

Après un temps de silence, Sirius relâcha l'emprise de ses mains sur les épaules de Maeve, mais au lieu de la laisser partir, il lui prit doucement les mains.

- - Excuse moi, je n'y pensais plus, je suis un idiot. Mais je n'ai pas peur de toi. J'ai confiance en toi. Et je n'aurais jamais peur de toi.  Il faut que tu mettes çà dans le crane, petite sœur.

Ne se sentant plus retenue de force, Maeve se calma. Les mots de Sirius coulaient en elle comme un liquide bienfaisant et apaisant.

Le Griffondor entoura de ses bras les épaules de la jeune fille, et la berça lentement.

- - Tu vois, tout va bien. Tu ne m'as fait aucun mal…Mais si tu m'avais dit tout de suite pourquoi ça n'allait pas, je n'aurais pas fait la bêtise de me mettre en colère contre toi. Je voulais juste te secouer, pour que tu arrêtes de pleurer. Je suis un imbécile, Maeve, excuse moi de ne pas avoir compris tout de suite…

En la lâchant, il lui fit un de ses sourires qui faisait craquer les filles.

- - Je suis un imbécile, mais toi, tu es une sacrée tête de mule ! 

Maeve sourit, complètement rassérénée. A présent, elle se trouvait ridicule. « C'est vrai, Sirius a raison. J'aurais pu lui parler des le début de Malefoy et compagnie… »

Comme si il avait entendu ses pensées, Sirius lui demanda 

- - Alors, tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé avant pour que tu te mettes dans des états pareils ?

Maeve lui raconta le piège de Malefoy, la panique qui l'avait poussée à presque agresser celui-ci.

En entendant ce que Malefoy avait fait, Sirius serra les poings et marmonna quelque chose du genre « quelle vermine…Il va le payer ! »

Maeve poursuivit par l'intervention In Extremis de Remus,  qui l'avait empêché de finir son incantation. Non sans gêne, elle finit par dire à Sirius comment elle l'avait envoyé promener.

- - C'est vrai, tu as laissé en plan Remus ? Bien des filles en auraient profité pour lui sauter dans les bras ! Sirius paraissait amusé. « Oh, mon héros » ajouta t-il d'une voix de fausset.

- - Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu…tu pourras t'excuser de ma part, dis ? dit-elle en rougissant.

- - Tu veux te faire bien voir de notre Remus, on dirait ?! 

- - Mais non, ce n'est pas ça du tout…balbutia la Serdaigle. Mais je ne l'ai même pas remercié de m'avoir aidé, et ce n'est pas très poli…

- - Dis donc, pourquoi tu rougis ? Tu es sur que tu veux t'excuser seulement par politesse ? Moi, je suis sur que Remus t'a tapé dans l'œil !! la taquina Sirius, s'amusant de la voir rougir de plus belle.

- - Ce n'est pas ça, je te dis ! oh, et puis Zut ! fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche !

Regardant soudain sa montre, Maeve se rendit compte de l'heure tardive. Il était temps de rentrer au dortoir.

Après s'être dit au revoir, les deux jeunes sorciers partirent en direction de leur tour respective.

Maeve se sentait bien mieux, grâce à Sirius. Leur entretien l'avait comme soulagée, momentanément,  du dégoût et de la peur qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, à présent. Enterrer dans le fond de sa mémoire les évènements passés, et essayer de faire comme si tout était normal. Pour elle, et pour les autres aussi. 

Demain sera un autre jour…se dit'elle sans grande conviction, avant de plonger dans le sommeil. Un sommeil plein de rêves…

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

La suite au prochain chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!

Alors, ça vous a plu ?????????????????????????,

J'espère !

On avance tout doucement, mais on avance quand même ! Alors, patience !

Je vous l'avais dit que j'aimais faire traîner les choses ! 

Bisous à tous, les lecteurs laisseurs de gentilles petites reviews, et les lecteurs silencieux aussi -)

Et que tous les fans de mon Remus se rassurent, ils sera beaucoup plus présent dans le chapitre suivant ! ( Aie ! Mais arrêtez !        # Moi être victime d'une attaque des amoureuses-éplorées-de-Remus#       Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas MON Remus, mais c'est bien dommage…. # Moi soupirer  longuement#   )

ET SI VOUS AVEZ QUELQUES SECONDES, AYEZ PITIE DE LA PAUVRE PETITE AUTEURE ( qui débute, ne l'oublions pas !) ET LAISSEZ UN MOT, SIOUPLAIT 


	7. Un rat, un cerf, un chien et un loup

UN CHIEN, UN RAT, UN CERF ET UN LOUP 

Salut ! 

Voici comme promis la suite, qui arrive vite, parce que le week end j'ai beaucoup plus le temps d'écrire. Et, oui, en semaine c'est dur je reviens tous les jours vachement tard de mon boulot…

Toujours pareil, le traditionnel ( et chiant ) **Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à JK !

Ensuite, je voulais vraiment remercier les gentils lecteurs qui me laissent de gentils mots !

**Ambre**, fidèle reviewvieuse (ouf, comment ça s'écrit, ça ?), que j'adore ! je vous invite d'ailleurs à lire sa fic « Iluvë of Amarth », qui est vraiment sympa ( tous les amateurs de Draco seront comblés !). Je tiens aussi à la remercier pour ses conseils sur la mise en page, maintenant au moins je peux mettre des gras et des italiques, c'est quand même bien !! mais je comprends toujours pas ce qui se passe, quand le site m'enlève des « » finaux, ou des espaces…(Grrrrrrrrrrr), Bisou !

**Abbygaelle**, qui va me faire rougir sous ses éloges ! Et oui, pour lui répondre, un one shot sur Sirius, en reflet de celui sur Remus, pourquoi pas ?? je vais y réfléchir.

Et aussi bienvenue à thomot512, Lisandra et Maya qui m'ont laissé de super petites reviews.

**Lisandra**, non, tu n'es pas une abrutie, puisque tu aimes cette fic ( un  petit auto compliment au passage, ça fait pas de mal -), et tu as eu une super idée de mettre un mode d'emploi de fan fic. Net en français !

**Maya**, et pourquoi ce serait TON Remus, non mais !? bon, puisque tu as l'air gentille, je veux bien te le prêter. Mais tu ne me l'abîmes pas, d'accord ? (Ce qu'il va me manquer, snif)

 Et voici la suite vite !

**Thomot512**, heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! A ton service ! 

* 

*

*

*

*

*

ANNONCE, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous trouvez le début bizarre, vous comprendrez ce que ça vient faire là en continuant de lire !

*

*

*

*

*

En cherchant un poème pour ce chapter, je suis tombé sur un autre , qui aurait pu s'accorder vraiment bien avec l'esprit du chapitre précédent et avec le début de celui ci.

Je vous le mets, mais je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous le zappez !

L'ennemi -----------Tiré « des fleurs du mal » de Baudelaire---------------------- 

Ma jeunesse ne fut qu'un ténébreux orage,

Traversé çà et là par de brillants soleils 

Le tonnerre et la pluie ont fait un tel ravage,

Qu'il reste en mon jardin bien peu de fruits vermeils.

Voilà que j'ai touché l'automne des idées,

Et qu'il faut employer la pelle et les râteaux

Pour rassembler à neuf les terres inondées,

Où l'eau creuse des trous grands comme des tombeaux

Et qui sait si les fleurs nouvelles que je rêve

Trouveront dans ce sol lavé comme une grève

Le mystique aliment qui ferait leur vigueur ?

(…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà le chapitre ! 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

'L'air était frais, mais il ne pleuvait pas. Au contraire, pas un nuage ne parcourait le ciel limpide, et les étoiles constellaient la nuit d'encre.

_La pleine lune baignait l'atmosphère d'une clarté argentée.          _

_Sur les hauteurs d'une colline, un chien fit son apparition. C'était un magnifique chien aux soyeux poils noirs. Il ressemblait à un grand Terre Neuve, mais ça n'en était pas un. En fait, il était unique et ne semblait appartenir à aucune race précise._

_Arrivé au sommet, il s'assit sur son arrière train et se retourna. En scrutant les alentours de ses yeux bleus délavés, il semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un._

_Après quelques secondes, le chien fut rejoint par un cerf, puis par un loup._

_Le canidé les accueillit par un bref aboiement puis il sautilla autour d'eux, en jappant gaiement._

_Le cerf était majestueux, avec sa belle ramure, ses beaux yeux noirs et son fin museau._

_Le loup, quand à lui, était tout simplement superbe. Sa douce robe fauve luisait sous la lumière lunaire, et son regard d'or brillait d'un éclat presque aussi pur que le métal dont il arborait la couleur._

_Tous trois restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, chacun dans ses pensées, il semblait. _

_En réalité, ils attendaient encore quelqu'un._

_Un rat, qui , de ses courtes pattes, gravissait péniblement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du drôle d'équipage._

_Quand il arriva à destination, le chien le nargua en lui flanquant un coup de patte qui fit rouler le rat._

_Le chien taquin jappa, et cela tintait étrangement comme un rire humain._

_Le rongeur riposta en lui sautant entre les pattes._

_Pour mettre fin à ces chamailleries, le loup poussa un bref glapissement  autoritaire._

_Le cerf, quant à lui, observait calmement la scène._

_Quand tous furent silencieux et calmés, ils se réunirent autour du loup._

_Celui-ci se mit alors à hurler, et son hurlement résonna au cœur de la nuit._

_Le chien unit sa clameur à celui du loup, et le cerf, toujours aussi majestueux, brama puissamment. _

_Seul le rat ne put les accompagner, n'en ayant pas les capacités vocales._

_Leurs chants entremêlés, comme un appel à la nuit qui s'offrait à eux, étaient teintés de milles nuances._

_Paradoxalement, on pouvait y sentir de la joie, de la peine, de l'allégresse et de la solitude, du tourment et de la tendresse._

_Peu à peu, leur  hurlement  s'épuisa et se fondit dans le silence nocturne._

_Alors, le rat, suivi du chien et du cerf,  redescendit la colline et disparut dans les bois sombres._

_Le loup resta un moment encore sur le sommet, immobile._

_Sa belle fourrure ondulait dans la brise. Lentement, il tourna la tête, et un éclat de lune se refléta dans ses iris._

_La lumière argentée semblait entrer profondément dans les beaux yeux dorés et ceux-ci brillaient de milles feux. En cet instant, le loup au regard un peu fou paraissait humain._

_Puis, baissant le regard, il partit lui-même rejoindre ses amis, et disparut dans les ombres de la nuit…'  _

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Dans l'aube qui éclairait doucement le dortoir aux couleurs bronze et bleu, Maeve sortait peu à peu des bras de Morphée, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle gardait les yeux fermés, souhaitant revoir le regard du loup, dernière image de son rêve.

Mais les beaux yeux dorés s'évaporaient dans sa mémoire, malgré ses efforts pour les garder encore un peu.

S'étirant lascivement dans son lit, elle savourait cet instant de paix, seulement troublé par les respirations profondes de ses camarades de chambrée.

De temps en temps, de drôles de rêves se mélangeaient à son sommeil.

Parfois prémonitoires, ils la prévenaient d'un danger futur, pour elle ou les personnes qu'elle aimait, comme Sirius, par exemple.

Parfois, elle y voyait ses parents, dans leur vie quotidienne. Cela était plus dur pour elle. Ils l'avaient abandonnée, et elle en avait fait son deuil. 

Mais ce songe candide, cette étrange compagnie, le rat, le loup, le cerf et le chien, revenait régulièrement dans ses nuits, pour son plus grand plaisir. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, ce rêve l'apaisait, et le matin était toujours plus doux.

Maeve s'était toujours demandée l'origine et le but de ce songe. Peut être était –ce Caera qui lui transmettait son propre imaginaire ? Car elle en était sure, cela n'était que pure fiction ! 

A t-on déjà vu un loup, un chien, un cerf et un rat amis ?! 

Mais ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'était l'évolution de ce rêve.

Avant, elle avait l'impression de concentrer son attention sur le chien. Mais cette nuit, c'était le loup qui avait été le « personnage principal ». Ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était de l'éclat de ses yeux d'or, et la fascination qu'ils exerçaient sur elle.

La jeune fille, toujours dans ses pensées, quitta ses chaudes couvertures, et se leva. 

Elle alla prendre une douche pour finir de se réveiller. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua des bleus sur ses épaules et ses bras. 

« Aie ! j'avais oublié … »

Les traces sur ses bras étaient dû à Malefoy, et celles sur ces bras étaient de Sirius.

Il s'en était passé des choses hier soir…

Elle secoua la tête pour extraire ses souvenirs de son cerveau, et s'habilla.

- Tiens, Maeve, déjà debout ? 

Devant elle se tenait Julie, une de ses camarades de dortoir.

Julie était une des rares élèves avec qui Maeve s'entendait bien. Il faut dire que elle aussi subissait l'intolérance des élèves de Poudlard. 

La jeune fille était ravissante, avec ses beaux cheveux noirs, et sa peau mate. Mais elle avait aussi un drôle de regard, avec des yeux pers. Un œil brun, un œil vert. 

Maeve trouvait que cela lui conférait beaucoup de charme, mais ça n'était pas l'avis des gens « bien pensants » qui l'appelaient souvent 'Mauvais oeil'. En effet, certaines croyances anciennes dans le monde des sorciers attribuaient à ce type de regard la présence de magie noire.

Et, ironie du sort, Julie était née dans une famille de sorciers, et c'est dans ce monde qu'elle était malheureuse. La plupart des gens s'éloignaient d'elle, ayant peur qu'elle leur jette un mauvais sort.

Mais Maeve, qui connaissait assez bien la jeune fille maintenant, savait qu'elle était incapable de faire du mal à une mouche.

- Tiens, regarde à la fenêtre, il y a quelque chose pour toi, enfin, je crois ! Ce petit monstre refuse que je prenne son courrier, et il y a ton nom écrit dessus. Poursuivit Julie, en désignant la petite lucarne qui donnait sur la forêt. 

Perché sur l'appui de la fenêtre ouverte, un petit hibou aux plumes fauves se tenait bien droit. Un parchemin était attaché à sa patte droite, et, en effet, Maeve pouvait y lire son prénom. 

Quand la Serdaigle s'approcha du volatile miniature, celui-ci vint se perché sur son épaule, et, solennellement, lui présenta sa patte.

Amusé par le comportement de l'oiseau, Maeve détacha le papier et le déplia.

Le hibou s'envola aussitôt, sans attendre de réponse au message transporté.

La jeune fille observa alors le mot, curieuse de savoir qui lui envoyait cela. Elle ne recevait jamais de courrier d'habitude.

Tout de suite, elle fut charmé par l'écriture fine et déliée de l'auteur.

Avant de le lire, elle posa son regard sur la signature.

- Oh, mon dieu ! Remus !? s'exclama t-elle.

- Quoi ? C'est Remus qui t'écrit ! s'écria Julie.

Elle s'approchait, prête à lire par dessus l'épaule de Maeve, mais celle-ci esquiva et courut vers son lit pour lire en paix.

Malheureusement pour sa tranquillité, les filles se réveillaient à leur tour à cause du cri de Julie.

- Remus ? Remus le Griffondor ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il t'écrit ? A toi ! s'étonna l'une.

- Tu as déjà Sirius ! Tu vas pas fréquenter Remus maintenant ! Ce n'est pas juste ! grogna une autre.

- Ils doivent bien aimer les cinglées, faut croire ! Termina la dernière, non sans méchanceté. 

Les maraudeurs étaient parmi les garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard, et beaucoup de filles étaient déjà jalouses que Maeve soit si proche de Sirius.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, sans se soucier de ces commentaires blessants.

Les trois autres Serdaigle avec qui Maeve et Julie partageaient le dortoir étaient de vraies chipies, et  les deux amies ne les écoutaient plus depuis belle lurette.

Elle tira les rideaux du baldaquin, et lut enfin sa lettre.

' _Chère Maeve,_

Je tenais à t'écrire de suite pour éviter que tu te ronges les sangs trop longtemps.

Sirius m'a transmis tes excuses…pour hier. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas du tout, si tu m'as « laissé en plan » pour reprendre l'expression de Sirius. Je t'avoue que sur le moment, tu m'as surpris, et même maintenant, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as réagi aussi brusquement. Mais ce n'est rien. Chacun a ses secrets, et je respecte le tien, si tu en as un.

Je pense que c'est peut être en rapport avec ce que tu m'as  confié dans le Poudlard Express . Ai  je raison ? En tout cas, j'ai été honoré de ta confiance et je ne te trahirais pas. Si tu veux parler, je me doute que c'est vers Sirius que tu te tourneras, mais sache que je peux aussi t'écouter…Si tu le souhaites…je ne sais pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, méfie toi de Malefoy, c'est un être abject et dangereux. Evite le, il va sûrement essayer de te piéger à nouveau. Mais surtout, s'il te défie encore, essaye de ne pas te mettre en danger…toi, comme hier. De toute façon, j'en ai parlé à Sirius, et on va le surveiller.

Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne journée. 

A bientôt !

Remus'

Maeve était troublée par les mots du griffondor. Les pensées se bousculaient en elle. 

Petit a – il ne lui en voulait pas de son comportement de la veille.

Petit b – il ne la qualifiait pas de bizarre, comme les autres.

Petit c – Il a pris la peine de lui écrire au petit matin.

Petit d – il lui propose gentiment de l'écouter, mais sans insister, sans curiosité.

Et surtout :

Petit d – IL VOULAIT LA PROTEGER !!!!!!!!

La jeune fille n'en revenait pas ! Remus, lui, allait surveiller Malefoy pour la protéger !

Elle revoyait confusément la façon dont le jeune homme avait menacé le serpentard, la veille.

Mais le plus important, ce qui lui faisait chaud au cœur, c'était le fait que Remus allait respecter son secret, qu'il lui disait, et qu'en plus il proposait de l'écouter si jamais elle le voulait. 

Juste si elle le voulait. Là était toute la différence. Il n'insistait pas.

 « Si je laisse traîner cette lettre, je vais me faire étriper par les filles !! » se dit-elle.

Une bonne partie des jeunes filles de Poudlard aurait souhaité recevoir ce genre de lettre de la part d'un des maraudeurs !

Elle se sentait bizarrement rassurée à la lecture de cette lettre. Rassurée, et heureuse. Remus… 

Puis le doute s'installa en elle . Et si il avait écrit tout ça par simple politesse ? 

« Et alors ? Il l'a écrit quand même, non ? »

Maeve cacha soigneusement la lettre sous son matelas et sortit de son lit.

Quatre têtes curieuses l'attendait avec impatience.

- Et alors ? dirent-elles en cœur.

- Et alors, rien ! répliqua Maeve. 

« Non mais ! Je ne vais pas leur lire la lettre quand même ! C'est MON courrier ! Na ! »

Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle ignora ses camarades, et sortit du dortoir.

Mais elle se ravisa, et courut à nouveau vers son lit. Elle sortit la lettre sous l'œil envieux des autre filles, et la garda sur elle.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas que quelqu'un d'autre trouve cette lettre. Ils pourraient se faire des idées… »

Rassérénée, la Serdaigle sortit enfin du dortoir, et se rendit directement à son premier cours de la journée, sans passer déjeuner. 

Elle était bien trop énervée pour avaler la moindre petite chose !

Elle sortit du château et apprécia la brise qui lui balayait le visage.

Le soleil brillait déjà malgré l'heure matinale. Et Maeve se sentait d'humeur à apprécier le beau temps, du moins aujourd'hui, pour changer.

Ressasser les évènements de la veille était vain, de toute façon.

Le premier cours était un cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

En sixième année, les élèves avaient fait le choix de leurs option, pour coller au mieux au métier qu'ils envisageaient.

Maeve, quand à elle, avait décidé d'exploiter ses dons avec les animaux, et voulait devenir professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, ou alors travailler au ministère, dans le département de défense des créatures magiques. ( Intervention de l'auteure 1 : Il existe, celui l ? Je ne sais pas, mais pourquoi pas !)

A cette fin, elle avait arrêté les cours de potion, pour lesquelles elle n'avait aucune affinité, ( Intervention de l'auteure 2 : je déteste la chimie, alors je me venge !)et ceux de divination, qui la faisaient bien rire, mais n'avaient rien de sérieux.

Donc, en cette belle matinée, elle sen rendit au cours, vite rejointe par les autres.

Le vieux professeur Martingale arriva à son tour, appuyé sur sa canne. 

- Bienvenue à tous en cette nouvelle année ! dit-il d'un ton joyeux. Pour commencer en beauté, nous allons aujourd'hui nous rapprocher du lac. J'ai inviter quelques Tritons à se joindre à nous…

Le cours se déroula sans encombre. Maeve était passionnée par tout ce qui touchait au monde animal, et les Tritons étaient des créatures lacustres intéressantes.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite. Après les soins aux créatures magiques, ce fut au tour de la botanique, en compagnie des Poufsouffle, et l'après midi, Maeve se rendit au  double cours d'arithmancie, où il n'y avait pratiquement que des Serdaigle.

Sans autre souci que ses devoirs et la lettre de Remus, la journée prit fin, la suivante aussi et la semaine s'acheva bientôt. Tous les soirs, Maeve rendait visite à Caera, et lui parlait comme elle l'aurait fait avec une amie.

Et la lune noire était loin à présent, ce qui signifiait que les Voix dans son esprit s'étaient très nettement atténuées, soulageant Maeve, qui pouvait alors vivre quasiment normalement.

Elle n'avait revu les Maraudeurs que de loin. En fait, elle les avait même évité, sans prêter attention aux multi -tentatives de Sirius pour lui parler.

En ce vendredi, le dernier cours de la semaine était la Métamorphose.

Ce cours était donné par une jeune professeur, Miss McGonagall. Celle-ci était autoritaire, mais toujours juste, et elle était aussi la directrice de la maison des Griffondor.

En parlant d'eux, justement, les voilà qui arrivaient en courant, apparemment en retard.

Le cours de métamorphose était, avec la défense contre les forces du mal, leur cours de prédilection.

Maeve s'était déjà installée au milieu de la classe, à sa place habituelle, quand elle entendit Sirius l'appeler peu discrètement. 

-Psss, Maeve, hého ! 

En se retournant légèrement, elle fit un signe de la main à son ami. Elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer plus longtemps. Auprès de lui, se tenait Peter, James, et …Remus, qui préparait méthodiquement ses affaires sur la table.

Grâce à sa baguette, qu'il tenait sous la table, Sirius fit léviter un bout de parchemin jusqu'à elle.

Discrètement, un œil surveillant la professeur, Maeve attrapa le papier.

'Très très chère Maeve, 

Comment vas-tu ?  Je m'inquiète…Depuis mardi j'ai essayé de te parler, mais tu m'as toujours échappé.  Donc, je voulais te parler de mardi justement. Le midi, je t'ai vu à ta table, et je t'ai appelé, mais tu n'as pas entendu. Tu étais apparemment dans tes pensées. Ca, c'est normal (quand tu n'es pas dans tes bouquins, tu es toujours sur une autre planète !) . Ce qui l'est moins, c'est que tu avais un sourire béat aux lèvres… Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi, s'il te plait ?! …'

« Et zut ! » pensa Maeve, « quel curieux celui l ! »

Toute cette journée, (et la semaine pour être honnête !) la jeune fille avait repensé à la lettre de Remus. Et cela l'avait peut-être fait sourire, en effet…

Elle replongea dans la lecture de la missive de Sirius.

'… Le matin, j'ai présenté tes excuses à Remus, le suppliant de te pardonner. Si si, je te jure !…'

« Grrrrrrr, qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve parfois… »

'…Et peu après, il s'est mis à écrire une lettre. Mais il a refusé de nous dire à qui ce courrier était destiné, tout en ayant l'air gêné. Et pourtant James et moi, on l'a presque tortur ! Mais c'est qu'il est têtu, le bougre ! Ca n'était pas à toi, par hasard ??…'

« Non, mais vraiment ! De quoi il se mêle !? » 

Mais Maeve n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, tout en sentant ses joues s'empourprer. La fameuse lettre était encore dans sa poche… Elle se retourna, et vit derrière elle le curieux en question qui l'observait, content de l'effet produit par sa lettre. Il hocha la tête. Apparemment, il devait se dire que la réaction de Maeve donnait la réponse à sa question ! 

A côté de Sirius, Remus semblait aussi mal à l'aise que Maeve. Il tripotait sa plume, tout en fixant son parchemin vierge.

' …Si c'est vrai, ce que je suis content !!! hi hi ! Remus est désespérant après tout ! Il pourrait avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut, mais il est aveugle…' 

« Mouais, ce n'est pas ton cas gros malin… » Ronchonna Maeve, bougonne de s'être faite avoir par Sirius.

'…Vous ne me cacheriez pas quelque chose tous les deux ? Je vais mener l'enquête ! Les deux préfets en chef, ce que se serait …mignon !

Quoi qu'il en soit, et même si c'est pas Remus le coupable, je suis soulagé de voir que tu as retrouvé le sourire.

PS : Attends moi à la fin du cours.

Ton Sirius ador

« Il a pas fini de se faire des films !? Et de toute façon, ça ne le regarde pas si Remus m'a écrit ! Et puis qu'est ce qu'il s'en va imaginer ! »

Décidée à le faire taire, Maeve retourna le parchemin et s'apprêta à répondre à Sirius quand…

- Miss Midnight, mon cours vous ennuie t-il ?

- Oups ! se dit Maeve en levant les yeux.

Devant elle, se tenait McGonagall, bien droite et les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Vous m'aviez habitué à plus d'attention, mademoiselle ! Pensez vous que votre rôle tout neuf de préfete en chef vous dispense de suivre mes cours ?

- Oh non, professeur, pardon, je suis désolée, bafouilla Maeve, rouge tomate.

Autour d'elle, les autres élèves riaient, sauf Sirius, le coupable. Si il n'avait pas écrit cette fichue lettre, Maeve aurait suivi le cours.

Celui ci se leva. 

- Professeur, n'en veuillez pas à Maeve, c'est de ma faute. J'avais quelque chose d'urgent à lui dire, et je lui ai écrit. C'est moi qu'il faut punir.

- Très bien, Mr Black, dit McGonagall, étonnée. C'est très chevaleresque de votre part de vous être dénoncé. Néanmoins, ça n'excuse en rien votre camarade. Vous serez donc tous les deux en retenue ce soir. Venez me trouver à la fin du cours

- Oui, professeur...Répondirent les deux interpellés.

Malgré la sanction, Maeve était soulagée. McGonagall n'avait pas demandé la fameuse lettre. 

Sirius était un de ses élèves préférés, et cela avait sûrement joué en leur faveur.

La Serdaigle suivit alors le cours avec attention, soucieuse de redorer son blason auprès du professeur.

Par contre, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévue, c'est qu'avant la fin du cours, Peter et Remus avaient réussi à se faire punir aussi, sans nul doute pour accompagner leur camarade.

Quand les deux heures touchèrent à leur fin, les retenus restèrent à leur place, alors que la classe se vidait.

Maeve remarqua avec étonnement que James, non seulement s'était tenu tranquille et ne s'était pas fait punir, mais qu'en plus, il semblait pressé de quitter la classe.

Après avoir dit au revoir à ses camarades, il partit en courant.

Curieuse, Maeve demanda la raison de cet empressement à Sirius, qui était venu s'asseoir prés d'elle.

- Oh, il a une jolie rousse à voir…répondit-il évasivement.

-Et qui ? insista la Serdaigle.

- Une Griffondor qui a enfin succombé à son charme ! lui dit il en clignant de l'œil.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tous les deux ! Je vous ai puni pour avoir correspondu , vous papotez encore ! 

Encore une fois, McGonagall se tenait devant eux, l'air faussement pinc

- Faites attention, Miss Midnight, Mr Black déteint sur vous…ajouta t'elle, une pointe d'humour dans l'œil.

- Excusez nous, mademoiselle, dit Sirius, la bouche en cœur.

- Bon, puisque vos amis se joignent aimablement à nous, poursuivit-elle en désignant Remus et Peter, nous allons joindre l'utile à la punition. Mr Black et Mr Pettigrow, vous allez ranger et nettoyer le cagibi, qui en a grand besoin.

Sirius et Peter acquiescèrent et en traînant les pieds, se rendirent au fond de la classe, là où se trouvait le fameux cagibi.

- Quant à vous, jeunes gens, continua McGonagall en s'adressant à Remus et Maeve, vous allez rester ici et me rédiger un parchemin sur ce que veut dire 'être préfet en chef'.

- Cela vous aidera peut être à comprendre qu'être en retenue ne devrait pas faire parti de vos attributions !

- Sur ce, je vous laisse. Je viendrais vous rechercher dans deux heures. Acheva la professeur en sortant.

Les deux élèves restèrent silencieux un moment.

Maeve était affreusement gênée de se retrouver à nouveau seule avec le beau Griffondor, surtout après les évènements de la veille, la lettre de Remus, et les déductions de Sirius.

-Ah celui-là, il va me le payer, pensa t'elle tout haut.

- Quoi ? Qui va te le payer ? Moi ?

Avec amusement, Remus regardait à présent la jeune fille, qui se sentit passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

- Oh non ! Pas toi, excuse moi, je pensais à Sirius en fait. Balbutia t'elle.

- Ah oui ? Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai dit ! lui répondit Remus, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Bon, on se met au travail ? Plus vite on commencera, plus vite, on aura fini ! Dit Maeve l'air faussement enjoué, en plongeant le nez dans son sac.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle se rendait compte que se trouver si prés du Griffondor lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu, en fait.

Nerveuse, elle extirpa  un parchemin, et le posa trop brusquement sur sa table, ce qui eut pour effet de renverser son encrier.

L'encre se déversa partout, y compris sur les affaires de Remus.

- Et zut ! se fustigea t-elle. Je suis désolé, Remus, je suis vraiment maladroite.

- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce que nous a dit Sirius ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien. 

Calmement, il sortit sa baguette magique, et d'un geste désinvolte, nettoya les dégâts.

Maeve le remercia, et voulut plonger sa plume dans l'encre. Mais, vraiment troublée, elle renversa à nouveau son encrier.

Remus sans un mot, remarquant la nervosité de Maeve, nettoya une nouvelle fois la table, et posa une main sur son bras.

« J'ai déjà vu cette scène… » se dit Maeve.

Cela, loin de l'apaiser la troubla encore plus. Ce geste-ci lui rappelait le même geste de Remus, le lundi, alors qu'elle avait failli blessé Malefoy.

Mais Maeve ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Remus allait dire…

- Ecoute, je voudrais te parler de la dernière fois. Commença t-il, mal à l'aise lui aussi. Tu as reçu ma lettre ?

- Euh, oui. Je te remercie…Vraiment, excuse moi encore pour la façon dont j'ai r…

- Arrête. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est rien. L'interrompit-il. Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal pour ça. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu t'es enfuie, mais tu n'as pas à me le dire si tu ne veux pas.

- Merci…

Remus était vraiment quelqu'un  d'unique. Il semblait vraiment comprendre ce qui ce passait dans la tête. Comme si lui aussi avait, ou avait eu un grave secret à préserver.

Alors, soulagée et à moitié calmée, elle leva enfin la tête, et rencontra les beaux yeux dorés de Remus…

- Mon dieu ! Tes yeux ! s'étrangla Maeve, tout à coup.

-Quoi, mes yeux ? s'étonna Remus, vraiment très surpris par l'apostrophe .

Elle aurait pu se dire que Remus allait vraiment finir par la prendre pour une folle, malgré sa tolérance.

Mais cela était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle ne pouvait pas détaché le regard de celui de Remus. 

Ses yeux couleur or, si particuliers, étaient ceux…du loup de ses songes…

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Alors, qu'en dites vous ?? Vous avez aim ?

On entre dans le vif  l !

Une petite review , please, pour la pauvre petite auteure en détresse…

* Je pense qu'il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour la suite, parce que je vais avoir une semaine d'enfer au boulot (Pfffffffffffff)

J'ai pas envie d'aller bosser, na !

BISOUS A TOUS


	8. Les yeux dorés

**Les yeux dorés**

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)§(*(*(*(*(*(*(* 

**Disclaimer** : patati patata, rien à moi, tout à JK ! (Ce que j'aime les rimes !)

Coucou à tout le monde !!

Alors, pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser du retard que j'ai à poster ce chapitre. Mais j'ai une raison très valable.

*petit résumé pour que vous puissez comprendre le pourquoi du comment ! *

Je suis une petite française de 22 ans qui veut tout recommencer, quitter sa triste vie. ( Lisez ma bio si vous voulez plus d'infos).

Mon frère, de qui je suis très proche, a déjà fait le grand saut. Il est parti vivre au Québec. On dit que quand tout va mal, ça ne sert à rien de s'enfuir, mais moi je dis que ça aide quand même.

Bref, depuis que j'ai fini mes études, il y a un an et demi, j'essaye d'aller le rejoindre. Je tente  d'être  accepter  par la délégation générale du québec. Mais, trop jeune, pas assez d'expérience professionnelle, et je n'étais pas accepté. 

Et là, mercredi, j'ai reçu une réponse positive !! Dans un délai de 6 à 9 mois, je pars !! Je change de vie !! Youpi !!

Ce qui est drôle, c'est que mon chiffre porte-bonheur est le 22, ( je suis née un 22 mars)  et cette année, j'ai 22 ans, mon dossier a été traité le 22 mars( ! ) Et j'ai reçu la réponse le 22 avril !! 

Enfin, voilà, tout ça pour vous dire que mon esprit a été accaparé par cette bonne nouvelle, et que j'ai eu du mal à me concentrer sur mon histoire. Voilà. Ne m'en veuillez pas si ce chapitre est moins bon que les autres…(bien que je ne dise pas que les autres étaient bons, ça, c'est à vous de juger !)

Bisous à tous !!

**Réponses aux reviews : **

 Merci beaucoup **Axilla** pour ton enthousiasme ! En espérant que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite, je te salue ! Si tu veux des compléments sur l'histoire, si tu as des questions, n'hésites pas à me laisse ton mail !

Titou Moony : J'étais triste, tu avais disparu… Et je suis d'autant plus contente de ravoir de tes nouvelles. Et ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir que tu aimes mon histoire, toi, la spécialiste des fics Remusiennes. 

Et, pour te répondre, oui j'ai lu la fic vedette de Fred et George ! Tous les fans de Remus doivent la lire ! C'est la meilleure ! Et c'est possible, que, involontairement, certaines parties de mes chapitres ressemblent à cette fic. Pourtant, je t'assure, je fais beaucoup d 'effort pour essayer de m'en éloigner ! Bisou, et j'attends avec impatience ta prochaine review !

**Maya : **Merci ! Je suis heureuse que quelqu'un remarque mon effort pour ne pas trop laisser de fautes d'ortho ! En fait, sans me vanter, j'ai toujours eu des facilités en ortho, et je t'assure que ça aide ! Et si tu veux de l'aide pour tes fics à ce sujet, je serais ravi de t'aider ! Voilà la suite, et désolé si tu as trouvé l'attente longue ! (PS : Et c'est MON Remus, na !). Bisou et la prochaine !

Thomot512 : Milles mercis ! Je t'assure, j'ai rougi en lisant ta review ! Ma fic qualifiée de « géniale », Oh la la , que d'émotions ! Bisou, et envoie moi encore des reviews comme çà, je deviens accro ! 

Et pour finir, **Ambre** :  Salut  ! Je vois que tu as les mêmes goûts que moi en matière de poésies ! Et tu as raison, moi aussi j'ai rencontré beaucoup de #bip# ( traduction : Filles pas très sympathiques et qui ont leurs chevilles plus grosses que leur cerveau.)Au cours de ma longue vie…(Par rapport à toi -). Je te réponds aussi pour la réponse de la review laissée dans ta fic **ILUVË OF AMARTH. **Oui, j'aime bien ton Drago, et je suis contente de voir que Remus a une bonne place dans ton new chapter ! Je te remercie pour le compliment sur ma légende. C'est vrai que je ne t'avais jamais répondu pour : Je ne l'ai que réecrit et étoffée pour coller à ce que je voulais en faire. En réalité, je me suis inspirée d'une légende Gaélique (irlandaise), trouvée sur un site, et  que j'ai péniblement traduite de l'anglais. Et, oui, il m'arrive d'écrire des poèmes( A la fin du chapitre 3 j'en ai écrit un modeste), mais des vrais, je n'oserais jamais les publier ! Déjà, que pour les fics, je suis ultra nerveuse de savoir si ça va vous plaire ou pas, alors, les poèmes, qui sont encore plus personnels, ça me déchirerait d'avoir des critiques négatives…Si si J'te jure, je suis très sensible, trop, peut être ! Si tu veux, je t'en ferais passer un par mail.Sinon, as tu reçu mon mail (Appelé test)? Je crois qu'il y as un pb, je n'ai pas reçu le poème que tu m'as envoyé. STP, dis moi si tu reçois mes mails, parce que ça m'embéterait bcp d 'écrire dans le vent !). Bisou, en espérant avoir très vite de tes nouvelles !

* Pour finir, je vous remercie tous de ces reviews, si encourageantes. Je n'ai pas 40 reviews au chapitre, mais ce n'est pas grave…Celles que je reçois sont d'autant plus précieuses…

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

- Euhhhh…Maeve ? Tu peux me dire ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ? Interrogea Remus, la moue  perplexe. Les sourcils levés, il semblait partagé entre l'envie de rire et celle de s'enfuir en courant.

Maeve ne répondait toujours pas.

Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans un océan de lave, d'une couleur rare et précieuse, le regard d'ambre de son camarade.

En cet instant, elle oubliait le monde réel, perdue dans les souvenirs de ses songes, encore vifs à son esprit. La jeune fille s'égarait complètement dans la contemplation du regard doré de Remus.

Comme un calque, un autre regard se transposait à celui-ci, le regard sauvage du loup fauve dont elle rêvait si souvent.

- Oh ! Ca va ? 

Vaguement inquiet pour la santé mentale de la jeune fille qui le fixait avec tant d'insistance, Remus passa une main devant les yeux de Maeve, pour essayer de la tirer de ses pensées.

Ce geste eut l'effet escompté, et la Serdaigle émergea du fin fond de l'abîme dans lequel elle était plongée.

Rompant le contact visuel, elle secoua la tête, pour extirper de ses pensées l'intense couleur si obsédante, et balbutia 

- Euh…Oui, ça va…Enfin je crois…

Voyant enfin l'expression légèrement inquiète et très surprise de Remus, elle commençait à se rendre compte, peu à peu, de la drôle de scène dont elle avait été le personnage principal.

Cette fois ci en spectatrice, elle revoyait dans sa tête les instants passés.

Elle, sans bouger, sans parler, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux rivés sur les yeux de Remus.

Remus, indécis quant à l'attitude à prendre, devant se creuser le cerveau pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle trouvait de si intéressant dans ses yeux.

Bien qu'encore troublée par la ressemblance des regards, elle réalisait un peu à la fois la bizarrerie de la situation, et se sentit soudain très très gênée par son comportement.

'' Et alors ! Oui, Remus a peut être des yeux de la même couleur que ceux du loup, mais tu crois que c'est une raison de te ridiculiser encore ? Devant Remus en plus ! Milles méduses ! R-E-M-U-S ! Encore!"

Elle  se disait que vraiment, Remus serait très courageux de se montrer encore gentil avec elle à présent! En deux semaines seulement, elle s'était montrait impolie ( c'est un faible mot !) à son égard deux fois… Non mais vraiment ! La première fois, il lui avait pardonné sans broncher, mais cette fois ci ? 

Plus ses pensées prenaient en consistance, plus elle se sentait mal. Son visage prenait à présent une teinte peu avantageuse, et ses mains étaient désagréablement moites. Son cœur battait la chamade et pour compléter son état de malaise, son estomac semblait soudain tenter par l'idée de remonter le plus haut possible…

Elle réfléchit en quatrième vitesse pour trouver une issue à cette embarrassante situation.

Deux solutions 'imposèrent à son esprit.

 Premièrement, s'enfuir en courant  et se cacher au fond de son lit. 

_« Hum, tentant…. Sauf si je veux que Remus me parle encore ! »_

Deuxièmement, lui raconter le pourquoi du comment.

_« Risqué, mais je n'ai plus vraiment le choix ! ?»_

A côté, Remus attendait patiemment que Maeve finisse ses réflexions et lui explique enfin ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit quand même par lui redemander :

- Euh, Maeve, Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Sirius peut être ?

- Non, non, ça va je t'assure. Excuse moi ! j'étais dans mes pensées…

- C'est ce que j'ai vu ! Plaisanta t'il, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère. Dis, je suis peut être trop curieux, mais tu peux me dire ce que tu trouvais à mes yeux, il y a une minute ?

Maeve respira profondément, et, en se disant qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, se prépara à lui dire la vérité.

Les mains sagement posées sur la table, elle gardait les yeux sur celles-ci pour ne pas avoir à recroiser le regard qui la troublait tant.

- Euh, oui, tu as le droit de savoir. En fait, c'est un peu idiot…. J'ai fait un rêve la dernière fois, (Volontairement, elle omis de dire qu'elle faisait 'souvent' ce même rêve), et dans celui-ci, je voyais quatre animaux, dont un loup, se promener sur une colline, du genre de celle derrière le terrain de quidditch. Et…le loup avait des yeux qui ressemblaient beaucoup aux tiens. Ca m'a fait bizarre quand je m'en suis rendu compte, parce que…des yeux de même couleur que les tiens, c'est rare… Voilà… je t'ai dit que c'est un peu bête, alors ne te moque pas ! Acheva t-elle, en tentant un regard vers son camarade.

Mais Remus n'avait pas du tout envie de se moquer, ni de rire d'ailleurs.

En entendant le récit de Maeve, il avait très nettement pali et contemplait à présent la jeune fille d'un air étrange.

Il lui demanda, la voix un peu altérée :

- Tu te souviens des autres animaux, dans ton rêve ?

- Oui, il y avait un cerf, un grand chien noir, et puis un rat aussi. Mais pourquoi…

- Parce que rien ! La coupa t-il sèchement. 

Maeve ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Remus réagissait aussi brusquement ? Elle paniqua sans en savoir vraiment la raison. Visiblement, son rêve inquiétait Remus, et le mettait en colère. Mais pourquoi ? Son cœur battait à tout rompre à présent. 

« Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? » Se dit elle en osant lever les yeux vers ceux de Remus, qui flamboyaient.

- Remus, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ca va ? Pourquoi…

- Arrête de poser des questions, s'il te plait ! Tout va bien. 

Peu à peu, il semblait reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Se recomposant un visage impassible, il regarda Maeve, et posa une main sur son bras, en appuyant un peu trop fort.

Décidément, il était aussi bizarre qu'elle ! Se disait elle. Elle sentait la pression de la main de Remus sur son bras, et percevait l'inquiétude du jeune homme, autant par ce geste que par l'air faussement calme de Remus, trahi par son regard. En lui, elle pouvait lire de la détresse, de la peur et de la colère aussi. 

Encore une fois, POURQUOI ?? Pensait-elle au désarroi.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le récit de son rêve pouvait causer autant de panique chez le jeune homme. 

- Tu sais, ce n'est qu'un rêve…

- Exactement, ce n'est qu'un rêve ! La coupa t-il à nouveau. Et puis comment tu peux comparer la couleur de mes yeux avec ceux d'un loup ?! J'ai l'impression que tu confonds rêves et réalit !

Maeve était choquée par la virulence des paroles de Remus. Lui, qui d'habitude était si calme, si courtois, il la blessait ouvertement. Pour un rêve ! 

Mais elle sentait que par cela, il cherchait à la convaincre de quelque chose. Mais de quoi ? 

Elle n'aimait pas du tout ça. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui, surtout pas lui ! Mais s'il décidait de jouer contre elle, il n'allait pas forcément gagner. La jeune fille avait le sens de la répartie plutôt bien aiguis

De plus, et malheureusement pour Remus, la jeune fille n'était pas idiote, loin de là. Le comportement du Griffondor  aiguisait sa curiosité, et la renforçait dans son hypothèse que le jeune homme, charmant au demeurant, cachait quelque chose aussi.

Mais ce n'était ni le moment pour une joute verbale, ni  le moment de le questionner d'ailleurs. Elle se sentait plus attristée que vexée par l'attitude de Remus, et ne voulait pas envenimer les choses.

 Elle était sure que Remus n'aurait pas apprécié ses questions, et elle ne voulait pas le rendre plus en colère qu'il ne le paraissait déjà. Pour l'instant, le mieux était d'abonder en son sens, pour le calmer et le rassurer.

- Ok, je me suis peut être trompé… Excuses moi si je t'ai vexé.. Bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi ! Ne put elle s'empêcher de dire, piquée au vif.

**BANG !**

Un grand bruit  retentit dans la petite pièce au fond de la salle, interrompant cette discussion pénible.

- Peter et Sirius ! S'exclamèrent en cœur Remus et Maeve, en se levant d'un bond.

Tous deux se rendirent en courant dans le cagibi. 

Un spectacle assez surprenant les attendait. Il aurait pu les faire rire, s'ils n'étaient pas tous deux encore sous le coup de la discussion passée.

Au milieu d'un fatras de caisses et de boites diverses, volant en tout sens et dispersées aux quatre coins de la petite pièce, se tenaient les deux Griffondors. 

Peter était par terre, dos au sol, et essayait de repousser Sirius, qui le maintenait fermement, assis à califourchon sur son camarade, la baguette à la main.

- Je t'ai eu ! Cria Sirius, triomphant.

- Grrrr, grogna Peter en guise de réponse.

- Mais-qu'est-ce-qui-se-passe-ici ? ! Tonna une voix familière derrière eux.

Lentement, Sirius et Peter levèrent la tête, et Maeve et Remus, sur le pas de la porte, se retournèrent.

Tous étaient tellement absorbés dans leur tâche; Sirius et Peter dans leur lutte, Remus et Maeve dans leur contemplation; qu'ils n'avaient ni vu ni entendu leur professeur de métamorphose arriver par derrière.

McGonagall, sans adresser un regard pour les deux spectateurs, les poussa sans ménagement, et se fraya un chemin au milieu des boites et autres objets qui jonchaient le sol.

Quand elle arriva devant les deux coupables, tous deux s'étaient déjà redressés, la robe poussiéreuse, et les joues d'une couleur qui concurrençait le rouge de leur écusson.

- Messieurs Black et Pettigrow, est ce ainsi que vous rangez vos affaires, d'habitude ? leur dit elle, les lèvres pincées et son regard d'aigle fixés sur eux.

Les maraudeurs ne craignaient pas grand monde, au château. Les remontrances des professeurs et des préfets passaient généralement au dessus de leurs jolies petites têtes. Seules deux personnes arrivaient à les faire culpabiliser. Paradoxalement , il s'agissait aussi des deux adultes qu'ils appréciaient le plus : Le directeur de l'école, Dumbledore, souvent peu regardant sur  leurs bêtises, et qui basait ses relations avec les élèves sur la confiance mutuelle, et surtout leur directrice de maison, le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci, en jouant finement, avait toujours su se faire respecter des élèves turbulents. 

Mais cette fois ci, elle paraissait vraiment en colère, et aucun élève n'aurait aimé se trouvé à la place de Sirius et de Peter.

 Sans attendre de réponse à sa question, elle s'approcha encore plus, et, faisant preuve d'une force surprenante pour sa frêle silhouette, attrapa les oreilles des deux compères.

En les soulevant à moitié, et sans égard pour leurs protestations, elle les amena dans la salle de cours, et les força à s'asseoir devant elle.

Remus et Maeve, toujours en spectateurs, se regardèrent, indécis, ne sachant quelle conduite tenir. Fallait il se manifester ou au contraire rester sagement l ?

Leurs réflexions trouvèrent une réponse quand le professeur se rendit enfin compte de leur présence et leur dit de s'asseoir aussi, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire, sans un mot.

- Je suis très déçu de votre conduite, tous les quatre. 

Tous baissèrent la tête, sentant la sanction approcher.

- Mr Black et Mr Pettigow, quel âge avez vous, Milles Tritons ! dit McGonagall

-On ne peut donc pas vous laisser seuls cinq minutes ? Non, mais vraiment, à dix sept ans,  se battre comme des élèves de première année !  Enchaîna t-elle

- On ne se battait pas pour de vrai, professeur… Prononça Sirius, d'une toute petite voix.

- JE LE SAIS BIEN, MR BLACK ! tonna McGonagall. Vous me prenez pour une idiote ?! 

Sirius rentra la tête dans les épaules, espérant peut être ainsi se protéger de la fureur de son professeur

- Et tous les deux, qu'avez vous dans la tête pour les laisser faire ? Poursuivit McGonagall, en s'adressant à Maeve et Remus. Pour Mr Lupin, je sais qu'il est ami avec ses zouaves, et donc ça peut se comprendre si il n'a pas réagi. Mais vous, Miss Midnight !! J'attendais un peu mieux de la part d'une élève de Serdaigle. Je peux vous dire que je ferais part de cela au professeur Flitwick !

Maeve, ouvrit la bouche et la referma, comme un poisson, surprise par l'accusation injuste de la directrice des Griffondor.

Ce fut Remus qui prit la parole, ayant réagi plus vite que Maeve.

En levant les yeux, sans ciller, il dit pour leur défense :

- Pardonnez moi, professeur, mais on ne les a pas entendu avant. On venait d'arriver à la porte, quand vous êtes arrivé…sinon on aurait réagi…

- Hum, il est vrai que moi qui me trouvait dans la salle à côté, je n'ai rien entendu avant non plus…Dit McGonagall en regardant Sirius et Peter à tour de rôle.

- Avez vous une explication, Messieurs ?

Peter se tassait au fond de sa chaise. Trop effrayé pour parler , on aurait dit qu'il aurait voulu être une souris pour s'enfuir dans un trou du mur..

Ce fut donc Sirius qui parla, apparemment résigné à subir les foudres de leur professeur.

Une grimace au visage, il dit d'une voix  à peine audible : 

- On avait fait un sortilège d'insonorisation, pour les laisser travailler en paix…Finit-il en désignant du doigt Remus et Maeve.

- Quel délicate attention, Mr Black !! Ironisa McGonagall.

Peu à peu, sa fureur semblait laisser la place à de l'amusement, qu'elle s'efforçait de dissimuler sous un masque de froideur.

- Décidément, vous m'aurez tout fait, Messieurs…Ajouta McGonagall, en hochant la tête.

- On va dire que je vous crois. Mr Lupin et Miss Midnight, rentrez chez vous. Je vous dispense du reste de votre précédente punition. Quant à vous, Messieurs, vous allez venir avec moi, je crois que votre professeur de Potion vient de recevoir une livraison de rats morts. Il sera ravi d'avoir de l'aide pour les mettre dans le formol…

Peter lança un regard paniqué à ses camarades. Apparemment, cette tache ne l'enchantait guère, on peut même dire qu'il avait l'air mort de peur, pensa Maeve.

Remus, qui, lui aussi, avait intercepté le message de frayeur de Peter, tenta :

- professeur, Peter a la phobie des rats, il ne pourrait pas….

- Mr Pettigrow a la phobie de tout, Mr Lupin ! l'interrompit leur professeur. Quant à vous, filez avant que je change d'avis ! Dit elle en regardant Maeve et Remus, toujours assis.

Ils ne se firent pas prier, et sans laisser le temps à McGonagall de dire autre chose, ils furent dehors.

Ils se trouvaient donc sur le pas de la porte. Maeve, en rangeant ses affaires qu'elle avait emporté dans ses bras pour plus de rapidité, s'apprêtait à partir de son coté en direction de la salle commune des Serdaigle.

Tout à ses réflexions sur le fait qu'elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas se faire punir, elle ne remarquait pas Remus, qui, à ses côtés, paraissait à nouveau pensif et soucieux.

La jeune fille, avant de partir, voulut dire au revoir au Griffondor.

Mais au lieu de répondre un simple « au revoir » ou « bonne nuit » comme Maeve s'y attendait, Remus se tourna vers elle, et , l'air hésitant, lui présenta ses excuses.

- mais pourquoi ?! S'étonna Maeve.

- Eh bien, pour tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as parlé de ton rêve…Précisa t-il.

- Ah, çà…dit Maeve. On oublie, d'accord ?

- Ok, répondit Remus, visiblement soulagé.  

- Je voudrais juste te demander, à propos de çà, pourquoi tu as réagi aussi…brusquement ?

- Je …je pensais à autre chose. Lui répondit-il en s'éloignant. A la prochaine…

Maeve voyait bien que le jeune homme lui mentait. Visiblement, il avait bel et bien un secret à préserver et ce rêve avait un lien avec ce qu'il cachait. 

Le sac sur l'épaule, Maeve regagnait la tour des Serdaigle. Mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il était en compagnie d'un beau jeune homme aux fins cheveux châtains et au regard doré. Elle le voyait encore s'éloigner de sa démarche souple, qui pouvait rappeler celle de Caera. Oui, il avait les yeux dorés comme le loup de ses songes, et la démarche aussi déliée que Caera…Son imagination trop fertile faisait métamorphoser Remus en loup…le loup fauve de ses rêves.

« Ouh là… Remus a raison, il faut que je tempère mon imagination, moi! » Se dit elle en se rendant compte de se qu'elle inventait. 

En essayant de redevenir maîtresse de ses pensées, elle arriva bientôt devant le tableau gardien des appartements des Serdaigle.

Celui était particulièrement beau. Maeve l'aimait beaucoup, et s'arrêtait souvent devant, pour juste le contempler. Entouré d'un cadre doré, un grand navire se tenait au dessus des flots. Celui-ci était soumis aux lois de la nature à l'extérieur du tableau. Ce soir, dans le crépuscule mauve, la mer était paisible et les cieux cléments. A son bord, le capitaine salua la jeune fille. 

- Chère demoiselle, Beau temps, n'est ce pas ? 

- En effet…

- le proverbe de passe ?

Ce fameux capitaine, un peu fantasque, avait décidé de faire l'original, et désignait chaque semaine, non pas un mot de passe, mais un « proverbe de passe » !

- _Les grands diseurs ne sont pas les grands faiseurs_. Prononça t-elle d'une voix neutre.

- Quel juste pensée ! s'exclama le chef du bateau, en laissant passer Maeve.

Elle salua Julie qui lisait dans un coin de la salle, et monta au dortoir. Elle sortit ses affaires de cours, et s'appéta à faire ses devoirs.

Depuis longtemps déjà, Maeve préférait travailler sur son lit, ou au pied de celui ci, plutôt que sur un bureau, dans la salle commune. Il y avait toujours trop d'animation, trop de bruit. Et Maeve préférait la solitude et la paix feutrée du dortoir.

La jeune fille ressentait toujours une bouffée de fierté en contemplant  la chambrée. Les années n'avaient en rien affaibli ce sentiment. 

Quand elle était arrivée, petite fille tremblante, le choipeau avait désigné la maison des Serdaigle pour l'accueillir. En ce temps, elle aurait accepté avec plaisir n'importe quelle maison. 

Mais à présent, depuis quelle connaissait les caractères, les qualités, les défauts et les enjeux de sa maison, et des autres, elle n'aurait changé pour rien au monde.

L'aigle bronze déployait ses ailes sur la tapisserie couleur azur, dans le dortoir. Le regarder rassurait Maeve, elle se sentait en harmonie avec ce qu'il représentait.

Sagesse, amour du travail, intelligence, respect des autres…Tout cela était en elle. 

Maeve étendit ses affaires sur le couvre lit, et se mit au travail. Elle commença par un devoir de défense contre les forces du mal ( Les vampires : leur représentation faussée dans la littérature. Expliquez les différences, argumentez), poursuivit par l'astronomie ( Les effets bénéfiques de la constellation du chariot sur les sortilèges qui l'invoquent), et acheva par la métamorphose ( Comment réussir la transformation d'un parapluie en épée ).

- Ouf, fini ! dit elle en s'étirant.

Son estomac qui protestait lui rappela qu'il était l'heure d'aller dîner.

Après avoir soigneusement rangé ses affaires, elle descendit donc. Dans la salle commune désertée, elle retrouva quand même Julie, qui, sans doute absorbée dans sa lecture, ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure.

Maeve sortit Julie de son monde, et l'invita à se joindre à elle pour descendre manger.

Le repas était servi et presque tous les élèves étaient déjà attablés quand les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent. Maeve, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor, toujours la plus bruyante, remarqua que trois des quatre maraudeurs n'étaient pas encore là. Seul James était assis, discutant avec passion (peut être de qudditch) avec une charmante jeune fille rousse. Maeve la reconnut. Il s'agissait de Lily Evans, une studieuse élève avec qui Maeve avait déjà travaillé. 

Avec Julie, Maeve discuta distraitement, le regard toujours attiré vers la grande porte, les pensées occupés par un des maraudeurs absents, le plus énigmatique, et le plus attirant, ne put -t'elle s'empêcher de s'avouer : Remus Lupin.

Les desserts venaient d'être servi quand justement il arriva, essoufflé, accompagna de Sirius et de Peter. Celui- ci semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Très pâle, les mains tremblantes, il se laissa tomber  à sa place.

Apparemment, il ne se remettait pas d'avoir mis des rats morts dans le formol !

En souriant, elle repris sa conversation avec Julie, qui lui parlait du cours de botanique.

Mais son esprit hyper-actif  se détachait de la voix de Julie. En réalité, Maeve mûrissait le projet d'aller voir Sirius, pour lui parler de la réaction de Remus quand elle lui avait parlé de son rêve.

Sirius ne trahira pas son ami si jamais les soupçons de Maeve étaient exacts, mais sa réaction lui donnerait peut être des indices sue la nature du secret de Remus.

D'ordinaire, elle n'était pas de nature curieuse, mais là, c'était étrange. 

Sans savoir encore pourquoi, le fait de savoir que Remus cachait quelque chose l'oppressait. Elle DEVAIT savoir quoi, pour retrouver la paix. Elle se sentait proche du jeune homme. En plus, elle, elle lui avait en partie dévoilé son secret et estimait avoir le droit de connaître le sien. Ou du moins se disait elle cela pour soulager sa conscience !

A la fin du repas, elle se dépêcha de sortir et se cacha derrière un pilier.

Peu à peu, la salle se vidait, et les élèves regagnaient leurs quartiers respectifs.

Enfin, arrivèrent ceux qu'elle attendait. S'excusant dans ses dents pour ce qu'elle allait faire, elle sortit sa baguette, et, toujours cachée, lança un sort de silence à Sirius.

Celui-ci fut interrompu au milieu d'une tirade enflammée sur les amours de son vieux camarade James.

Etonné, il mit les mains à sa gorge, et désigna du doigt l'infirmerie.

Les autres, mi amusés, mi surpris, le quittèrent pour se rendre dans leur salle commune.

Maeve sortit de sa cachette, et déboucha juste devant Sirius.

Le Griffondor eut un sursaut de frayeur.

 Quand il reconnut Maeve, il se détendit et montra sa bouche en secouant la tête.

- Je sais que tu ne peux pas parler, c'est moi la coupable ! lui dit elle, riant de voir Sirius le piégeur pour une fois piégé.

Maeve le délivra.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ! s'exclama t'il. Il avait l'air très surpris que Maeve, la sage Maeve puisse s'amuser à ce jeux.

- Calmes toi ! Je suis désolé d'avoir du faire ça, mais il fallait que je parle…seul.

- Bravo, tu m'as eu ! dit-il, vaincu. Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

- Euh…de qui, en fait…

- Laisse moi deviner ! il s'agit de Remus, n'est ce pas ? l'interrompit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, tu as bien devin

- Ah, le bourreau des cœurs, il cache bien son jeu, not'Mumus !

- Mumus ? c'est quoi ce surnom ridicule !, pouffa t'elle

- Oui, et alors ? Tu crois que c'est facile de trouver un surnom à Remus ? Répondit Sirius, faussement vexé. Essayes, toi, si tu as des idées ! Bref. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore, celui l ?

Maeve redevint instantanément sérieuse.

- Eh bien…Tou à l'heure, quand on était en retenue, je lui ai parlé d'un reve que j'avais fait…

- Tu lui racontes ta vie maintenant ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi…

- Mais laisses moi parler au lieu de raconter des bêtises ! s'énerva t'elle.

Elle poursuivit.

- Alors, donc, je lui parlé de mon rêve. Dans celui ci, il y avait quatre animaux, dont un loup. Et je lui ai dit que les yeux de ce loup était semblables aux siens…

Bizarre, se dit Maeve en voyant Sirius pâlir. Non seulement il avait perdu son sourire, mais en plus, il réagissait exactement comme Remus.

- Et quels étaient les autres animaux ? demanda t'il, l'air inquiet.

- Un chien, un cerf et un rat.

Sirius restait silencieux. Il semblait réfléchir.

- Sirius, dit Maeve, en faisant comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué le trouble de celui-ci. Ce qui m'as surprise, c'est la réaction de Remus quand je lui ai dit ça. Il a été assez brusque, et même si il s'est excusé après, j'ai été très étonné. Ca ne lui ressemble pas, non ?

- Euh, oui…Répondit Sirius. 

Soudain, il se rapprocha de Maeve, et la prit par le bras. 

-Ecoute, je vais te dire pourquoi il a réagi comme ça. 

« C 'est vrai ?! » pensa Maeve, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle n'avait pas prévu que ce soit aussi simple !

L'air conspirateur, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Il a peur des loups !

- Quoi !? C'est tout ? 

- Bah oui ! Aussi courageux soit il, il ne peut pas entendre prononcer le mot loup, sans sursauter !

Maeve réfléchit. Vraisemblablement , Sirius lui mentait. C'était trop flagrant ! 

En plus, Remus lui avait dit le contraire la dernière fois, quand ils se trouvaient dans le train, et il ne semblait pas plus effrayé que ça au contact de Caera !

Mais ça ne servait à rien de contredire Sirius. Au contraire, il se méfierait si elle le faisait,, et elle n'en tirerait plus rien.

- Bon, si tu le dis…Ca me rassure, je croyais que c'était plus grave…

- Non, je t'assure, ce n'est que ça. Alors, ne lui en veut pas ! 

Sirius lui souriait à présent, mais Maeve n'était pas dupe. Elle connaissait trop Sirius pour se faire avoir par un simple sourire. 

Sirius la raccompagna au pied du grand escalier, et la quitta pour rejoindre ses amis.

Maeve monta directement dans son dortoir.

En enlevant sa robe, elle regarda machinalement à la fenetre. 

La tour des Serdaigle donnait sur la cabane de Hagrid, et sur la foret interdite. Cela était bien pratique pour Maeve, qui cherchait toujours, instinctivement, Caera  dans le paysage.

Maeve avait une vue perçante, et voyait assez bien dans le noir. C'était un des « cadeau » de sa condition d'enfant de la lune…

Justement, elle pouvait voir la sombre silhouette de Caera, prés de la cabane de Hagrid.

Celle ci n'était pas seule. Une ombre humaine se détachait auprès d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas Hagrid, s'étonna Maeve.

La silhouette était plus petite, plus fine, et marchait lestement pour rejoindre la louve.

Maeve faillit s'étrangler. Cette silhouette, elle la reconnaissait pour l'avoir souvent observé à la dérobé.

- Remus !

· * * * * * * * * *

· ***********

· *********

· *******

· ****

· **

· *

Voilà, fini ! 

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop. Si c'est le cas, je vous prie de m'en excuser, et s'il vous plait lisez la suite, j'essayerais de faire mieux !!

Et même si vous n'aimez pas trop ce chapitre, laissez moi un petit mot ! Ca me ferait vraiment vraiment plaisir !!

Et, pour finir, une petite question. 

Je vous l'avoue, j'avais très facilement imaginé le début de cette histoire, et la fin aussi. Mais au milieu, je patauge un petit peu…

Comment aimeriez vous que se poursuive cette histoire ?? 

Voilà, en espérant que vous me répondrez prestement, Bisous à tous, j'vous aime !!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. aides moi Caera!

**AIDES MOI, CAERA !**

Voil ! voici un nouveau chapitre, que j'ai bien aimé écrire. Et si je l'ai posté aussi vite, c'est que j'étais malade, donc je n'ai pas été bosser !

**Par contre, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews….désol**

****

**Mais je vous le promets, j'y répondrais dans le prochain chapitre, jur !!!!**

**Mais que cela ne vous décourage pas de m'en écrire !! c'est ma drogue !**

**

**

**

**

**

**

**

**

Maeve plissa des yeux, et colla son visage à la fenêtre. 

Non, il n'y avait pas de doute possible, c'était bien Remus qui rejoignait Caera de son pas léger.

La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en voyant cette scène.

Caera était son amie, pas celle de Remus ! Et, de même, Remus était sensé être « presque » son ami, pas celui de Caera…

Si elle n'avait pas eu si peur de réveiller ses camarades, elle en aurait hurlé d'indignation.

Sans être sûre de ce qu'elle faisait vraiment, elle enfila sa robe tout juste retirée, et chercha sa cape.

Empressée, elle fouilla son coin de dortoir.

« Ah, si seulement je rangeais un peu ! » se fustigea t-elle.

La jeune fille était plutôt désorganisée, et il n'était pas rare de trouver au pied de son lit tout un fatras de vêtements, de livres ouverts, agrémenté de plumes et de parchemins froissés, le tout négligemment abandonné le jour d'avant.

Aussi surprenant que cela fut de la part d'élèves de Serdaigle, le reste de la chambrée suivait le même mouvement, comme contaminé. Les trois chipies étaient les reines des parfums renversés, des rubans effilés, et un tas de fanfreluches traînait çà et là. 

Seul le coin de Julie échappait à ce désordre ambiant. Son lit était toujours soigneusement fait, et toutes ses affaires toujours à leurs places dans la commode ou sur les étagères.

- Ah, le voilà enfin ! S'exclama t-elle en sortant son manteau, consciencieusement roulé en boule sous le lit.

Elle s'en couvrit, et sans bruit, sortit du dortoir.

Dans la salle commune, le feu s'éteignait doucement, et seuls s'y trouvaient encore un groupe de cinquième année, penchés sur de gros volumes rébarbatifs. 

Ils étaient si concentrés sur leur ouvrage, qu'ils remarquèrent à peine leur préfete en chef s'engouffrer dans le passage menant vers la sortie.

A pas feutrés, Maeve, couverte de sa cape noire, franchit les quelques couloirs qui la séparaient de l'entrée.

Toujours aussi silencieuse qu'un chat, la jeune fille entrouvrit la grande porte de bois, lourde et massive, et s'engouffra dans l'air frais de la nuit naissante.

Elle frissonna au contact de la brise nocturne, et, instinctivement, resserra les pans de sa cape sur ses épaules. 

La lune sera bientôt pleine, remarqua t-elle.

Le ciel était parcouru de rapides nuages sombres.

 Dans les ombres de la nuit, Maeve imaginaient en eux des spectres obscurs qui s'enfuyaient en quête de la paix qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais.

A quelques dizaines de mètres, la jeune fille pouvait apercevoir les silhouettes toutes proches de Caera et de Remus.

La Serdaigle s'approcha doucement, frémissante, et, prit garde de rester dans le sens contraire du vent, pour éviter que Caera perçoive sa présence par son odeur.

A présent, elle se trouvait à quelques mètres des deux compagnons nocturnes.

Elle pouvait entendre les murmures de Remus.

« Mais que lui dit-il ! Pourquoi à Ma Caera ? ! » pensa t-elle. 

Elle avait beau essayer de se raisonner, son lien avec la louve était si fort, que c'était presque une douleur de la voir, si douce, si proche, avec un autre. Même Remus…

Elle voulait à tout prix se rapprocher un peu. Pour cela, elle s'avança encore un peu, et se dissimula dans l'ombre d'un grand chêne.

Malgré son envie, son besoin d'écouter  ce que Remus livrait, elle se sentait quand même un peu honteuse de son comportement.

Aurait-elle voulu, elle, que quelqu'un viole son secret, que quelqu'un surprenne l'intimité d'une confidence ?

Mais elle chassa vite sa gène, et concentra son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

Remus, à présent, était accroupi, auprès de la louve. Celle-ci avait délicatement posé son museau dans la main du jeune homme, et Maeve reconnut par ce geste une confiance absolue de la louve envers le jeune homme.

Caera, bien que toujours amicale pour les humains qu'elle reconnaissait comme non-dangeureux, restait toujours distante. Seule Maeve et Sirius avaient le droit à des marques d'affection.

Il était surprenant que la louve se laisse aussi vite séduire par un humain, pensa Maeve, amère.

La jeune fille, dont l'étonnement grandissait très vite, vit Remus se pencher, et déposer un léger baiser sur le nez du loup, avant d'enfuir sa tête dans la douce fourrure de Caera, qui acceptait avec grâce ces caresses.

« Tu caches bien ton jeu, Remus…Pour quelqu'un qui est censé avoir peur des loups, je te trouve bien familier avec la mienne… » pensa Maeve.

Remus, toujours assis, semblait apaisé par les caresses prodiguées à Caera. Même dans la pénombre, Maeve pouvait voir son visage aux traits fins détendu, ses yeux mi-clos, et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. La jeune fille, immobile derrière l'arbre, ne put s'empêcher de détailler chaque ombre, chaque ligne du corps et du visage de Remus…

Cette fois-ci, elle était suffisamment proche pour comprendre les paroles du jeune homme.

- Belle louve, si seulement je pouvais t'avoir avec moi quand je suis mal…Je le sens, tu apaises déjà les battements de mon cœur…C'est pour bientôt, et j'ai peur, comme toujours. Dis, ma douce, viens avec nous la prochaine fois…je sais que tu me comprends…Aides moi, Caera !

« Décidément, il est bien mystérieux » pensa Maeve. »De quoi parle t-il ! » 

Malgré l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait à l'écoute de Remus, elle-même se sentait rassérénée par la voix du jeune homme. Il avait un timbre de voix très agréable, chaud, assez grave, et Maeve buvait ses murmures emplis de détresse.

- …Je comprends Maeve, tu sais…

« Quoi, il parle de moi ! » Tout à sa surprise, elle avait failli s'exclamer à haute voix.

Elle s'efforça de rester la plus silencieuse possible pour comprendre la suite, mais son cœur battait à vouloir sortir de sa poitrine.

- …je comprends qu'elle t'aime tant…

Caera gémit doucement, comme pour répondre à Remus.

- Et je comprends aussi que tu veuille la protéger…Je l'ai bien vu dans le train…Moi aussi je voudrais la protéger, tu sais…je voudrais la protéger de moi…

Maeve, à ces mots, n'en pouvait plus. Remus voulait la protéger de lui ? ! Il est dangereux ? ! 

-…Mais je vais avoir du mal…il faut que je m'éloigne d'elle…Mais je n'ai pas envie…

« QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Maeve était abasourdie par ce qu'elle entendait. 

Mais elle  n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à ces paroles.

Soudainement, un rat vint couiner juste à ses pieds, en courant autour d'elle.

Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas peur des rats. Mais par contre, elle avait peur que le bruit finisse par attirer l'attention de Remus et Caera.

Déjà, la louve levait la tête, les oreilles aux aguets. Remus, quant à lui, ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Seul l'affût de Caera pouvait la trahir. 

Maeve, ne voulant surtout pas se faire surprendre dans sa situation d'espionne, repartit sur la pointe des pieds en direction du château. Elle resta dans l'ombre des buissons et des arbres qui la protégeaient.

Bien qu'il fasse totalement noir à présent, la jeune fille n'osait pas se servir de sa baguette pour éclairer son chemin. Et même sa vue très développée ne pouvait pas l'aider dans les ténèbres, à cette heure de la nuit.

Pratiquement à l'aveuglette, elle avançait doucement, pas à pas. 

Mais, soudain, une racine qui dépassait du sol la fit vaciller.  Son pied se coinça sous la racine, et Maeve trébucha lourdement sur le sol.

Quand elle voulut se redresser, elle ressentit une  telle douleur à sa cheville droite, qu'elle ne put empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de douleur.

- Qui est l ? !

Remus, alerté par le bruit, s'était redressé. Bien que Maeve ne put plus le voir, elle savait qu'il scrutait la nuit alentour.

Maeve, qui s'était assise, tâtait sa cheville douloureuse. Celle-ci enflait à vue d'œil, et était sans nul doute cassée.

« C'est malin ! » Ronchonna la jeune fille.

Faire le reste du chemin à cloche pied, dans les ténèbres, et sans bruit était mission impossible !

Mais si elle restait là, Remus, qu'elle entendait revenir, n'allait pas tarder à la trouver. Et vu la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait dehors, ce n'était pas du tout tentant. Remus n'était pas bête, il devinerait vite le pourquoi de sa présence.

Maeve parvint à se lever en s'appuyant à un arbre, et voulut se cacher derrière.

Oui, c'est ça, laisser passer Remus, et après, elle aviserait. Peut être aller trouver Hagrid, sa cabane était plus proche qu le château.

- Maeve ? ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

« Argh, trop tard… » pensa Maeve, en se retournant.

Remus se trouvait devant elle, la baguette magique allumée dans une main, l'autre posé sur la hanche. A ses côtés, Caera battait joyeusement de la queue, en reconnaissant sa maîtresse.

C'était sûrement elle qui avait guidé les pas de Remus jusqu'à Maeve.

- Remus…dit Maeve, un sourire contraint accroché aux lèvres. Quelle surprise !!Mentit-elle.

D'habitude, Maeve était plutôt habile pour le mensonge. Le fait d'avoir toujours dû cacher son statut d'enfant de la lune l'y avait forcé.

Mais, à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait devant Remus, quelque chose la contraignait à dire la vérité. Elle en avait eu un exemple dans le train ! En plus, Maeve était de plus en plus sensible au charme du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait le nier. Et cela lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens quand il s'adressait à elle.

Justement, le Griffondor la fixait des yeux dorés. Dans les ombres de la nuit, ceux-ci brillaient comme deux pierres d'ambre. 

Maeve ne put maintenir le regard du jeune homme. Il semblait sonder l'âme de la Serdaigle, et celle-ci baissa les yeux pour échapper à l'emprise des yeux de Remus.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme s'avança, et lui dit :

- Tu sais que tu mens mal ?

- Mais non, je ne te m…bafouilla t-elle. 

Mais elle ne put finir son explication. Remus la coupa :

- Arrête, ça ne sert à rien…Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

« Houla, ça devient dangereux, l ! » Comme Peter devant le professeur McGonagall, Maeve aurait volontiers rapetissé pour s'enfuir par un trou de souris.

Elle se sentait aussi coupable qu'une petite fille qui aurait fait une grosse bêtise.

Mais elle n'était plus une petite fille. Le mieux qu'elle avait à faire était d'affronter Remus en  face.

Après tout, ce n'est pas elle qui mentait dés le début ! Mr   j-ai-peur-des-loups !

Redressant la tête, elle lui lança :

- Et toi, que fais-tu dehors en pleine nuit ? !

Remus ne parut pas décontenancé par ce changement de comportement. Il s'y attendait sûrement.

- Je suis désolé, mais ça ne te regarde pas. 

- Si, au contraire, je crois que ça me regarde quand tu vas voir ma louve ! Rétorqua la Serdaigle.

Les deux jeunes gens se mesurèrent un moment du regard.

Autant en colère contre elle-même que contre Remus, elle en avait oublié sa cheville et voulut la reposer au sol.

Surprise par la douleur qui lui irradiait la jambe, elle poussa un cri de douleur et tomba à terre.

Remus accourut vers elle pour l'aider, mais elle le repoussa.

- Mais tu es blessée ! 

- Ah, bon, tu crois ? ! Lança Maeve, ironique.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout se retrouver ainsi, en position de faiblesse. Et cela la rendait passablement agressive, même envers Remus…surtout envers Remus, en réalit

Le jeune homme, au grand étonnement de Maeve ne répliqua pas. 

Il s'approcha, et vint s'asseoir prés de la Serdaigle. Caera les rejoint, et se coucha prés d'eux.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans bouger, sans parler.

Puis Maeve, n'y tenant plus, posa la question qui lui démangeait les lèvres.

- Alors ? Pourquoi as-tu été voir Caera ?

Mais, au lieu de répondre à cette question, Remus interrogea à son tour la jeune fille.

- Tu étais là depuis longtemps ? Tu …tu m'as entendu ?

En cet instant, c'est lui qui paraissait vulnérable, remarqua Maeve. 

Mais malgré la douceur de la voix du Griffondor, elle ne baissait pas la garde. (N/A : Vigilance constante !!Comme dirait Fol Œil -)

- Oui, je t'ai entendu, mais en partie seulement. Pourquoi as tu été voir Caera ? répéta t-elle.

Remus soupira. Il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, et répondit enfin.

- Je suis désolé, Maeve, mais je ne peux pas te le dire…

- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama t-elle.

La jeune fille commençait en avoir assez de tous ces non dits. 

- Ecoute, c'est MON affaire ! Je t'assure que si je pouvais te le dire, je le ferais…mais je ne peux pas…Ca vaut mieux.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? lui demanda t-elle, doucement.

- Ce n'est pas ça, et tu le sais. C'est juste que…Ca vaut mieux, je te l'ai dit.

La voix de Remus se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Son regard, fixé dans le lointain était empli de mélancolie.

La curiosité de Maeve fondit comme neige au soleil. Remus avait l'air si fragile soudain! Il souffrait beaucoup… 

Elle sentait que le Griffondor était sincère. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle savait qu'il serait toujours sincère…avec elle

Maeve n'avait toujours pas sa réponse, mais qui était –elle pour l'obliger à  dévoiler son secret ? 

Elle ne pouvait l'obliger à parler, elle ne le voulait plus.

En cet instant, en cette minute, elle comprit quelque chose.

Remus portait une croix, tout comme elle. Une croix lourde, qui lui affaissait les épaules, qui lui blessait le cœur avec ses échardes. Mais on ne pouvait déposer ce fardeau une fois qu'il nous a été confié. Il fait partie de nous, pour toujours, jusqu'à notre fin.

Néanmoins, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'aider. Pour que ses yeux d'or fondu perdent cette nuance amère.

Mais si, pour l'instant, l'aider, c'était renoncer à savoir, alors elle ne chercherait plus à savoir.

Mieux que quiconque, elle savait la valeur d'une confidence, et son danger aussi. 

Parler, c'était se mettre à nu. Parler, c'était se donner à l'autre, lui donner des armes pour l'aimer, et le détruire aussi. Parler, c'était livrer sa vie…

Surprise elle- même de son audace, elle prit la main de Remus. Leurs regards se croisèrent…et se comprirent.

- D'accord…murmura Maeve d'une voix rendue aiguë par l'émotion qui lui nouait la gorge. 

- Merci…Répondit Remus de la même manière.

A demi mot, un pacte venait d'être scellé entre eux deux..

Ils se sourirent timidement, avec, dans les yeux le même éclat de paix.

Caera, qui était restée couchée le temps de la conversation de ses deux amis, choisit ce moment pour ce manifester. 

Elle se leva, et voulut passer par dessus les jambes de sa maîtresse. Mais, malheureusement, elle effleura le pied de Maeve, qui cria de douleur quand sa cheville bougea. En protection,, elle mit les deux mains sur celle-ci.

- Mais c'est vrai, tu es blessée ! s'exclama Remus.

- Oui, c'est ma cheville, je crois qu'elle est cassée. Dit Maeve entre ses dents. Alors que la douleur s'était calmée tout  l'heure, celle-ci s'était réveillée de plus belle.

- Laisse moi regarder, dit le Griffondor.

Délicatement, il prit les mains de Maeve qui se laissa faire, les posa plus haut.

Ensuite, en gestes adroits, il lui retira sa chaussure, et sa chaussette.

Enfin, il posa sa propre main sur la cheville de la jeune fille, sans lui faire  mal.

- En plus, tu as les mains glacées…Et tu as raison, elle est cassée.

Maeve, pendant l'examen, n'avait  pas osé bouger, ni respirer d'ailleurs ! Elle était bien trop perturbée par le contact de la main de Remus sur sa peau nue. 

Frissonnante, elle sentit à contre cœur la main de Remus quitter sa cheville.

Le Griffondor, quant à lui, se leva.

- Allez viens, on rentre. Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- 

-Mais je…je ne …je ne peux pas marcher ! s'exclama Maeve.

- Je sais bien ! répliqua Remus. 

Le jeune homme fit alors une révérence datant d'un autre âge.

- Ce sera un honneur de te porter jusqu'au château, si tu es d'accord, bien sûr ! poursuivit-il, en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

Maeve, toujours assise par terre, restait bouche ouverte, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

« Milles méduses, ça ne devrait pas être permis les mecs comme ça ! » pensa t'elle. 

- Euh oui, oui, bien sur…balbutia t-elle.

Heureusement pour elle, la pénombre cachait ses joues soudain cramoisies. 

« Mais, il ne va jamais réussir à me porter ! » constata t-elle avec horreur. Bien que mince, la jeune fille était grande, et le Griffondor ne semblait pas très…musculeux !

Mais, à son grand étonnement, Remus se pencha, passa un bras sous ses genoux, un bras dans son dos, et la souleva sans effort apparent.

Malgré la fraîcheur nocturne, Maeve avait très chaud.

Transportée ainsi par Remus, elle se laissa bercer par le mouvement de ses pas.

Maeve ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur le souffle du Griffondor, qu'elle sentait sur sa tempe.

Elle avait le nez contre le cou de Remus, et huma avec délice l'odeur de celui-ci.

Trop vite à son goût, ils arrivèrent au château, puis à l'infirmerie.

Les lumières de la pièce étaient encore allumées, donc l'infirmière était debout.

Avec le pied, Remus poussa la porte, et, sourit à Mme Pomfresh , qui se tenait au milieu de la salle, un verre à la main.

En voyant arriver Maeve dans les bras de Remus, Mme Pomfresh s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'elle buvait.

- Mr Lupin, qu'avez vous encore fait, vous et vos camarades ? Demanda t'elle, les mains sur les hanches. 

- Oh mais rien, pour une fois, Mme Pomfresh, répondit Remus avec malice.

- Mouais ! Vous avez vu l'heure, tous les deux ? Que faisiez vous donc ? suspecta t-elle.

- On ne faisait rien, Madame dit à son tour Maeve, en rougissant.

- 

Elle imaginait le tableau qu'ils devaient présenter, tous les deux ! Et aussi ce que Mme Pomfresh avait dû penser en les voyant arriver, ainsi enlacés…

- C'est de ma faute. continua t-elle. Je sortais de la bibliothèque…

- 

- A cette heure !

- 

- Euh…oui…Donc je sortais de la bibliothèque et je marchais vers la tour des Serdaigle, quand j'ai raté une marche de l'escalier. Je me suis tordu le pied, je crois qu'il est cassé, rajouta t-elle en grimaçant.

« Moi, pas bonne menteuse ! Non mais ! »pensait t-elle.

- Oui, et moi, je suis arrivé en sens inverse, j'étais allé aux toilettes, poursuivit impassiblement Remus. Je l'ai trouvé, et je vous l'ai tout de suite amené.

« J'avoue qu'il est doué aussi ! » nota t-elle.

- Bon, on va dire que je vous crois, Dit Mme Pomfresh.

- Posez la donc sur un lit, Mr Lupin, vous n'allez pas la garder ainsi toute la nuit, poursuivit-elle, exaspérée, quand elle remarqua que Maeve était toujours dans les bras de Remus.

Obéissant, le jeune homme s'approcha d'un lit, et la déposa délicatement.

Avant de s'éloigner, il lui murmura à l'oreille un bonne nuit à l'oreille.

Quand il s'éloigna, Maeve ressentit un froid intense lui envahir les membres.

Le jeune homme, après un dernier salut aux deux femmes, quitta la pièce.

Alors que Mme Pomfresh s'occupait de sa cheville, Maeve se perdit dans ses pensées.

« Oh, Oh… »se dit –elle, « je crois bien que je tombe amoureuse… »

**

**

**

**

Voil ! il vous a plu ce chapitre ? 

En tout cas il est arrivé vite.

J'ai eu du mal à commencer, mais le reste a coulé tout seul !

**Un petit mot, s'il vous plait !! Pour me faire plaisir….**


	10. Surveille tes ennemis, et encore plus te...

Chapitre 9 : Surveille tes ennemis, et encore plus tes amis… 

Hello !

Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre ! 

**EXCUSEZ MOI POUR LE RETARD, JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLE….SI SI J'VOUS JURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Tout d'abord, le disclaimer que-personne-ne-lit-mais-qu'il-faut-écrire : Rien à moi, tout à Jk Rowling.

Ensuite, les réponses aux reviews, (en plus j'ai un chapitre de retard !)

Chère **TitouMoony**, merci, merci, merci pour tes encouragements !

Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes ma fic ! car même si tu dis que tu as moins le temps de lire en ce moment, je suis sure que tu dois en lire pas mal, non ?

Je vais essayer de mettre tout ce que tu as demandé dans la suite, de l'humour, du mystère, et bcp de romance !

En tout cas, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne te déçoive pas !! bisou J

Ma petite **Ambre** !

Merci encore une fois pour tes encouragements, et merci d'avoir eu la patience de lire ce chapitre avant que je le poste…

Mais tu pourras trouver ici la fin, que je ne t'avais que résum !  Je t'adore et je te fais de gros bisous !!

Merci **Abbygaelle** (la prochaine fois, est ce que je peux dire Abby, c plus court ? -p). C trop gentil de défendre ma cause dans tes reviews ! Moi non plus, je n'aime pas recevoir des reviews négatives, mais ça fait parti du jeu ! Il faut s'attendre à avoir des bonnes et des mauvaises reviews aussi. Parfois, je dirais même que c utile pour s'améliorer…Mais là, ça allait quand même, la revieweuse était juste…sceptique ?! Ca me touche vraiment que tu me dises que j'écrive bien ! bisou, et à plus !

**Thomot512** : C super gentil de ta part de me laisser toujours une petite review ! Et moi aussi, j'espère que tu n'es pas le seul à attendre la suite ! En tout cas, merci merci beaucoup ! C grâce à des encouragements com. les tiens que je me dis que ça valait la peine de combattre ma timidité, et d'écrire mes  fics ! Surtout continue ! Même si tu ne sais pas quoi écrire ! Bisou et à très très bientôt

**Angelina J.** : Ouaou ! quel enthousiasme! Tu as tout lu d'un seul tenant ?! En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews !et nan, s'il te plait, reste gentille, je ne veux pas que tu me mordes…ze suis douillette, moi !

Et puisque tu insiste, voici…plus de Remus !

**Maya** : Merci ! Même si tu dis que ça deviens lassant de me dire que ma fic te plait, moi, je ne m'en lasse pas, au contraire !! Continue, Stp !! Et oui, Remus a de beaux yeux, et non, je ne te laisserais pas me le prendre, et toc ! Tu as bien deviné, le rat, c'était Peter, on va en parler ici… Et pour ce que tu m'as dit (que Maeve devrait voir la nuit puisqu'elle est enfant de la lune), je t'avoue que ce point m'a posé problème. Mais en experte en biologie(j'ai fait mes études dans ça), j'ai appris que même les chats ne voient pas dans la nuit noire. Il faut qu'il y ait un minimum de clarté, que l'iris capte et amplifie, comme avec une loupe. Alors, même si, comme je l'imagine, Maeve doit avoir une super vue (je l'ai écrit au début du chapitre précédent), elle ne voit rien quand il fait tout noir !! Voil ! j'espère que mon explication te conviendra ! Gros bisous, et à la prochaine !! Tu as intérêt ! (Ps : Remus est à moi !)

Merci **Lisandra **pour ta courte mais super Review !! Je vais chanter comme Balou, il en faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux ! Continue surtout à me laisser de si gentils petits messages !

Vix : Toi aussi tu vas me faire rougir !! Que d'émotion en lisant ta review ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle arrive assez vite à ton goût ! Et pour toutes tes questions, je t'ai envoyé un mail, l'as tu reçu ? S'il te plait, écris-moi encore de si jolis compliments, que ça fait du bien !!! « Il en faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux.. »Voilà, tu es contente, toi aussi tu me fais chanter ! (Vite, vite, tais-toi avant qu'il pleuve !), Bon, Ok, je me tais, mais je suis vexée, j'ai une très jolie voix de canard… -p. et je voudrais pas te traumatiser, déjà que tu m'as dit que tu as eu du mal à t'endormir la dernière fois !!

Biz et à la prochaine !!

Le lendemain matin, Maeve fut réveillé par un soudain rayon de soleil, venant de la fenêtre derrière son lit, et qui se projetait sur son visage. 

Mme Pomfresh était apparue prés d'elle, et avait ouvert le lourd rideau de velours de la fenêtre.

-Déj ? Mmmmph, je veux dormir encore un peu…marmonna t-elle à moitié endormie.

Elle s'enfouit dans ses couvertures, et s'apprêtait à replonger dans le sommeil.

- Non, Non, Mademoiselle, ne vous rendormez pas ! Allez, debout ! 

L'infirmière tira les couvertures du lit, afin d'obliger la Serdaigle à évacuer le lit.

Maeve frissonna au contact de l'air, un peu frais, de l'infirmerie. Surprise par ce changement de température, elle fut bien forcée d'ouvrir les yeux. 

Tout d'abord, elle ne vit que les murs de pierres blanches éclatantes, et s'étonna intérieurement de ne pas avoir autour d'elle les rideaux bleus de son lit à baldaquin.

Puis elle aperçut la silhouette encore un peu flou de Mme Pomfresh.

Maeve se frotta les yeux, et réalisa enfin où elle se trouvait.

- Allez debout jeune fille ! Le réveil est difficile ? C'est ça de veiller tard, ça vous apprendra, tiens !

Ne préférant pas répondre aux reproches de l'infirmière, apparemment d'humeur revêche, elle se concentra et essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire la veille pour se sentir aussi fatiguée ce matin.

La mémoire lui revint vite, et des images s'imposèrent en elle. Remus avec Caera… le rat… elle par  terre… Remus et elle assis dans l'herbe…et….Elle dans les bras  de Remus…Mon dieu !

A ce souvenir, Maeve rougit violemment et voulut se lever d'un bond.

-Aie, j'avais oublié ça aussi…dit elle en ressentant une pointe douloureuse dans sa cheville droite. Elle se rassit sur le lit.

-Elle vous fait encore mal ? s'enquérit Mme Pomfresh

- Euuh…Oui, un peu…

Elle se rapprocha et examina la cheville de la Serdaigle. 

L'infirmière donna une petite tape sur le pied de Maeve, pour signifier que tout allait bien, et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, pour vaquer à d'autres occupations.

En chemin, elle ne manqua pas de lancer :

- Qu'espériez vous, jeune fille ? Je répare les os, mais je ne fais pas de miracles ! Votre cheville était cassée, et elle va vous faire un peu mal quelques jours encore. C'est de votre faute ! Si vous aviez fait attention, vous ne seriez pas ici ! Sur ce, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher si vous voulez aller déjeuner avant vos cours…

Surtout pour éviter d'autres remontrances, Maeve enfila vite ses pantoufles et courut se changer derrière le paravent. En une minute, elle était dehors.

Sa cheville la lançait, mais c'était très supportable. 

« Et puis…se dit elle pour se consoler…dans le monde moldu, j'aurais du porter un plâtre pendant au moins un mois…. .

Elle courut encore pour rejoindre la tour des Serdaigle, et entra dans la salle commune.

Quelques élèves s'y trouvaient déjà. Maeve, sans un regard pour eux, voulut monter l'escalier pour aller dans son dortoir, mais quelqu'un l'interpella derrière.

En se retournant elle vit arriver Cathy, une des trois pestes avec qui elle partageait le dortoir. 

(N/A : Désolé pour ceux qui aiment ce prénom et  les lecteurs de « parfois les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux »mais pour moi il est synonyme de peste. C'est le prénom de ma grande sœur, et je peux vous jurer qu'elle mérite ce qualificatif !)

- Alors, on a découch ? Lui lança celle-ci, assez fort pour que les autres élèves présents l'entendent.

La maudissant intérieurement, Maeve s'efforça de garder son calme, mais les paroles sortirent plus vite que prévu : 

- Tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais, maintenant ? Tu veux que je dresse la liste des nuits où tu n'étais pas au dortoir ? En plus, Je pensais que tu avais des choses plus intéressantes dans ta vie, par exemple savoir comment assortir ton rouge à lèvres avec tes boucles d'oreilles ! 

Maeve, sans être méchante, avait la langue acérée quand la situation l'exigeait. 

Elle entendit quelques rires derrière elles, vite étouffés par le regard menaçant de Cathy. 

Les mains posées sur les hanches, Maeve attendait la riposte de l'autre Serdaigle, sachant que celle-ci ne s'arrêterait pas aussi facilement.

Cathy, vexée, répondit d'un ton sec :

- C'est ça, cause toujours ! Moi au moins, je me cache pas ! Toi, tu fais la sainte nitouche, mais on est pas dupe ! N'empêche que tu n'as pas dormi ici cette nuit, et c'est pas la première fois ! Alors, qui as tu ensorcelé, la bizarre ? Avec qui as tu passé la nuit ? Sirius peut être ? A moins que ce soit Remus ? 

Maeve ne peut empêcher de rougir.

Cathy esquissa un sourire carnassier.

- Alors, j'ai visé juste ? C'est lui la victime ? Je te plains…Un maraudeur….Ma pauvre ! Il va te jeter comme une vieille chaussette quand il aurait fait joujou avec toi !

Contente d'elle, Cathy tourna les talons et sortit de la salle.

Maeve, sous le choc des paroles cruelles de sa camarade, resta un moment sans bouger, bouche bée.

Puis elle se secoua, et monta au dortoir, où elle rencontra Julie.

- Salut ! Lui dit joyeusement celle-ci. 

- Salut…lui répondit Maeve d'un ton morose.

Julie remarqua l'air préoccupé de sa camarade.

- Ca ne va pas ?

-Oh, si, ça va. J'ai juste croisé Cathy en bas…Elle m'a dit bonjour à sa manière.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore sifflé, la vipère ? 

- Les gentillesses habituelles…

Julie passa un bras autour des épaules de Maeve, pour la réconforter.

- Bah, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas l'écouter ! C'est une pimbêche, et en plus d'après ce que j'ai entendu hier soir dans la salle commune, elle est jalouse de toi. Elle dit que c'est parce qu'elle méritait plus que toi d'être  nommée préfete en chef, mais moi, je sais que ce n'est pas ça. 

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi elle m'en veut alors ?

- Tu ne le devines pas ? Tu ne l'as jamais surprise à faire les yeux doux à Sirius ? Quand il te prend dans ses bras, elle voudrait bien être à ta place, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Mais il n'y a rien entre Sirius et moi, rien d'autre que de l'amiti ! s'exclama Maeve.

- Moi je le sais, mais elle ?! Allez, je descends. Je t'attends dans la salle.

Julie déposa un baiser amical sur la joue de Maeve, et sortit du dortoir.

« Julie a raison…je suis bête d'avoir gobé ce qu'elle m'a dit ! Et puis d'accord, Remus  est gentil avec moi, mais il n'est pas amoureux, alors… »

Maeve soupira pour chasser toutes ses pensées, et  partit se laver.

En sortant du dortoir, sac sur l'épaule, elle s'attarda devant le miroir.

Elle se jaugea du regard, en contemplant son reflet. Elle se trouvait plutôt commune, même si elle aimait ses yeux. 

Pourtant, la jeune fille était jolie, avec ses cheveux dorés mi-longs qui ondulaient sur ses épaules, et ses yeux d'une rare couleur turquoise. Certes elle avait un visage un peu trop long, mais cela lui conférait un charme éthéré.

« Après tout, pourquoi je ne plairais pas à Remus… »

- Maeve,  tu viens ? On va être en retard !

En entendant Julie l'appeler, Maeve sortit de ses pensées et s'assena une gifle mentale. 

« Mais qu'est ce qui me prends ?! Ca me sert à quoi de soupirer après les beaux yeux de Remus?! Je ne vais pas devenir aussi bête que Cathy, quand même ! »

Elle descendit à son tour et rejoignit Julie. Les deux camarades prirent un rapide déjeuner et se rendirent en cours.

La journée passa assez rapidement, et Maeve fut contente de retrouver son lit le soir pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, au grand étonnement de la jeune fille, Remus vint la trouver, seul, alors qu'elle sortait du cours d'enchantements.

Voyant le Griffondor s'approcher, elle eut le premier réflexe de l'esquiver, mais se ravisa. Elle se sentait terriblement confuse des événements de la veille. Son cœur s'affolait encore juste aux souvenirs qu'elle gardait. Alors, face au Griffondor !

Mais il ne servait à rien de s'enfuir, un jour ou l'autre elle aurait bien fini par le rencontrer. 

- Bonjour ! Lança Remus joyeusement.

- Salut ! Répondit-elle.

Derrière eux, certaines Serdaigle s'attardaient étrangement. Elles semblaient discuter innocemment, mais Maeve savait bien que les jeunes filles restaient pour les observer. Elles devaient être malades de jalousie !

Pour les faire partir, Maeve se retourna et leur décocha un regard insistant. En jetant un œil sur son insigne de préfete en chef, les curieuses partirent en traînant les pieds. 

 Non mais ! Maeve était suffisamment mal à l'aise comme çà, elle ne tenait pas à avoir en plus des témoins !

   Remus avait regardé la scène avec un air amusé. Il attendit patiemment  que les gloussantes aient disparu et entama la conversation à nouveau.

- Ca va aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda t-il gentiment. Et ta cheville ?

- Je n'ai plus mal, merci. Et toi, ça va ?

La situation aurait pu être comique pour un œil extérieur.

Les deux préfets en chefs, l'air aussi gêné l'un que l'autre, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Ca va…McGonagall veut nous voir ce soir, après les cours. La réunion habituelle de début d'année pour les préfets en chefs, apparemment. 

Maeve était déçue. Ainsi ce n'était juste que pour lui transmettre un message qu'il était venu, pas parce qu'il voulait la voir…

- Oh…D'accord.

- Tu as quoi en dernier cours ? 

- Etudes des runes. Pourquoi ?

- Ca te dérange si je viens te chercher ?

- Non, bien sûr, lança t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ok, à ce soir alors….

Sur ces derniers mots, Remus fit demi-tour et disparut à l'angle du couloir.

Maeve fit de même, et partit en courant vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le reste de la journée passa trop lentement au goût de Maeve. Elle avait hâte de revoir Remus, même si elle ne se l'avouait qu'à moitié.

Le soir, comme prévu, Remus l'attendait à la sortie de son cours, adossé à la porte, les bras croisés.

En le voyant encore là, Cathy en profita pour jaser de plus belle avec ses amies.

Sans écouter leurs remarques désobligeantes, Maeve salua Remus, et les deux camarades partirent à leur réunion.

McGonagall les accueillit en silence et les conduisit dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Mes chers enfants !  Bonjour !

Dumbledore, en les voyant, se leva poliment derrière son bureau et ouvrit les bras en signe de bienvenue. 

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie !

Un peu intimidés, ils prirent place dans les grands fauteuils  devant le bureau.

D'un ton affable, Dumbledore leur présenta en un long discours le travail qu'ils devraient accomplir tout au long de l'année, bla bla bla, bla bla…

Alors que Maeve tentait de camoufler un irrésistible bâillement, Remus lui lança un clin d'œil malicieux. Tous deux réprimèrent un fou rire…que malheureusement, Dumbledore intercepta.

- Je voue ennuie peut être ? Dit-il, l'air faussement courroucé.

- Euh, non, Professeur….Répondit Remus, la bouche en cœur. Bien sur que non !

- Bien ! J'espérais que vous répondriez cela ! Mais je vous connais Mr Lupin, et je ne suis pas dupe ! Je me doute que vous avez mieux à faire qu'écouter un vieux schnock comme moi ! Répondit Dumbledore, l'œil malicieux. Mais avant de vous laisser repartir, tous les deux, je tenais à vous dire une dernière chose encore.

- Je sais bien que vos camarades doivent se demander pourquoi je vous ai choisi, vous. Mais, croyez-moi, j'ai mes raisons. Continua-t-il sérieusement, en regardant les deux élèves par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. J'ai une entière confiance en vous deux, et je suis sure que vous ne me décevrez pas. Faites votre travail, et ne prêtez pas attention aux médisances. Vous m'avez compris ?

Maeve perçut bien  ce que Dumbledore voulait dire à travers ses paroles d'encouragement.

Le directeur savait qui elle était, et c'est lui qui avait autorisé la venue de Caera à l'école.

En la choisissant comme préfete en chef, il avait pris des risques. 

Bien qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'il en était de Remus, elle se doutait que la situation était peut être identique. Ce discours était adressé à eux deux, après tout, et l'air grave que Remus affichait confirmait, s'il elle en avait besoin, que ce qu'il cachait était tout aussi important que pour elle.

Ils prirent congés du directeur, et repartirent en silence.

Tous deux étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Les paroles de Dumbledore avaient fait leur chemin, et Maeve songeait aux conséquences pour tous si son statut d'enfant de la lune était découvert. 

En lui offrant le poste de préfete en chef, le directeur voulait lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être comme les autres, et se faire respecter aussi…

Remus la raccompagna à la porte de la tour des Serdaigle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer, Remus la retint.

- Je voulais te dire…je…je suis content que ce soit toi, la préfete en chef..

- Euh…Merci. Maeve était surprise par cette phrase, et se demandait ce que Remus voulait dire par-là.

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre autre chose, le jeune homme avait disparu.

Le surlendemain et bientôt la semaine entière s'enfuit, ainsi que la suivante. Pendant la journée, Maeve suivait studieusement les cours, et le soir, elle se plongeait dans ses devoirs. Sa seule préoccupation était d'éviter de se retrouver seule avec Malefoy et sa bande, ce qu'elle fit non sans mal, ceux ci s'étant apparemment donnés pour mission de la piéger et de lui faire payer leur honneur terni.  Cependant, à défaut de l'attraper, ils s'amusaient à lui lancer de petits sorts de temps en temps, et elle se retrouva une fois avec les cheveux rose bonbon, une autre fois avec des ongles de 50 cm…

Mais ce n'était pas grand chose…pour l'instant, ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser.  

De plus, quelque chose l'aider à supporter cela…ou plutôt quelqu'un. Le jeune Griffondor aux yeux dorés. 

En élèves studieux, tous deux se croisaient souvent à la bibliothèque. Avant, Remus saluait discrètement la jeune fille, et partait travailler dans son coin. Maintenant, au grand plaisir de Maeve, il venait s'asseoir à sa table. 

Ce vendredi soir, justement, alors que la plupart des élèves se prélassaient dans leurs salles communes, Maeve, quant à elle, était plongée dans la traduction d'un traité de Runes anciennes, assise au fond de la bibliothèque.

Elle était tellement concentrée dans son ouvrage, qu'elle ne vit ni n'entendit un autre élève arriver dans la salle.

- Bouhhh !

- ahhhhhhh ! Maeve, sous la surprise, tomba de sa chaise.

Le petit farceur n'était autre que Remus. Content de son effet, il se pliait en deux de rire, tandis que Maeve se rasseyait, vexée.

- Non, mais ça va pas ?! Lui souffla t-elle, en colère.

- Si, très bien, merci ! Lui répondit le Griffondor, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

En s'asseyant en face de Maeve, il la regarda un moment remettre de l'ordre dans le tas de parchemins qui jonchaient la table. Puis, en la regardant malicieusement, il lui dit :

- Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici !

Décidée à reprendre son travail à moitié achevé, Maeve essaya de ne pas laisser paraître la bouffée de chaleur qui montait soudain en elle. Remus la cherchait !

Elle replongea le nez dans sa lecture et ne répondit pas. Mais elle était tellement perturbée par la présence du jeune homme en face d'elle, qu'elle fixait sans le voir le parchemin sous ses yeux !

Le sourire de Remus s'élargit encore.

- Euh…Maeve ?

- Mmm ?

- Si tu mettais ton parchemin à l'endroit, ça serait plus facile, non ?  

En étouffant un rire, il prit le papier, et fit mine de le replacer lui-même. Mais au lieu de ça, il l'entraîna vers lui.

Maeve tendit la main par-dessus la table pour reprendre son bien, mais Remus avait été trop rapide.

- Confisqu ! s'exclama t-il.

- Remus ! Rends le moi !

Mais à quoi jouait-il, bon sang ! S'il continuait ainsi, elle n'arriverait jamais à reprendre son travail !

Au lieu de lui obéir, le Griffondor garda la feuille .

- Dis, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire un vendredi soir ?

En fronçant les sourcils, elle  regarda Remus, qui arborait toujours un sourire à faire fondre une gorgone.

- Et toi, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de me casser les pieds ?

Avec une tête de chien battu, Remus lui répondit : 

- Pourquoi tu es si méchante avec moi ? Je veux juste t'arracher à…voyons voir…

Pour savoir à quoi il « arrachait » Maeve, il observa le parchemin qu'il détenait toujours.

- …C'est quoi ce charabia ! Des hiéroglyphes ?!

La jeune fille poussa un soupir exaspéré, et tenta une nouvelle fois de récupérer son travail, mais Remus l'esquiva.

- Ce sont des runes anciennes. Et c'est très intéressant.

- Mouais….Si tu le dis ! Marmonna Remus, la moue dubitative. Mais je te propose quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant…

« Houla ! Qu'est ce qu'il va me proposer l ?! »

- Je viens en messager. On fait une petite fête dans la salle des Griffondor ce soir, ça te dit de venir ?

Maeve mit un instant à comprendre ce que le jeune homme lui disait. 

« Moi ! Chez les Griffondor ? Une fête ? »

- Je ne crois pas non. Répondit t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais Remus insista.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu as tout le week-end pour travailler sur tes hiéroglyphes !

- Des runes anciennes ! Pas des hiéroglyphes, Remus ! Dit elle en pouffant.

Maeve trouvait craquant le fait que Remus se fasse passer pour plus bête qu'il ne l'était, pour l'amuser et l'amadouer.

Bien qu'elle l'ait souvent vu rire avec les maraudeurs, c'était la première fois qu'il plaisantait avec elle. Leur précédents tête-à-tête avaient toujours eu un arrière goût de…tragique ?!

Malgré son envie de se prendre au jeu du jeune homme qui lui plaisait tant, elle resta stoïque. 

L'idée qu'elle puisse aller faire la fête avec les autres élèves lui paraissait ridicule, même si le fait de passer une soirée entière avec Remus était plus que tentant…

En se composant un visage impassible, elle lui répondit :

- Si tu veux savoir, je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Premièrement, je voudrais finir ce travail ce soir.  Deuxièmement, ça m'étonnerait que les Griffondor soient contents de me voir, et troisièmement,…Enfin bref, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, comme je te l'ai dit. Finit-elle, à court d'arguments.

Mais Remus ne parut pas convaincu du tout. Il posa les coudes sur la table, et avec un air déterminé, réfuta l'argumentaire de Maeve.

- Alors, pour ton premier point, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as encore demain et dimanche, et pour ton deuxième point,  ignore les imbéciles qui ne sauront apprécier ta présence à ta juste valeur…

Maeve rougit encore un peu plus sous cet éloge inespéré de Remus.

- …Et ce n'est pas pour eux, mais pour nous, que tu vas lever le nez de tes bouquins, et venir t'amuser un peu, pour changer ! En plus, tu ne seras pas la seule Serdaigle.

- Ah bon ? Et qui avez vous invit ? Interrogea la jeune fille, curieuse.

- En fait, c'est grâce à Sirius…c'est sa nouvelle petite amie !

Remus poussa un soupir de résignation, avec l'air de dire « C 'est Sirius, il ne changera jamais… ! »

- Bon alors, tu viens ? Insista le Griffondor.

Poussée par l'envie de savoir qui était la nouvelle malheureuse ayant succombé aux charmes de son presque frère, Maeve capitula et accepta enfin l'invitation.

Remus, satisfait d'avoir réussi sa mission, se leva. 

-  Oui, mais laisses moi aller chercher un pull dans ma chambre.

Elle n'avait sur les épaules qu'une légère chemise de lin, et pensait aux froids couloirs de Poudlard qu'il faudrait traverser en pleine nuit, si jamais la soirée s'attardait.

- Pas le temps ! S'exclama Remus, en se précipitant hors de la bibliothèque, Maeve à sa suite.

La jeune fille sentait son cœur battre fort, à la fois d'appréhension de se retrouver au milieu de Griffondors peut être hostiles, et d'excitation de passer une soirée auprès de Sirius,  sa mystérieuse petite amie, et…Remus, aussi. En fait, surtout ! Se disait-elle, en observant à la dérobée le jeune homme qui marchait devant elle.

Enfin arrivés à destination, Remus donna le mot de passe ( Cumulo nimbus) et tous deux accédèrent à la salle commune des Griffondors.

Maeve eut le souffle coupé par la chaleur dégagée par la pièce. Celle ci était toute ronde, les murs tendus de tapisserie rouge, avec un majestueux  lion couleur or au milieu. De confortables fauteuils étaient disposés ici et là, et une cheminée en pierre blanche complétait le décor. Quelle différence avec la salle commune des Serdaigle ! Alors que la pièce des Griffondor inspirait la joie de vivre et l'excitation, celle des Serdaigle respirait le calme et la noblesse tranquille, avec ses couleurs azur et bronze, ses nombreuses bibliothèques et ses  rares fauteuils hauts et étroits.

Après cette première constatation, elle eut le loisir d'observer la troupe d'élèves réunis. Personne ne s'étaient rendu compte de leur arrivée et la plupart étaient plongés dans de joyeuses conversations, où le rire se mêlait aux éclats de voix.

Ce qu'ils paraissaient heureux, tous ! Auraient t'ils toujours cet air joyeux quand ils la remarqueraient ?

Remus, ayant peut être remarqué le voile de tristesse dans ses yeux, lui prit la main, comme pour lui insuffler  du courage. Maeve, surprise par ce geste, regarda gravement le jeune homme, qui lui rendit un regard similaire. Rien que pour ce moment trésor, Maeve était contente de s'être laissée tentée par cette aventure.

En raffermissant un peu plus sa prise sur la main de Maeve, Remus entraîna la jeune fille à travers la pièce. 

Alors qu'ils passaient, les autres levaient les yeux, et restaient bouche bée devant ce qu'ils observaient. Ils avaient la même tête que Maeve avait imaginé, quelques instants plus tôt. Son habit bleu jurait au milieu de tout ce rouge. 

Les Griffondor n'avaient vraiment pas l'air ravi de la voir dans leur tanière. Et le fait que Remus lui tienne la main n'arrangeaient certainement pas les choses ! 

Mais elle n'en avait cure. Jusque comptait les doigts de Remus enlacés aux siens. Elle se laissait docilement entraînée, tentant de ne pas voir les yeux hostiles braqués sur elle. Remus eut même droit à quelques remarques, mais il les ignora.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la cheminée, à laquelle un divan faisait face. Dans ce fauteuil, Maeve pouvait voir deux dos rouges, et deux têtes, l'une aux cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, et l'autre à la tignasse bouclée et flamboyante : James et Lily, certainement. A leur droite, assis sur deux poufs, se trouvaient Sirius et une jeune fille aux mêmes couleurs que Maeve. Celle ci, était rassurée, elle avait craint un instant de voir une des trois pestes qui partageait son dortoir, au coté de son ami. Mais la Serdaigle ici présente était une douce jeune fille de sixième année, que Maeve connaissait mal.

- Enfin ! Vous en avez mis du temps !

Sirius s'était levé en voyant les deux arrivants. Son regard s'attarda une seconde sur leurs mains toujours enlacés, et son sourire s'estompa un bref instant, avant de se raccrocher au visage du Griffondor. Ce fut bref, mais Maeve, très observatrice, ne rata pas ce mouvement. Pourquoi ?

Un silence gêné s'installa. Même James et Lily paraissaient embarrassés par sa présence, alors qu'ils avaient toujours été amicaux avec elle.

Mais décidée à faire bonne figure, elle chassa cela de son esprit et afficha à son tour un grand sourire.

Remus, toujours prévenant, lui avança un fauteuil auprès des autres, avant de s'asseoir à son tour, prés d'elle. Sa présence rassurait la jeune fille qui n'était pas tranquille au milieu des rouges et or.

- Et oui ! Si on a été long, c'est que j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'extirper de ses parchemins. Apparemment, elle trouvait leur compagnie plus sympathique que la notre… lança Remus en jetant un regard appuyé aux autres. 

Maeve l'aurait embrassée en cet instant ! Sous cette phrase anodine, elle avait perçu le double sens. 

Sirius, James et les autres avaient bien compris, eux aussi, et arboraient des airs coupables.

Il est vrai qu'ils ne l'avaient pas accueilli aussi chaleureusement qu'elle aurait voulu…

La jeune Serdaigle que Sirius enlaçait lui lança un gentil regard d'encouragement. 

Maeve se lança et engagea la conversation pour dissiper la gêne ambiante.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas vous voir, c'est juste que j'avais du travail, et je voulais je voulais le finir ce soir. Mais Remus est plus têtu que moi, et …me voici.

- Not petit Remus ! Lança Sirius, l'air à nouveau joyeux. Il a pas l'air comme ça, mais il n'est pas aussi gentil qu'il le montre !! Ce n'est pas pour rien que Dumbledore l'a choisi pour être préfet en chef ! C'est le seul qui arrive à nous calmer, James et moi ! C'est qu'il est sacrément fort, pour ça ! En deux phrases, il nous fait sentir coupable de nos bêtises ! Sacré Remus ! C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! Hein, James ?!

- Ouaip ! Approuva James, la tête posée au creux de l'épaule de Lily..

- Moi, je dis qu'il a raison !! Appuya celle ci. Vous êtes comme des gosses de cinq ans, parfois !

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes…murmura James, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, en reprenant l'expression de Sirius.

- Que tu crois ! Le taquina la jeune fille aux magnifiques yeux verts.

Mais personne n'était dupe. Il était évident que les deux s'aimaient, rien qu'à les voir roucouler, tendrement collés l'un à l'autre.

- Qui aiment bien, châtie bien, dit Remus, d'un air docte, pour clore le sujet.

Peter arriva alors, les bras chargés de bierraubeurre, dans un équilibre précaire, qu'il distribua en urgence, avant que tout s'écroule.

- Tu sais, Peter, avec un sort de lévitation, ça aurait  été plus facile ! Se moqua Sirius.

- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pens ! Acquiesça le désigné, en se frappant le front du plat de sa main.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Peter, qui avait l'habitude de se faire chambrer par ses amis..

  Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, et Maeve passa la meilleure soirée de toute sa vie.  

Tous s'amusèrent énormément, et Maeve participa autant autant que les autres aux discutions, aidée par la bierraubeurre, qui l'avait légèrement grisée.

Vers minuit, la salle commença à se vider, mais les maraudeurs et les jeunes filles parlaient si passionnément qu'aucun se rendait compte de l'heure tardive.

Vers une heure, les voix commençaient à faiblir, et quand  Madlyn, la petite amie de Sirius s'endormit sur l'épaule du beau Griffondor, ils se décidèrent enfin à se quitter pour rejoindre leur lit.

Sirius, galant, décida de raccompagner les deux Serdaigle dans leurs quartiers. En fait, il portait à moitié Madlyn, qui dodelinait dangereusement de la tête !

Les autres Griffondors leur dirent au revoir sur le pas de la porte, peu soucieux de l'exaspération de la grosse dame du tableau, qu'ils avaient réveillée.

 Maeve, en se retrouvant dans la froideur des couloirs de Poudlard, grelotta. Remus, s'en apercevant, retira son pull, et le prêta à Maeve, qui le prit en rougissant.

-Tiens, tu me le rendras demain.  

Elle l'enfila, recueillant avec délice la chaleur du jeune homme qui imprégnait encore l'étoffe.

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre à destination, et ne croisèrent en chemin que deux souris qui couinèrent de peur en les voyant. Par bonheur, le terrible concierge était malade, et ne furetait pas dans les couloirs, comme à son habitude. 

Après avoir laissé Sirius dire au revoir à sa petite amie, Maeve guida la jeune Serdaigle qui tombait de fatigue jusqu'à son lit respectif, et regagna enfin le sien.

Morte de fatigue, elle enleva ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur le couvre lit. Elle s'enfouit dans ses couvertures et, un sourire aux lèvres, s'endormit aussitôt, tout habillée, toujours vêtue  du pull rouge de Remus.

La nuit lui offrit de jolis rêves, peuplés des fameux animaux qui revenaient toujours. Loup, chien, rat, cerf, explorant forêt et colline au clair de lune

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps quand Maeve ouvrit les yeux. Et le dortoir était vide.

 Elle s'étira, savourant ce moment de paix et de silence. Quel moment parfait ! La soirée de la veille emplissait son esprit de milles souvenirs heureux. Pendant quelques heures, elle avait vécu comme une jeune fille normale, entourée de gens amicaux, loin de ses démons.

Elle se leva et se prépara en vitesse. Avant de commencer la journée, elle voulait d'abord rendre le pull à son propriétaire. Si ses camarades Serdaigle voyaient ce vêtement dans ses affaires, elles trouveraient là une occasion supplémentaire de casser du sucre sur le dos de Maeve.

Elle enroula le pull dans sa cape, et partit à travers le château en direction de la tour des Griffondor. Même si elle ne voyait pas Remus, elle croiserait bien un de ses camarades à qui elle pourrait remettre son paquet, pour qu'il le transmette à son possesseur.

La jeune fille approchait du couloir menant à la tour, quand elle entendit des éclats de voix. 

Sirius, James, Peter et Remus allaient débouchés à l'angle du passage. Etonnée par le ton peu amene des amis, elle se cacha derrière un pilier. 

- Mais enfin, Remus ! A quel jeu tu joues ! disait Sirius. Tu t'es vu, hier soir ?

- Et la dernière fois aussi ! Enchaîna la petite voix fluette de Peter. Pourquoi tu as été voir la louve ? tu es inconscient ?!

Ainsi Peter les avait surpris ! Mais pourquoi avaient ils l'air autant en colère contre le pauvre Remus ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Ni avec Caera, et encore moins hier !

- Franchement, Remus, tu es plus prudent, d'habitude ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ! Je sais que Maeve est charmante, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te mettre en danger ! Continua James, d'un ton anxieux. 

- Tu ne lui as rien dit, rassure moi ? dit Peter, inquiet.

- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit ! Ca vous va ! répondit Remus, visiblement en colère. 

- Et tu ne vas rien lui dire, d'accord ? Je vois bien que Maeve te plait, et tu lui plait aussi, c'est clair…Mais c'est vraiment pas prudent, ce que tu fais, l ! continua Sirius.

- Sirius a raison, Remus ! reprit James. Au départ, on pensait que tu voulais juste être amical avec elle, mais l ! Tu lui tenais la main, hier ! Et tu as été voir son loup, par dessus le march ! 

- Mais foutez moi la paix, bon sang !! tonna Remus. C'est MA vie, et je fais ce que je veux, Ok ? 

Maeve, toujours cachée derrière son pilier, écoutait avec de plus en plus de stupeur les maraudeurs, qui s'étaient arrêtés à quelques pas, pour poursuivre leurs discutions. Au moment où elle avait entendu Remus se mettre en colère, elle risqua un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Affolée, elle vit Sirius, rouge de fureur, attraper Remus par le col et le projeter sur le mur en face. 

- Non, tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux ! Et surtout pas avec Maeve ! 

James et Peter se précipitèrent sur  Sirius, et voulurent l'éloigner de Remus.

Mais celui ci s'était dégagé tout seul, et avec une force surprenante, avait plaqué ses mains sur la poitrine du Griffondor, et le projeta loin de lui. 

Après avoir repris son équilibre, Sirius se rapprocha à nouveau. Les deux maraudeurs se toisaient du regard. De la où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir les yeux de Remus flamboyer de rage, et elle se doutait qu'il en était de même pour Sirius.

- Ecoute nous ! On est tes amis ! Eloigne toi d'elle, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde, aussi bien pour toi, que pour elle…tenta James, implorant.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, dit alors Sirius d'un ton grave et menaçant. Je connais Maeve, ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi.

- Et qui es tu pour dire ça, hein ? grogna Remus sur le même ton. 

- - je suis celui qui la connais le mieux. Répondit Sirius du tac au tac.

- Mais bon sang, vous ne comprenez pas ?! Dit Remus  d'une voix qui se brisait. Je..je ne veux pas m'éloigner d'elle. Je me sens bien, quand elle est là…Avoua t'il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…mais je suis bien avec elle….

- - Ca, on l'avait bien vu ! s'exaspéra Peter.

Remus lui lança un regard assassin et poursuivit, les yeux fuyants et les joues très rouges.

- Elle n'est pas comme les autres…Je me trompe peut être, mais…je crois…je crois qu'elle m'aime bien…et moi aussi ….et peut être même un peu plus…j'ai envie d'être heureux, comme vous…

Sirius inspira profondément et reprit, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Remus.

- Crois moi, Remus, laisse là tranquille. Evite là. Tu vas être malheureux avec elle, et vice versa. …

Les maraudeurs se mirent de nouveau en route, et bientôt, leur voix se perdirent dans l'écho des couloirs.

Maeve, quant à elle, se laissa glisser le long de la colonne. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement  sur ses joues. Le pull de Remus toujours serré contre son cœur, elle resta un moment ainsi, accroupie sur les dalles froides. 

Tout d'abord, elle avait été surprise et choquée d'entendre les amis se disputer à cause d'elle.

Ensuite, son cœur s'était mit à battre très fort, en comprenant que les sentiments de Remus à son égard n'étaient pas très différents des siens.

Enfin, les paroles de Sirius l'avait blessée, profondément. Elle l'entendait encore. « Tu vas être malheureux avec elle »… « ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi »… Lui, presque un frère, l'être en qui elle avait le plus confiance…il voulait l'empêcher d'être heureuse ! Mais pourquoi, bon sang !

Elle comprenait mieux à présent leur réaction, quand elle était arrivée, la main dans celle de Remus….Ils ne voulait pas d'elle à leur coté…Sirius disait vouloir la protéger, et l'aider, mais il ne voulait pas d'elle avec son meilleur ami…Il me crois dangereuse pour lui…pour eux !

Elle se sentait trahie, meurtrie au plus profond de son être. Au moment où elle pensait pouvoir être heureuse, Sirius ruinait ses espoirs. Lui… « Non, pas lui…s'il vous plait…pas lui…pas Sirius ! »criait son cœur, en pleur, lui aussi.  C'était un choc, un terrible choc. Ainsi, même Sirius, son plus fidèle ami, du moins croyait-elle, médisait sur son dos. 

En cet instant, elle avait l'impression de tomber au fond d'un gouffre. Sa douleur était si grande, qu'elle l'aveuglait. 

Maeve se leva, et, titubante, sortit de sa cachette. Les larmes brouillait sa vue. Complètement désorientée par ce qu'elle avait découvert, elle jeta le pull de Remus devant la porte de la tour des Griffondor, et chercha une chose à faire, quelque chose qui pourrait l'apaiser. 

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un être sur qui elle puisse entièrement compt : sa louve, Caera. Elle, ne la trahirait jamais, elle ne le pourrait pas, de par le lien qui les unissaient.

Courant à moitié, elle sortit du château, et se dirigea vers l'orée de la foret, où elle devait trouver Caera. 

Le temps était en harmonie avec son état. Dans le ciel sombre, de lourds nuages noirs  et menaçants étaient emportés par le vent, qui soufflaient par rafale.

Ne la trouvant pas de suite, Maeve appela Caera. Presque aussitôt, celle-ci accourut, la queue entre les pattes. 

Maeve s'assit sur le sol couvert d'épines de pins, et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amie. La louve se coucha tout prés d'elle, et, en gémissant doucement, lécha  les larmes salées qui coulaient de plus belle sur les joues de la Serdaigle.

Aucun mot ne pouvait définir son état d'abandon, à ce moment précis. Les cheveux d'or se mêlaient aux poils argent du loup. De toute ses forces, Maeve agrippa de ses longs doigts la peau du dos de Caera, et se laissa aller à son désespoir. 

C'était comme si, toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une lutte contre les flots. Parfois le ciel était clair, et l'espoir renaissait. Parfois aussi, les vagues se déchaînaient, essayant de la couler. Avant les bras de Sirius lui permettaient de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Maintenant, la louve était sa seule bouée. Oui, celle qui faisait son bonheur et son malheur était son seul secours… 

Dans sa tête, elle pouvait entendre un murmure apaisant. Les voix, parfois si pesantes, étaient douces aujourd'hui. Elles cherchaient à panser son cœur blessé, comme l'aurait fait le chant d'un phénix.

Tout doucement, Maeve se calma, ses larmes se tarirent. Encore tremblante, elle apposa un dernier baiser sur la truffe de Caera, et se leva.

Ses muscles contractés lui faisaient mal et ses yeux rougis piquaient désagréablement. 

Le dos voûté et la tête entre les épaules, elle repartit en direction du château. Ses pleurs l'avaient épuisés, et elle ne souhaitait  qu'une chose, aller se coucher, malgré l'heure de la journée.

 Les autres pourraient encore siffler sur son comportement, c'était le cadet de ses soucis, à présent…

- Salut ma belle !

- Oh nonnnnnnnnnn, pas lui….

Devant elle se tenant le coupable de tous ses pleurs, son ami médisant : Sirius.

Bien sûr, il ne savait pas que Maeve avait en partie entendue ses paroles en matinée, et accueillait Maeve avec les bras grand ouverts, et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

En tenue de Quidditch, il s'apprêtait certainement à aller s'entraîner sur le terrain, en compagnie de l'équipe des Griffondor. En parlant de l'équipe, le capitaine, James, arrivait en courant, un balai en chaque main.

**_Voilà, fini !! Comment va réagir maeve…..comment va t'elle s'expliquer avec Sirius ? _**

****

****

****

**_Alors qu'en pensez vous ?? Il est long ce chapitre,, c'est vrai, mais c'était pour me faire pardonner de mon retard !_**

****

****

**_La suite arrivera en temps et en heure, promis !! donc la semaine prochaine !!!!_**

****

****

**_Gros bisous à tous, et n'oubliez pas, un petit mot, ca me ferait super plaisir, et ca ne prend que quelques secondes !!_**

****


	11. montre ton vrai visage

Chapitre 10 : Montre ton vrai visage 

(désolé pour le titre mais j'ai manquée d'inspiration…)

Hello à tous !!

Pour m'en débarrasser, **le disclaimer** que j'oublie une fois sur deux…Rien à moi, tout à Jk Rowling. Voilà, c'est fait !

Une petite chose encore, avant de répondre aux reviews : j'ai trouvé il y a pas très longtemps une magnifique série de poémes sur Fanfiction.net, ça s'appelle « Lune » et c'est écrit par Siriel. Moi, je suis une fan de ce qu'elle écrit, c'est pour ça que je lui fait un peu de pub !!

Et en même temps, vus pouvez si vous voulez, allez jeter un coup d'œil à l'autre version des « enfants de la lune », de Aliéonor !! vous allez voir, c très différent, mais je trouve que ce qu'elle écrit est  sympathique ! voil !!

**Les réponses aux reviews : **

****

****

**Alieonor : **salut !! Contente d'avoir à nouveau de tes nouvelles ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes la suite de notre histoire ! com. tu vois, je suis parti à l'ouest de toi…je fais traîner les choses…mais là, ça commence à prendre forme ! j'aime bien ta suite aussi, elle est vraiment sympa ! Sincèrement c dommage que tu n'as pas plus de reviews, parce que elle est bien !!

**Vix : **Merci pour ces compliments ! je sais pas si je les mérite, mais ça fait plaisir de les lire ! Comment ça, tant mieux si ça me fait rougir ?! Tu n'as donc aucune pitié pour mes nerfs ? Nan, je plaisante, mais je rougis facilement…Et comme je suis blonde à la peau claire, ça se voit bien…Grrrrrr…Et oui, ça va se replacer correctement dans ce chapitre, Maeve va s'expliquer avec Sirius, et Remus, quant à lui…Lis la suite et tu verras -p  un gros bisou, et j'ai hâte de lire ta prochaine review !

**Coyotte **: Merci pour ta jolie petite review sur mon premier chapitre !! bisou, et ne t'en fais pas pour ma santé, je péte le feu, en ce moment !! (c'est une image, bien sur !)

**Lisandra :** Merci pour le balou  ##… même si je chante aussi mal que lui, ça veux pas dire que je lui ressemble, non mais… mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es pardonnée :-p  juste un truc à rajouter : tes conseils sur la mise en page des fics m'ont beaucoup aidé, merci ! Et à bientôt, bisou !

**Ambre **: salut toi !! C'est triste, hein ?! mais je veux pas te faire pleurer!! Je sais que je suis pas gentille avec Maeve mais je dois être un peu sadique, inconsciemment…hé h ! Toi aussi tu me fais rougir (encore !) je ne mérite pas tes compliments !!! comment s'est passée ta semaine de « vacances » ?, bisou, et à très bientôt !

**White wolf** : Oh, salut ! Moi aussi j'adore les loups…ça se voit pas, hein ?! Voilà la suite, et j'ai hâte de lire ta prochaine review ! au fait connais tu le site « sur la piste du loup » ? c'est un site génial sur les …loups…bah oui ! bisou

**Maya :** Tu as raison, pov pitite Maeve et pov piti Remus Tu irais bien le consoler, hein ? Moi aussi  pour être honnête ! Ca serait génial de pouvoir se glisser dans les fics, comme dans Alice au pays des merveilles # gros soupir # Que la réalité est dure, d'un coup ! Gros bisous, et à bientôt !

**Angelina J.** : Hello! Merci de ta ténacité à vouloir me reviewer ! Quel honneur pour moi !Oh là l !! je vais devenir rouge pivoine, si vous continuez à me faire autant de si jolis compliments…Je vais faire une crise de grosse tête aigu !! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu seras aussi enthousiaste à me laisser un petit mot pour ce chapitre ! bisou !

**Abby** : Désolé si j'ai été un peu sèche sur la réponse à ta review sur « celui qui reste », excuse moi, tu n'avais rien dit de mal…Bisou et à la prochaine !

**Thomot512 **: Salut !! Ouf, je suis contente d'avoir eu ta review, même tardive !! j'ai eu peur que tu n'aimes pas la suite… Et tu as raison, je vais sûrement avoir un peu de retard...mais j'ai une bonne excuse ! lis les lignes qui suivent ! bisou et à plus !

****

Enfin, j'ai une bonne nouvelle !!! Ou plutôt deux !

J'ai vu hier que j'avais passé le cap des 50 reviews !! youpi !!!! et merci à tous !! 

Autant aux lecteurs silencieux, que je souhaite découvrir dans de prochaines reviews…A bon entendeur salut !

 Et bien sûr aux chers reviewers, qui m'encourage toujours à écrire un chapitre de plus, l'un après l'autre, ( non pas que ça soit une corvée, au contraire !!).

**BISOU !!!JE VOUS ADORE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

2. J'ai passé vendredi mon entretien de sélection pour immigrer au Québec, et j'ai réussi !! j'étais tellement stressée, que je sentais la peur se diffuser dans mes veines…

c'était vraiment flippant, mon avenir était en jeu, et j'ai réussi !!! Youpi !!

vous vous en foutez sûrement, mais c'est tellement important pour moi, que je voulais vous faire partager mon bonheur !!

J'ai encore un tas de paperasse à remplir et à envoyer à la Canadian Ambassy (ambassade du Canada) mais je suis sure de partir maintenant, dans neuf mois, normalement !! le temps d'une grossesse, quoi !

Je  ne vous embete plus avec ça, je reviens à mon histoire.

- _Salut ma belle !_

- _Oh nonnnnnnnnnn, pas lui…._

_Devant elle se tenant le coupable de tous ses pleurs, son ami médisant : Sirius._

_Bien sûr, il ne savait pas que Maeve avait en partie entendue ses paroles en matinée, et accueillait Maeve avec les bras grand ouverts, et un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_En tenue de Quidditch, il s'apprêtait certainement à aller s'entraîner sur le terrain, en compagnie de l'équipe des Griffondor. En parlant de l'équipe, le capitaine, James, arrivait en courant, un balai en chaque main._

- Bonjour Maeve ! Dit à son tour James, en parfaite copie de Sirius.

Sans leur répondre, Maeve les ignora et voulut passer son chemin.

Après une seconde de surprise, Sirius, ébahi, rattrapa la Serdaigle par le bras, qui se dégagea violemment.

- Lâche moi ! hurla t-elle.

- H ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna Sirius.

La jeune fille sentait sa peine se transformer en hargne. Sirius voulait discuter ? Très bien ! Ils allaient parler !

- Tu oses me demander se qui m'arrive ? Grogna t-elle, une lueur folle dans ses yeux bleus assombris par la colère.

- Bah oui ?! J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- D'après toi, mon cher frère ? Siffla Maeve, alors qu'un sourire dangereux et douloureux s'affichait sur son visage.

Sirius, immobile, bouche bée, ne comprenait apparemment rien à la scène que Maeve lui faisait.

Toujours en arrière plan, James avait les sourcils froncés, et semblait réfléchir intensément.

Soudain, son visage s'éclaira. Il s'avança vers Maeve, et lui demanda :

- Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Remus ce matin, par hasard ?

- Pourquoi ? J'aurais d ? Il avait quelque chose à me dire ? Lui demanda t'elle à son tour, sarcastique.

James cilla. L'air embarrassé, il répondit en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard furieux de Maeve.

- Euh…non…Mais je…nous…Enfin, on peux savoir pourquoi tu nous agresses !?

- Vous n'avez pas une idée ?

Sirius et James semblaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Euh…On devrait ? répondit Sirius d'une petite voix.

- Vous êtes des hypocrites tous les deux ! Hurla Maeve, impossible de se retenir plus longtemps.

- De sales hypocrites qui auraient plus leur place chez les Serpentards, que chez les Griffondors ! A moins que vous ne soyez tous comme ça, dans cette maison ? Continua t-elle, en fixant Sirius qui avait le souffle coupé par tant de véhémence de la part de la douce Serdaigle.

Autour d'eux, les quelques élèves qui étaient sortis malgré le temps menaçant, s'arrêtaient, avides de potins sur les si populaires James et Sirius.

Les deux maraudeurs restaient toujours silencieux, sous le choc de ces injures plutôt inattendues.

- Comment pouvez vous m'aborder maintenant avec le sourire alors qu'il n'y a pas une heure, vous disiez des horreurs derrière mon dos ! enchaîna Maeve.

Sirius, blafard, s'approcha de la jeune fille et voulut poser un bras sur l'épaule de Maeve.

- Attends…Tu nous as entendu ?

- D'après toi ? Et ne me touche pas ! Espèce de menteur…J'avais confiance en toi…Comment as tu pu me faire ça…Sirius…reprit-elle, la voix se brisant sous l 'émotion.

James s'approcha à son tour de Maeve, et après avoir esquissé un geste de réconfort, laissa retombé son bras.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Maeve…

Il regarda autour de lui et observa avec inquiétude les quelques personnes témoins de la scène, comme si celles ci l'empêchaient de s'exprimer ouvertement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…Répéta-il. On avait des raisons pour dire tout ce qu'on a dit…

- Ah oui ?! Et bien sûr, vous ne pouvez rien me dire ! Siffla t-elle.

La mauvaise foi évidente des garçons l'agaçait au plus haut point. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils allaient lui inventer comme excuse !

James renonça à lui faire entendre raison. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son ami et s'éloigna, tout en dispersant la petite foule autour d'eux.

Sirius, quant à lui, prit fermement Maeve par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du Château.

Elle voulut se dégager de la prise du Griffondor, mais celui ci tint bon.

Après quelques dizaines de mètres, pendant lesquels Maeve lui décocha quelques insultes fleuries et de jolis noms d'oiseaux -auxquelles Sirius resta sourd- ils arrivèrent devant une salle de cours vide.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, et, une fois à l'intérieur, relâcha prudemment Maeve.

Celle-ci, rouge de colère, resta néanmoins immobile, raide comme un piquet, ses yeux flamboyants braqués sur ceux du Griffondor. Elle voulait savoir ce que Sirius allait lui dire de si secret, pour l'avoir emmené loin des oreilles curieuses.

Les deux élèves restèrent un moment ainsi, à se défier du regard.

Sirius baissa les yeux en premier, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de diminuer légèrement la pression palpable de l'air ambiant.

Il prit la parole, et dit d'une voix tendue :

- Ecoute Maeve, je…je comprends que tu es pu être blessée par ce que j'ai dit…Mais James a raison, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- C'est ça ! Et dans une minute, tu vas me dire que j'ai mal compris, que tu n'as en fait dit que des gentillesses ! L'interrompit-elle

Sirius qui était resté stoïque jusque là, explosa à son tour.

- Mais tu vas me laisser parler, Oui ?! T'as fini de faire ta tête de mule ? Comment veux tu que je t'explique quoi que ce soit  si tu ne me laisses pas placer un mot?!

Maeve respira profondément pour se calmer, et s'assit devant Sirius, en posant ses mains à plat sur la table, pour les empêcher de trembler.

- Vas y, je t'écoute, lui dit-elle, le regard fixé sur le bois de son pupitre.

En réalité, elle évitait par dessus tout de croiser les yeux de Sirius. Elle le savait…elle n'arrivera jamais à garder son calme si elle regardait Sirius. Les larmes s'échapperaient d'elles-mêmes. Et elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir…

Surpris par la si rapide reddition de Maeve, le jeune homme resta une seconde bouche bée.

Puis il tira une chaise en face du bureau où la jeune fille était assise, et se laissa tomber dessus.

Comme pour s'accorder un temps de réflexion, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, qui restèrent en partie dressés sur son crane.

Maeve eut alors l'envie ridicule et intempestive de les lui aplatir, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois avant…avant… 

Sirius prit alors une grande inspiration et rompit le silence.

- Je pensais que tu avais suffisamment confiance en moi pour savoir que je ne dirais jamais de mal de toi.

- Et ce matin, c'était quoi, des compliments peut-être ?

Sans se soucier de l'interruption de Maeve, Sirius reprit son explication.

- Si tu as surpris ce que James et moi on a dit, tu as sûrement aussi entendu Remus…parler de toi…

Maeve rougit. Sans attendre de réponse, le Griffondor enchaîna.

- Tu sais donc qu'il t'aime bien…Et je sais aussi que tu l'apprécie…

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Dit Maeve d'une voix ferme, comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

- Si justement, ça me regarde. Et je vais te dire exactement la même chose qu'à Remus.

Sirius passa une main par dessus la table, et prit le menton de la Serdaigle entre ses longs doigts, pour la forcer à lever la tête et à le regarder en face.

Maeve se laissa docilement faire. Ses yeux brillants de larmes contenus croisèrent alors ceux du jeune homme. Elle fut surprise de voir que les perles noires qui composaient le regard de Sirius semblaient aussi troublées et émues que les turquoises de son propre regard.

- Tu sais que je t'aime comme une sœur, je ne veux que ton bonheur, même si tu en doutes.

Maeve se mordit la joue pour retenir les phrases assassines qui menaçaient de se déverser. 

- Et Remus est un de mes meilleurs amis.

- Ca, j'avais bien compris ! Tu tiens tellement à lui que tu veux le protéger de moi ! Je suis « dangereuse », il paraît…

« Oups » se dit-elle. Malgré sa volonté d'écouter sagement le plaidoyer de Sirius, l'envie de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur était trop fort.

- Tu ne comprends rien…lâcha Sirius. Ou alors tu ne VEUX pas comprendre.

- Dis que je suis cinglée, tant que tu y es !

La colère menaçait à nouveau de la submerger, aux frais de Sirius.

- Eh bien, en ce moment, je me pose sérieusement la question ! Répondit Sirius, excédé.

- Si c'est pour m'insulter encore que tu m'as emmené jusqu'ici, autant m'en aller !

Maeve se leva, et voulut quitter la salle.

Alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, Sirius l'appela, d'une voix suppliante, peu habituelle de la part du fier Griffondor.

- Maeve, je t'en prie…reste…laisse moi t'expliquer…

La jeune fille se retourna et regarda gravement son camarade. Il avait l'air si vulnérable, en cet instant, si …sincère. Cela la renvoya à sa propre faiblesse, et elle se mit à trembler.

Un pas après l'autre, elle s'avança vers Sirius, et  déversa enfin toutes les questions qui l'ébranlaient.

- Pourquoi tu as dit tout ça, Sirius ? Toi ? pourquoi penses tu que je suis dangereuse ? Je t'ai déjà fait du mal ? Et Remus ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit tant de mal de moi ? Vous ne voulez pas de moi  auprès de vous ? Qu'est ce que vous me cachez ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Je…Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse, moi aussi ?

Sirius, le visage grave, parcourut les quelques pas qui le séparait de la Serdaigle, et voulut la pendre dans ses bras.

Mais la jeune fille le repoussa doucement, sans violence, et lui dit :

- Non…Réponds moi, Sirius, j'ai besoin de savoir…de comprendre…

- Premièrement, je sais que tu n'es pas dangereuse, pour moi, pour les autres aussi. Ensuite, on t'aime tous, même James, même Peter, et moi encore plus. C'est vrai qu'on a dit beaucoup de choses tout à l'heure…des choses qu'on ne pensait pas forcément…mais on a une excuse. 

- Je me fous des autres, dit Maeve, même si ce n'était pas forcément la vérité.

- Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi toi, tu as dis tout cela.

- Parce que je veux vous protéger, toi et Remus.

- Mais nous protéger de quoi, Sirius ?

- De vous…Oh, Maeve, il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire…Mais je n'ai pas le droit…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Ca concerne Remus, c'est ça ?

- …

Le silence de Sirius sonnait comme une approbation.

Bien que cette discussion fut plutôt stérile au niveau explication, l'abcès était crevé. Sirius était sincère. Ainsi, il voulait vraiment la protéger, et pas l'éloigner…Cette constatation enleva une immense entrave dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Mais les nuages ne s'étaient pas complètement dissipés. Elle en voulait encore au jeune homme, et seul le temps ou les évènements auraient raison de çà.

De plus, elle savait déjà que Remus avait un secret, même si elle n'en connaissait pas la teneur. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de demander plus d'informations à Sirius, bien qu'elle en meure d'envie. A demi mot, elle l'avait promis au jeune homme aux si beaux yeux dorés…

- Je suis sure que tu me comprends, tu es intelligente, Maeve…Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, mais j'ai une chose à te demander, encore.

- Dis toujours.

- Eloigne toi de Remus. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, fais moi juste confiance. S'il te plait…Ce que tu m'as entendu dire plus tôt à Remus, est valable pour toi aussi…

- Non.

La voix de Maeve était faible, mais ferme et déterminée. Il était trop tard maintenant. Un lien avait été tissé avec Remus. Maeve le sentait…elle avait besoin du jeune homme, de sa présence, de sa voix. Ils avaient partagés quelque chose d'unique la fameuse nuit où elle l'avait surpris avec Caera. Et elle savait maintenant que Remus l'avait senti aussi.

- Non, Comment non ? s'étrangla Sirius.

- C'est à moi à faire mes propres expériences, Sirius. J'ai bien compris tes intentions, et je te pardonne tes paroles. Ce que je ne te pardonne pas, c'est de vouloir te mêler de la vie de Remus, et de la mienne, en voulant nous monter l'un contre l'autre. Tu as peut être réussi avec lui, je ne sais pas. Mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Tu as peut-être raison, on va peut-être faire une erreur, je vais peut-être être malheureuse, rager, pester de ne pas t'avoir écouter…Mais ça fait beaucoup de « peut-être », tu ne trouves pas ? Laisse moi vivre, Sirius,  c'est tout ce que je te demande…Et reste le grand frère que tu es pour moi….

 Sur ces derniers mots, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser de paix sur la joue du Griffondor, sous le choc des paroles de Maeve.

La jeune fille se dépêcha alors de sortir de la salle, et courut se réfugier dans la salle commune des Serdaigle. Volontairement, elle n'avait pas laissé le temps à Sirius de reprendre ses esprits et de la rattraper.

Plus sereine que tout à l'heure, mais pas tout à fait tranquille quand même, elle se recroquevilla dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée et. prit un livre. Elle obligea son cerveau à se focaliser sur sa lecture.

Les évènements de la matinée l'avait lassée, fatiguée et la jeune fille voulait chasser tout cela de son esprit. Elle y réfléchirait plus tard, se disait-elle, quand les émotions qui y étaient attachés se seraient estompées.

- Ah, si seulement j'avais une pensine…Marmonna t-elle, avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

Ce fut Julie qui la réveilla, en venant la chercher pour le déjeuner.

- Hello , la belle aux bois dormants ! lui dit celle ci un sourire aux lèvres. Qu'as tu fait hier soir pour avoir besoin de faire une sieste dès ce matin ?

- Bah, rien de bien intéressant, en fait…répondit Maeve en s'étirant.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de la soirée merveilleuse d'hier, ni de la matinée horrible qu'elle avait passée…

« Eh ! Pas si horrible que ça ! Tu as entendu Remus dire qu'il t'aimait bien ! » se consola t-elle.

- Allez, marmotte, viens manger !

Son estomac criait famine, mais elle hésitait sérieusement à se retrouver à nouveau dans la même pièce que les maraudeurs. James et Sirius, heureux avec leurs petites amies, si soucieux du bien être de leur camarade…Remus.

 Lui aussi, Maeve n'avait pas très envie de le croiser ! Comment réagir après tous ces mots entendus et prononcés ? Et comment lui réagirait-il ? Là était la plus grande question.

Les maraudeurs étaient si complices ! Du genre « à la vie à la mort », unis comme les doigts d'une même main. Remus allait-il suivre les conseils de ses si chers amis ?

Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelque chose clochait chez Julie

Elle l'observa intensément, en fronçant les sourcils.

Soudain, elle comprit ce qu'elle trouvait étrange. Julie souriait !! D'un sourire radieux, qui illuminait le visage de son amie.

- H ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive toi ?

Julie la regarda, interloquée.

- Quoi ?

- Tu souris bêtement, comme si tu avais trop bu !

Julie se rembrunit instantanément.

- Merci ! Ca fait plaisir !

Maeve s'assena une gifle mentale. Décidément, elle faisait fort aujourd'hui !

«Applaudissez bien fort la Championne dans l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat ! Whh »

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser la vision ridicule qu'il lui venait à l'esprit. C'est à dire, elle, sur un podium, avec sur sa tête un joli bonnet d'âne en or !

Revenant à la réalité, elle étudia le comportement insolite de la jeune fille aux yeux vairons.

D'habitude tranquille et posée, elle sautillait pratiquement en cet instant, et avait dans le regard une étincelle de joie et d'impatience, et se mordillait la lèvre. Apparemment, elle mourait d'envie de dévoilait la raison de sa conduite.

Amusée, Maeve se cala dans son fauteuil, et demanda enfin :

- Alors, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?!

Julie soupira de contentement, et débita d'un trait :

- Richard Hardwith le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch des Poufsouffle m'a invité à venir voir son entraînement…et il-m'a-dit-que-j'étais-jolie !!!

Maeve retint à temps le fou rire qui menaçait de s'échapper.

- Eh bien ! c'est génial, ma vieille !

Que dire d'autre ? « tu veux que je te tienne la chandelle ? » pensa t-elle avec cynisme.

Non, vraiment, elle était de mauvaise humeur, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en faire pâtir l'innocente Julie.

Elle se reprit, et se força à accrocher un sourire sur sa face.

- Non, franchement, c'est super pour toi…En plus, Richard hardwith est quelqu'un de gentil.

« tu as raison, il n'a dû t'insulter que une ou deux fois… »

« Mais arrête ! » se fustigea t-elle. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu est en rogne que tu dois faire profiter Julie de ton charmant humour !! »

Maeve se leva en grimaçant. La tension de la matinée lui avait laissé de vilaines courbatures.

- Bon, on y va, j'ai faim…Dit-elle sans enthousiasme.

Il fallait qu'elle se secoue, si elle ne voulait pas devenir une vieille fille aigrie ! Elle devait quand même aller se nourrir…En plus, elle ne pourrait éviter les maraudeurs toute l'année, et ça ne servait à rien de retarder l'instant.

Surprise par la drôle de réaction de sa camarade, Julie fronça les sourcils, mais fit mine de n'avoir rien remarquer, et suivit Maeve sans un mot de plus.

Elle arrivèrent silencieusement dans la salle déjà pleine et bruyante. En passant devant la table des Griffondor, Maeve détourna la tête, pour ne pas avoir à croiser les regards des maraudeurs, qu'elle sentait poser sur elle.

 Julie observait avec curiosité le manége étrange de son amie et les paires d'yeux anxieux de James, Sirius, Peter et Remus.

Mais elle ne s'en soucia pas longtemps, ayant aperçu le sourire lumineux du gardien des Poufsouffle, et répondit timidement à son signe de main.

Les oies gloussantes autour d'elles chuchotèrent de plus belle, ravies de trouver matière à de nouveaux potins, mais Maeve et Julie les ignorèrent par habitude.

Maeve mangea sans appétit, et sortit rapidement de table, laissant Julie et son sourire béat qui l'agaçait, malgré sa volonté de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

« Rien de telle qu'une après midi le nez plongé dans l'arithmancie pour oublier tout ça ! » se dit-elle avec morosité, en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.

Brusquement, un bras venu de nulle part agrippa le sien.

- Décidément, ça devient une habitude, Sirius !! grogna t'elle en se retournant vers son pseudo agresseur.

 Elle était tellement sûre que le propriétaire de cette main de fer était le Griffondor aux cheveux noirs, qu'elle eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant une tignasse de fins cheveux châtains.

- Remus !

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à cette interjection. Son visage était grave, et Maeve remarqua une ride verticale entre ses deux yeux.

- Il faut que je te parle. Dit-il sobrement.

Milles émotions contradictoires se confondaient en Maeve. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

Remus, de toute façon, ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et l'entraîna loin de la grande salle.

Maeve se laissa faire, hypnotisée par le contact de la main glacée de Remus sur la sienne, tout aussi froide.

La Serdaigle constatait avec un certain détachement qu'à chaque fois que le jeune homme la touchait, son esprit s'embrumait et devenait incapable de pensées cohérentes.

Elle suivit ainsi son « détraqueur de cerveau » _(N/A : attention, détraqueur de cerveau ! Pas détraqueur tout court !) _jusqu'à une partie du château qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Remus s'arrêta soudain si brusquement que Maeve lui serait tombée dessus, si une main ferme n'avait pas aussitôt saisi son coude pour la stabiliser.

La jeune fille observa l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Aucun tableau ne décoraient les murs. Elle faillit s'étonner de cette simplicité, si étrange à Poudlard où chaque coin de pierre croulait sous le décorum. Mais en levant le nez, elle put admirer de magnifiques bas reliefs peints à même le plafond, qui donnaient le vertige par leur complexité.

Sur le dôme, s'étalait une scène de nuit, où les étoiles scintillaient magiquement. La pièce était éclairée par une série de lunes, chacune arborant une phase différente. Premier quartier, Pleine lune, Dernier quartier, lune noire dessinée en bleu marine, et lune rousse pour finir.

Cette pièce était vraiment somptueuse et Maeve tourna plusieurs fois sur elle même, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

 Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un profond malaise. Comment pouvait-elle se sentir bien dans une salle hantée par l'astre de la nuit ?

Remus, tranquillement adossé au mur, la regardait du coin de l'œil s'extasier sur la beauté de l'endroit.

Soudain, l'esprit  de la jeune fille reprit un fonctionnement plus ou moins normal, et le mot DANGER clignota en rouge vif devant ses yeux.

« hep ! Minute ! Pourquoi t'emmène t-il dans une pièce remplie de lunes ? »

Quittant sa contemplation, elle regarda d'un air suspect le sage Remus, qui ne cilla pas sous le regard couleur Turquoise.

Maeve respira à fond, obligeant son cœur qui cognait violemment à reprendre sa place dans sa cage thoracique. Le mieux à faire était de jouer le tout pour le tout maintenant.. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre, et c'est Remus qui lui avait tendu la perche.

- Que fait-on ici ? Il y a un message ?

Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

Lentement, sans rompre le contact visuel, Remus se décolla du mur, et approcha d'un pas lourd du centre de la pièce.

Ses yeux dorés, à qui la lumière étrange de la pièce donnait une teinte de vieux Cognac _(N/A : un peu de pub ! J'habite Cognac !!) _quittèrent le regard de Maeve et se levèrent vers le ciel factice.

- Elle est magnifique, n'est ce pas…

Instinctivement, Maeve savait s'il parlait de la lune.

Elle devina à ses yeux rêveurs qu'il s'agissait d'une constatation et non d'une question, donc elle ne répondit pas.

La Serdaigle scrutait avec attention les traits du visage de Remus, illuminés par  l'éclat pluri-lunaire.

Son visage exprimait de l'amour pour ce qu'il voyait, du respect…mais aussi une profonde souffrance.

Pendant une minute qui parut durer une éternité, Remus resta silencieux, plongé dans un autre monde, le visage de plus en plus crispé et amer.

Maeve n'osait interrompre les réflexions intenses de son camarade. Elle avait la très nette impression que sa présence était de trop. Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées, et celles-ci se reflétaient dans ses yeux dorés, tour à tour brillants d'espoir et voilés par la mélancolie.

Oui, Maeve se sentait de trop. La vulnérabilité qui s'affichait sur les traits de Remus était presque impudique à observer.

Mais la jeune fille ne fit pas un geste pour s'éloigner, et derrière la gêne vint un autre sentiment.

Une évidence. Remus lui offrait un présent, il lui offrait ses faiblesses et ses doutes. En l'acceptant comme témoin de ses pensées, dans cet endroit intime et unique, il lui présentait sa vulnérabilité, sans faux semblant. Maeve eut une irrésistible envie de lui faire quitter ce manteau de chagrin, et de le protéger comme un oisillon fragile que l'on réchauffe au creux de la main.

Sans un mot, sans un bruit, Maeve s'approcha doucement de Remus, et prit dans ses bras ce grand corps tremblant et contracté. Elle posa sa tête au creux de son thorax, et se laissa envahir par la vague de chaleur qui déferlait dans ses veines.

Remus se laissa faire, et entoura de ses bras les épaules fines de Maeve.

D'un coup, la tension se relâcha, et Remus se mit à sangloter comme un enfant. Il nicha son nez dans le cou de la Serdaigle, et pleura silencieusement.

Maeve se sentait complètement impuissante devant les larmes de ce grand gaillard, et vraiment désemparée.

Elle serrait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait le corps de Remus qui se calmait un peu à la fois. La raison de ce brusque chagrin lui échappait entièrement.

Remus souffrait, une chaîne l'entravait, et Maeve aurait payé cher pour connaître la teneur du lourd secret qui affaissait les épaules du jeune homme qu'elle tenait enlacé dans ses bras.

Les yeux baissés, encore brillants, Remus se détacha de la Serdaigle, et fit un pas en arrière, pour rompre le contact.

Le cœur battant, Maeve ne le retint pas. Ses bras retombèrent ballants le long de son corps.

Tandis que la jeune fille faisaient de grands efforts pour reprendre possession de ses esprits, Remus leva la tete, et son regard croisa celui de Maeve.

- Excuse moi…

- Ne t'excuse pas…

Soudain, il se passa quelque chose que Maeve n'aurait même pas osé rêver.

Remus, en un pas, rejoignit la jeune fille qu'il venait de quitter, saisit brusquement la nuque de Maeve de ses longues mains, et déposa un baiser violent sur les lèvres de la Serdaigle.

Instinctivement, Maeve entrouvrit la bouche, et leurs langues se joignirent, pendant qu'une explosion de sensations, qui fracassèrent les barrières construites pierre à pierre depuis son enfance.

Milles images, en une vision fulgurante et sauvage s'imprimèrent devant ses yeux fermés. Sur les plaines indomptées d'Ecosse, deux fauves carnassiers dansaient, sauvagement, en mouvements brutaux et très sensuels. Tantôt s'affrontant, tantôt se caressant, leurs toisons fauves et argentées volaient dans le vent, comme des flammèches incandescentes. Deux loups se mordaient et s'embrassaient, et leurs corps ondulaient dans la lumière phosphorescente de la pleine nuit.

Cette vision se rompit en même temps que les lèvres de Remus se détachaient des siennes.

Tous deux reprirent leurs souffle, avec dans les yeux la même interrogation, la même excitation, mais aussi la même frayeur, devant cette terre voluptueuse et tentante, mais tellement inconnue.

Avant que la brume s'évapore dans les neurones de Maeve, Remus avait disparu, la laissant désemparée et pantelante, au milieu de l'écrin délicat de la pièce au dôme peint.

**_Voilà, ça vous a plu ??_**

****

**_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite trace de votre passage_**

****

**_Bisou à tous et à bientôt !!!_**

****

**_J'VOUS AIME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	12. La révélation

**Chapitre 11 : La révélation **

JE CROIS QUE JE VAIS ME REPETER A CHAQUE CHAPITRE MAINTENANT, MAIS JE SUIS DESOLE POUR LE RETARD !!!!!!!! EN FAIT, JE TRAVAILLE BEAUCOUP EN CE MOMENT, ET JE N'AI QUE LE WEEK END POUR ECRIRE….

MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi, tout à JK ! (Ca sert encore à quelque chose de le dire ??!!)

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Siriel**** : **Salut !!!!Merci de ta review !!! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de te lire ici !!!! Et heureuse aussi qu**e **ma fic te plaise !! Et oui, le nom de Maeve a un sens en Gaélique. Je veux dire « reine », car la première reine du peuple des Gaëls, en Irlande, il y a 2000 ans, s'appelait ainsi. Et je te comprends facilement quand tu dis que tu commences à bien aimer Remus !! Tiens, je suis contente (encore !) que ma fic serve à amener de nouvelles fan à mon loup garou !!

**Titou****  Moony** : Hello !! Ce fut vraiment une bonne surprise de découvrir tes reviews !! Ouais, c'est vrai que les filles de Serdaigles peuvent etre assez pestes dans ma fic, mais, avoue, ce n'est rien en comparaison des filles de ton « Mon caprice, un maraudeur ».Je suis honorée de faire partie des fics que tu continue à lire, malgré tes résolutions !! Bisou et à la prochaine !

**Alieonor** : Salut !! Merci ! C'est grâce à toi que cette histoire existe, et que je me suis lancée !! Tiens, je te dédie ce chapitre, parce que moi aussi, j'ai eu une révélation, grâce à toi !! Bisou !!

**Lisandra**: Moi aussi je t'adore !! Merci de tes super reviews, à chaque chapitre !! Bisou et à bientôt !!

**Angelina**** J**. : Marci, Marci Marci !!! Et désolé si mes mises à jour sont moins fréquentes, mais c'est que j'ai moins le temps aussi !!

**ViX** : Hello !! Je sais, il réagit bizarrement Remus, mais il est un peu tordu, non ? ou plutôt tortur !! Et je sais, je suis cruelle avec Maeve !! Merci pour « mon sens poétique », je fais ce que je peux, modestement. Mais j'en connais qui font milles fois mieux, par exemple Siriel, avec ses poèmes « lune », c'est magnifique !! Et puis oui, je retarde l'instant fatidique…Si ils étaient ensemble trop vite, Ca ne serait pas marrant !! Bisou et à bientôt !

**white**** wolf** : Salut, cher loup blanc; Et oui, je suis une auteure, spécialiste es mystéres ;-p. Et puis, tu me fais peur ….Tu as des critiques à me faire ?? Vas y, dis les moi, que je puisse me défendre si il le faut !! Bisou et à plus !!

**Abby** : A cause de toi, je vais encore rougir !! Merci de tous tes compliments et de to enthousiasme !!! Et tu vas etre déçue…non, tt ne se passe pas encore si bien que ça… Bisou !!

**Thomot512** : Hello !! Tu es tout pardonné de ton « retard » !! Vu que moi aussi je suis toujours en retard pour uploader cette fic !! Merci !! En espérant que cette suite te donne satisfaction !! Bisou et à bientôt !!

**Maya **: Salut !! C vrai, tu trouves que mes fins de chapitres sont méchantes ?? Je suis désolée alors, et t'inquiète, maintenant que je suis accro à cette fic, je continuerai à l'écrire même si je devais aller vivre au pôle nord !! Bisou et à plus !

**Ambre **: Saluuuuuuuuuut, mon poisson rouge préféré, Que te dire ? Maintenant qu'on discute sur Msn, on s'arréte plus !! Tu verras, on va contrer ce foutu règlement de ff à la noix !! Et toc !!Bisou et à très vite !! PS : moi aussije suis fiére de toi !! Et maintenant, je vais avoir un peu de temps pour notre fic !!

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_Avant que la brume s'évapore dans les neurones de Maeve, Remus avait disparu, la laissant désemparée et pantelante, au milieu de l'écrin délicat de la pièce au dôme peint._

Complètement désorientée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Maeve resta un moment immobile, le regard dans le vague et le cerveau comme paralysé.

Trop, c'était trop…les lunes peintes sur le plafond de la pièce se mirent à valser devant ses yeux, de plus en plus vite, tandis que le sol se dérobait sous ses jambes tremblantes.

Maeve se laissa glisser sur les dalles froides et nues. Elle passa machinalement un doigt sur sa bouche, où les lèvres de Remus avaient laissé une trace invisible et brûlante..

Mais ce n'était que sur sa peau, et c'était doux…contrairement à ce que le jeune homme avait imprimé en elle.

Cette vision, si troublante…Maeve la comprenait, malgré ses efforts pour l'ignorer.

Milles images, milles sensations déferlaient devant ses paupières fermées.

- Oh….Pourquoi, Remus… Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça, toi ? Pourquoi m'avoir découvrir tout cela ?

« C'est de ta faute…Tu as joué avec le feu…Tu voulais savoir, sans te rendre compte des conséquences…Tu as ouvert la boite de Pandore, Mon enfant…. »

Maeve, bouleversée, laissa les voix, qu'elle tentait d'habitude de canaliser, imprégner totalement son esprit.

La chaleur laissée par le baiser et l'étreinte du jeune laissa vite la place à un froid intense.

Comment sentir la chaleur quand tous ses espoirs s'écroulent devant soi ? …

- NNOOONNNNNNNNNNNN ! Cria t-elle, en se redressant, la tête penchée en arrière.

Elle avait l'impression que la douleur allait lui faire perdre la tête, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Elle sortit en courant de la pièce, dont le décor tant admiré quelques instants avant lui brûlait à présent les yeux. Elle courut ainsi aveuglément jusqu'au dehors.

Ses yeux restaient secs. Le mal dont elle était victime était au delà des larmes. Le mal d'amour…Le mal de vivre…

La pluie avait enfin crevé les nuages, et le vent la faisait danser dans les airs, pour s'échouer contre le château.

Il pleuvait, et Maeve était déjà trempée, mais ce n'était rien….Au contraire…Elle aimait ce temps.

La pluie, le vent, et même l'orage. Quand les éléments se déchaînaient, c'était la nature qui manifestait sa force, son pouvoir sur la terre, si calme, si paisible.

Et à défaut de sentir la force et la vie dans ses veines, elle les puiserait dans l'eau qui tombait en rigole sur ses joues trop pales, dans le vent qui cherchait à l'emporter dans son élan.

De plus, une chose s'imposa en elle. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, ce paysage aperçu dans sa fugace mais trop perspicace vision. Pour etre sûre…d'avoir bien compris…pour son malheur.

Maeve brava la tempête, laissant sa cape battre au vent, et gagna le pied de la colline, celle qui se trouvait derrière le terrain de Quidditch, celle de sa vision, celle de ses rêves aussi.

Elle respira à fond pour se donner  du courage, et grimpa à quatre pattes la colline, en s'agrippant aux plantes ligneuses qui poussaient sur son flanc.

Arrivée au sommet, elle parcourut le panorama des yeux, et reconnut….ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Ce paysage, elle le connaissait par cœur sans y avoir jamais mis les pieds…

Oui, elle avait enfin compris. C'était comme si un voile venait soudain de se déchirer, laissant apparaître ce qu'il dissimilait…C'est-à-dire le secret de Remus.

Ainsi, ses pires cauchemars avaient pris forme…Ainsi, Sirius avait raison…Ainsi, Remus était dangereux pour elle, Ainsi, Remus était un loup garou….

- Remus est un loup garou !! Cria t'elle désespérément à la nature qui l'entourait.

Elle empoigna de chaque main une poignée d'herbe, et tira. Elle avait envie de détruire…Et si elle n'extériorisait pas la souffrance qui serrait son coeur, c'est elle qui se détruirait. Cela avait déjà commenc

Tout était devant elle depuis bien longtemps, mais elle avait été complètement aveuglée par les beaux yeux de Remus…Ceux du loup explorateur de ses rêves, et ceux du loup guerrier et amoureux de sa vision….

Depuis le soir où elle avait surpris Remus avec Caera, elle se doutait sans se l'avouer que le secret de Remus était en rapport avec la louve. De plus, Elle se souvenait de la façon dont  il l'avait envoyée promener quand elle lui avait raconté son rêve.

« Il n'aime pas les loups » Lui avait dit un jour Sirius….Quelle ironie !

Mais, elle avait totalement refusé de voir ce qui pourtant aurait dû l'alerter.

Très vite, trop vite, le bonheur de la présence du jeune homme auprès d'elle avait supplanté le secret qui lui cachait.

Et si le regard doré du loup de ses songes avait la même teinte, si rare et si précieuse, que celui de Remus, ce n'était pas un hasard, ni une coïncidence…C'était les mêmes perles d'ambre () qui la troublaient tant la nuit et le jour.

Ainsi, Maeve a rêvé presque toutes les nuits de Remus….mais qui étaient les autres animaux ? Le rat, le cerf et le chien ? Elle ne le savait pas et n'avait pas envie de le savoir de suite. C'était trop déjà.

Et cette vision…

Les animaux mi-amoureux, mi-hargneux qui « dansaient », se mordaient et se frôlaient…

Le grand loup fauve, c'était le même, toujours…L'icône de ses nuits, et donc l'icône de ses jours, Remus….

Pendant l'instant fugace de sa vision, pendant que le Griffondor …l'embrassait… le visage velu du loup à la robe presque aussi dorée que ses yeux s'était clairement transposé  au visage lisse du jeune homme.

Quant au fin loup aux poils d'argent pur, Maeve aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille même si la vision avait été moins précise, plus lointaine. Depuis ses 5 ans, cet animal entrelaçait sa vie à la sienne.

C'était Caera…

Et si tout cela ne suffisait pas, il lui suffisait de revoir la douleur et la vulnérabilité sur le visage de Remus tandis qu'il fixait les lunes merveilleusement peintes du dôme...

La lune l'avait choisi aussi…Oh, certes ! Pas directement, il avait dû se faire mordre par une autre de ces créatures des ténèbres…Mais l'astre dirigeait tout. Comme un marionnettiste avec ses pantins de bois et de ficelles…. Maeve en était convaincu.

Soudain Maeve réalisa une chose. Sa vision ne pourrait jamais se réaliser ! Si Remus était bel et bien un loup garou, ses transformations se faisaient à la pleine lune…Et les siennes pendant la lune noire.

Donc jamais, grâce au bon vouloir de l'astre de la nuit, ils ne se croiseraient sous leur forme de loup.

Mais l'abîme l'engouffra à nouveau très vite.

« Et alors ?? Tu apprends que le garçon que tu aimes et qui vient de t'embrasser est un loup  garou et le fait de savoir que tu ne le verras jamais sous cette forme devrait te remonter le moral ??!! Idiote ! » Se fustigea t-elle.

Après le choc de la découverte, vint une série de questions, qui serra encore un peu plus le cœur de la jeune fille.

Pourquoi Remus lui avait-il montré cette fameuse salle, bourrée de preuves face à son état ?

Pourquoi,lui, si maître de ses émotions à l'ordinaire, s'était-il laissé aller à montrer sa peine dans les bras de Maeve ?

Et aussi, pourquoi l'avait-il embrass ??

La réponse aux deux premières questions était claire, limpide, et sans équivoque.

Remus l'avait poussé dans la bonne voie, lui donnant lui-même les indices, sachant qu'elle possédait la clef au fond d'elle.

Donc, il voulait qu'elle sache…mais encore une fois, POURQUOI ???

- Il veut m'éloigner de lui…Il pense que je vais le fuir comme la peste, si je sais…

- Mais alors, Pourquoi ce baiser ?? Maeve raisonnait à haute voix et à toute vitesse.

A chaque question s'enclavait naturellement une réponse. Et pour chaque réponse, une autre question.

Plus les pensées filaient, plus elle se rendit compte d'une chose : Remus avait voulu qu'elle sache quel monstre il était, pour l'éloigner plus facilement de lui…

Ainsi, il avait à peu prés suivi le conseil de ses amis…

Le puzzle prenait forme sous ses yeux.

Tout d'abord, il lui avait montré la salle, lui donnant un premier indice.

Ensuite, il  savait qu'elle rêvait de sa forme de loup, elle lui avait dit.

 Et aussi….Oh non….Remus savait qu'elle avait de visions, ça aussi elle lui avait dit…le premier jour…et elle se doutait que Remus n'était pas quelqu'un à oublier quelque chose d'aussi important….

Le fou !! Il avait pertinemment provoqué sa vision !!

Cette révélation la laissa pantelante, plus désemparée que jamais.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se mentir malgré tout. Elle savait, elle l'avait senti….Qu'au fond de son cœur, Remus l'aimait autant qu'elle, de part la façon dont il avait pleuré dans ses bras, plus encore que par ce baiser…qui avait été si passionn !

Il avait aussi suffisamment confiance en elle pour lui confier ce secret, elle ne le  dirait pas… elle ne pourrait pas le révéler…sans se trahir elle aussi.

Remus était quelqu'un d'intelligent…un vrai stratège ! pensa t-elle amèrement.

Désormais, elle avait fini de décortiquer ce que Remus était, et ce qu'il pensait.

Mais il restait une question capitale : Comment ELLE, allait elle réagir ?

Oui, il est loup garou, oui, il peut être dangereux, avaient-ils appris en cours de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Oui, il était peut être un monstre, mais elle en était …un aussi, non ?? 

Elle savait le secret de Remus, et cela la déchirait.

« Les loups garou sont des êtres du mal », lui avait t-on toujours répét ! Mais Remus paraissait si doux, quand il n'était pas en colère…

alors l'instinct ressurgissait… « comme pour toi », lui criaient les voix.

Oui, comme moi, mais moi, je ne mords personne !! Les loups garous sont sanguinaires !!

Mais Remus…il ne peut pas être mauvais…il n'a sûrement pas choisi ce statut…

Maeve ne pouvait trancher…avait elle envie de s'enfuir en courant, comme il l'avait prévu, ou au contraire de se rapprocher, de panser ses blessures, de l'aimer…

Sans se soucier du sol détrempé, elle s'agenouilla, et joignit les mains. Hurlant pour percer le bruit sifflant du vent et celui sourd de la pluie battante, elle leva les yeux, et s'adressa au ciel coléreux :

- Toi ! Toi, là haut !! C'est le jour encore mais je sais que tu es l !! Nous regardes-tu, nous, tes esclaves, nous débattre avec ce que tu nous a fait ? Es tu satisfaite ?? Je capitule, lune cruelle…Tu as gagné. Je suis ta servante désignée par tes soins, et rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne me déliera de ton caprice.

- Je l'ai accepté il y bien longtemps déjà…Poursuivit-elle, amère.

- Ainsi, même mon cœur est ton prisonnier. Tu as fait ton esclave de la seule personne qui pourrait me rendre le sourire. Mais je ne suis pas de taille à me battre avec toi. Tu l'a choisi. Je te le laisse. Acheva t-elle dans un sanglot.

Oui, elle n'avait pas le choix. Remus était un loup garou. Et elle une enfant de la lune. Deux destins semblables, deux vies qui ne croiseront peut-être jamais la même route.

Remus avait seul choisi son chemin.  Il voulait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, et elle respecterait son choix, même si  cela lui crevait le cœur.

Car ce qu'elle avait appris ne modifiait en rien ses sentiments pour le Griffondor.

Pendant sa litanie, sa complainte à la lune, elle avait réalisé cela.

Jamais elle n'aurait peur de Remus, et rien ne pourra changer ce fait. Non, se promit-elle, jamais rien ne lui ferait avoir peur de lui.

Elle s'éloignerait de lui, pour lui, pour Remus.

Ayant les idées un peu plus claires, Maeve se releva doucement, et, toujours sous la pluie battante, traversa le parc désert jusqu'au château.

Elle avait froid, elle était trempée, mais elle s'en fichait.

A pas lourds, la jeune fille  passa par le hall, et monta les étages, en direction de la tour des Serdaigle.

Alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin, ses jambes cédérent soudainement et elle s'écroula.

En marmonnant quelque chose qui valait mieux ne pas avoir compris, Maeve essaya de se relever, mais retomba.

Alors, comprenant qu'elle était victime d'un sortilège de jambes en coton, elle s'assit, et écarta du bout des doigts ses cheveux trempés qui tombaient en rideau sur son visage.

Un visage long et pâle, encadré par de longs cheveux blonds attachés derriere la nuque, lui faisait face.

- Par les milles démons ! Tu as pris une douche toute habillée, Midnight ? Ricana Lucius Malfoy avec un sourire ironique.

- C'est toi qui aurait besoin de prendre une douche, Malfoy ! Ils ne son pas un peu gras, tes cheveux ? répondit Maeve,  sur le même ton sarcastique.

Bien qu'elle savait que provoquer le Serpentard n'était pas une bonne idée, elle n'avait aucune envie de ramper à ses pieds, surtout en cet instant.

Lucius pâlit encore plus sous cette insulte à sa perfection.

Il approcha son visage de celui de Maeve, et lui dit :

- C'est ça, cause toujours…Au fait, on a un compte à régler, tout les deux.

- Ah oui ? Je ne me souviens pas…répondit-elle en affichant une mine interrogatrice.

- Ca y est ! Je me souviens ! poursuivit-elle en frappant ses deux mains. Tu parles de la fois où tu t'es enfuie la queue entre les pattes ?

Elle croisa les bras, et fixa le regard glacé de Lucius, qui cilla devant cette attaque ouverte et la gifla.

- Tes caniches de foire ne sont pas là pour te défendre, cette fois ci…

- Tes molosses non plus, je te signale.

- Tu crois que je ne peux pas me défendre tout seul ? En plus, je te rappelle que tu es bloquée ici…tant que je l'aurais décidé.

Maeve sentait sa fureur occulter sa raison. « Trop, c'est trop !! » pensa t-elle.

De toutes ses forces, elle envoya son poing dans le nez de Lucius, qui tomba en arrière sous le choc.

Avant qu'il retrouve ses esprits, Maeve se traîna jusqu'au mur le plus proche et se hissa en position debout. Ses jambes la soutenaient à peine, mais la colère lui fit office de béquille, pour compenser son manque de force.

- Vous pouvez pas me foutre la paix, tous autant que vous êtes ? Hurla t-elle.

Lucius, tout en se tenant le nez d'une main, essaya de rattraper la cheville de Maeve de l'autre.

Mais elle le repoussa en lui écrasant la main avec son pied, et continua sa fuite, souhaitant mettre vite le plus de distance possible entre le Serpentard furieux et elle.

Elle arriva tant bien que mal à la porte de la tour des Serdaigle, et s'adossa au mur pour reprendre des forces.

Le bateau du tableau qui gardait l'entrée du refuge des bronze et bleu tanguait dangereusement, luttant contre les flots déchaînés par la tempête.

Maeve dut hurler le fameux « proverbe » pour se faire entendre du capitaine, et avoir l'accès libre.

Les élèves qui s'y trouvaient la regardèrent entrer avec stupeur.

Mas Maeve n'avait cure de son allure peu ragoûtante, et franchit la salle sans un regard pour ses camarades.

Julie, inquiète pour son amie, se leva précipitamment et s'approcha d'elle.

- Mais, Maeve, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

- Lâches moi, toi aussi, lui répondit-elle violemment.

Mais les nerfs de la jeune fille commençaient  à céder, comme un barrage dont le mur se fissure sous la pression des flots.

La pièce se mit à tanguer dangereusement, et Maeve eut juste le dernier réflexe de se raccrocher à la manche de Julie, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, sous les cris d'affolement des Serdaigle.

Alors qu'elle rouvrait doucement les yeux, une masse s'affala sur son thorax, et des cheveux noirs lui tombèrent devant les yeux.

- Maeve !! Tu m'as fait peur !!

La jeune fille leva faiblement les bras, et repoussa le grand corps de Sirius, qui l'étouffait.

- Laisse moi, Sirius…

Le Griffondor, surpris par la voix monocorde de Maeve, recula d'un pas, et afficha un visage inquiet.

Derrière lui, Julie attendait sagement.

- Ca va ? lui demanda t-elle timidement.

- D'après toi ? répondit Maeve en détournant le visage..

Elle était incapable de répondre par l'affirmative, ni d'affronter les yeux scrutateurs de ses amis, alors que son cœur bouillonnait.

Heureusement, elle fut sauvée par l'apparition de Mme Pomfresh, qui vint prendre son pouls, en repoussant Sirius et Julie qui se laissèrent faire docilement.

- Allons, allons, mes enfants ! Laissez la respirer !

Puis elle s'adressa à Maeve.

- Et alors, jeune fille ? Que s'est-il pass ?

- Rien…

- Comment ça, rien ?! s'exclama l'infirmière. Votre ami vous amène ici inconsciente et trempée jusqu'aux os et vous me dites qu'il ne s'est rien pass ?!

- Vous vous êtes fait surprendre par la pluie ? lui demanda t-elle.

- Euh…oui…

- Mouais. Vous voulez que je vous laisse tranquille, c'est ça ?

Maeve n'osa acquiescer, de peur de vexer Mme Pomfresh, mais ne répondit  pas négativement non plus.

L'infirmière interpréta correctement son silence, et repoussa Julie e Sirius vers la sortie, avant de passer elle-même la porte.

Maeve, seule, laissa libre court à sa peine, enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller blanc, et pleura tout son soul, pour évacuer le chagrin qui lui enserrait le cœur et la gorge.

Toute à ses larmes, Maeve n'entendit pas la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir, ni les pas qui s'approchaient de son lit.

Donc, elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna dans son lit, laissant apparaître son visage strié de larmes à son visiteur.

- Remus ?!

Si elle ne s'attendait pas voir quelqu'un, il s'agissait bien du Griffondor.

Sans rien dire, Remus s'assit sur le bord du lit et essuya de son pouce les traces humides sur les joues de Maeve.

Celle-ci se laissa faire, et, malgré ses résolutions de s'éloigner du maraudeur, elle ferma les yeux et goûta avec délice et réconfort la présence du doigt de Remus sur son visage, qui effaçait les traces de son chagrin. Elle avait l'impression que par ce geste, il ne supprimait pas que les stigmates visibles, mais qu'il calmait également les palpitations désordonnées de son cœur.

Quand il eut fini, il reposa son bras et posa la main sur le bord du lit.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, aucun n'osant parler en premier.

- Tu…

- Que…

Ils s'interrompirent et sourirent timidement, surpris l'un et l'autre d'avoir pris la parole au même instant.

- Vas y toi. Proposa galamment Remus.

- Je …Tu…J'ai compris, Remus. Je sais ce que tu es.

- Ha. Dit simplement celui-ci.

Le peu de réaction de Remus fit comprendre à Maeve à quel point elle avait visé juste.

- Je sais que tu sais…Reprit-il. Je te le devais. Tu devais savoir à qui tu avais à faire…

- Un loup garou….Dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Oui. Un monstre…Tu peux le dire aussi…intervint Remus, amère.

- Non, je ne le dirais pas.

- Tu devrais…c'est ce que je suis, pourtant.

- Non. Sirius sait ?

- Oui. Il…Il m'a dit que tu avais entendu notre petite…discussion de ce matin. C'est là que j'ai compris que je n'étais pas honnête avec toi. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir après le déjeuner. Je voulais te le dire….mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je me suis dégonflé.

- C'est donc pour çà que tu m'as montré la salle pleine de lunes…

- Oui…

- Et que tu m'as embrassé, pour provoquer une vision…

- NON !! Ne dis pas ça. Je suis peut-être un lâche, mais pas un salaud. Je n'avais pas prévu ça... C'est...C'est un accident. Ca ne devait pas arrivé. Il ne fallait pas, je suis désolé…Il ne faut pas que…Il ne doit rien se passer entre nous, même si…

- Tais toi…S'exclama t-elle, à nouveau aux bord des larmes.

.Au moins Remus était honnête avec elle, mais la réalité était trop dure, trop difficile.

Le Griffondor baissa la tête. Il était visiblement ému, lui aussi. Il leva un bras et esquissa le geste de prendre la main de Maeve, toute proche de la sienne, mais il renonça.

Il redressa la tête, et ses yeux dorés croisèrent le regard brillant de Maeve.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Elle avait peur de craquer devant Remus. Or, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle aussi serait forte. Mais elle retombait amoureuse de lui à chaque fois qu'elle voyait les perles d'ambre.

- Ne pleure plus surtout…Je n'en vaut pas la peine…Dit il en guise d'au revoir, avant de se lever et de quitter la salle, sans que Maeve fit un geste pour le retenir.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Voil !! Encore un petit chapitre !!! Alors maintenant, les choses vont s'accélérer, et je vous réserve quelques petites surprises encore !!!

BISOUS A TOUS, MERCI ENCORE POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS, ET SURTOUT, **NE VOUS ARRETEZ PAS DE ME LAISSER UN PETIT MOT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Absence

**Chapitre 12 : Absence**

Alors, comme d'hab., je m'excuse pour le retard…

Mais entre la fin du travail, qui s'est terminé en apothéose, avec des horaires de dingues, et les vacances que j'ai pris ausitôt après…

Et puis, je dois bien l'avouer, une poussée aïgue de flemme m'a empécher de taper sur mon clavier…

Enfin !! Me revoil ! Tadam !!!

Ensuite, le **disclaimer **parce qu'il le vaut bien (Je raconte n'importe quoi quand je suis fatiguée, faut pas faire attention !!)…Donc, Rien à moi, tout à JK !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Petite Etoile Jaune** : Salut !! Ohhh, il est mimi ton pseudo !! Bah oui ! Je sais que je coupe toujours au mauvais moment ! Merci pour tes mots d'encouragement ! Et t'inquiète, je suis accro à cette fic, alors, même si je suis en retard pour la poster, je ne l'arrêterais que quand elle sera finie !! Et encore, ce n'est même pas sûr….Bisou, et à très bientôt j'espère !!

**Titou**** Moony:-p** : Ouais !! Tu as raison, c'est tellement sympa d'écrire sur les caricatures !

Mon chapitre, excellent ?? Oulah, tu me mets la pression, la !! Et t'inquiète pas pour Maeve et Remus, même si je leur réserve encore quelques …broutilles, (on va dire ça comme ça, sinon je vais me faire mordre !!) ce sera bientôt mieux …Et non, ne pleure pas !!!En tout cas, je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à te convaincre pour le prénom de Maeve !! (Nan, mais, quelle idée de la comparer à Maeva, la cruche de Caméra Caf !), Bisouuuuuuuuu, et travaille bien !!

**Lisandra**** :** Hein, n'est ce pas qu'ils sont mimi tout plein, Maeve et Remus !! Toi aussi, tu exiges une fin gentille ?? Je suis si méchante que ça avec eux ? # Cris de tous les lecteurs de cette fic : OUIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#

Oo, vraiment ?, Quand je disais que j'allais me faire mordre !!Bon, je m'excuse d'avance alors, et je vais mettre ma combinaison anti-Crocs, parce que ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite….Mais ne désespère pas, ça viendra !! Alors continue à lire la fic !! Bisou et à bientôt !!

**Sln** : Salut !! Tu veux vraiment me faire rougir ?? Parce que je t'assure que c'est vraiment pas joli ! Je deviens écrevisse et…Je préfère même pas te le dire !! Toi aussi tu me mets la pression !! Je suis toujours aussi folle de joie de voir que des nouveaux lecteurs me disent qu'ils aiment bien ma fic !! MERCI !!!!!!!!! Et voici la suite, en espérant sincèrement qu'elle ne te décevra pas !!

**Ambre :** Hello, mon très cher poisson rouge !!!!Quoi ? Toi aussi tu me trouves méchante avec Remus et Maeve ? Je commence à me demander si je suis pas une tortionnaire ! Meuh, non, Remus n'est pas un …connard, pour reprendre tes mots ( !!), il est juste…un peu compliqu !! Bon, je ne sais pas si cette suite va le faire remonter dans ton estime (en fait, c'est peu probable), mais de toute façon, tu sais à peu prés ce qu'il va se passer, toi !! Tu es la seule !! Bisouuuu et à très bientôt !!

**Abby** : Salut, fidéle revieweuse !! Dis donc, ça te dirais pas de me laisser ton mail, pour qu'on puisse discuter ?? Enfin, fais comme tu veux !! Et c'est pas bien de se ronger les ongles !! Tu as essayé le vernis amer ?? ! Rahhh, arête les compliments, sinon, mes chevilles vont exploser !! Et ca ne va pas etre très pratique pour faire mes animations !! Bisouuuuuu

**Siriel**: Je suis fière de te compter parmi mes revieweuses !! Je vais tenter de m'expliquer rapidement sur le comportement de Remus, (même si je risque de m'enfonce plus !!). Alors, dans mon esprit, si deux personnes ont le même tourment, c'est dur pour eux de se retrouver sans penser à ce qu'il les mine. Sans raconter ma vie, j'ai vécu un truc comme ça, et c'était très chelou !!En plus, même si ils ne peuvent se rencontrer sous la forme de loup, je te réserve une petite surprise à ce sujet…Bisou, et à bientôt !!!

**Thomot512 **: Salut !!Si si, je me suis inquiétée !! Mais tu est pardonné, parce que, franchement, moi aussi je suis souvent en retard pour cette fic !! Et pour les autres aussi d'ailleurs !! Mais bientôt les vacances !! Finis, les réveils à 5h du mat, finis, les retours au bercail à 20, 21 heures !! Et surtout, fini le stress !! A moi le soleil, les grasses mat, et pouvoir écrire et lire autant que je veux !! Youpi !!!!!!! Enfin, j'y suis pas encore Oo

Je sais pas si ma fic mérite d'etre appelé « chef d'œuvre », mais ça fait un bien fou de le lire !! Merci !!!!!!!!! A bientôt !!

**Angelina**** J. :** Hello !! Merci de ta review tardive mais …géniale !!!!!!! Toi aussi, tu menaces de me mordre ?? Il va falloir que je fasse attention alors !! Bisou et à bientôt !

**Aliéonor** : Salut !! Merci beaucoup à toi !! Tu as été mon inspiratrice !! Et maintenant, je suis accro à l'écriture !! Si tu ne m'avais pas encouragée au départ, je n'en serais pas là maintenant ! Merci de continuer à me soutenir !! A bientôt ma puce !!

**Nightmare** : Merci, merci, merci, merci pour tous ses encouragements !! J'espere que la suite ne te décevra pas, et que j'aurais encore l'honneur de recevoir une de tes jolies reviews !

**coco**** la binee : **Il est sympa, aussi ton pseudo !! Ca vient d'o ?? Voila la suite, un peu tardive, mais bon…J'avais bien besoin de vacances !!! Bisou et à bientôt !

**Kaen** : Désolé pour cette fin de chapitre un peu…brutale ??! Et merci pour tes compliments, tu me verrais, j'ai toujours un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand je recois une si gentille review !! Bisou !

= Ω = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = Ω=

Avant de commencer, je voudrais dédicacer ce chapitre à deux personnes.

Tout d'abord, ma cousine, **Emilie**. Je suis fière de l'avoir contaminée avec le virus HP !! Donc, Bienvenue au club !! Tu m'honores, non seulement en lisant ma fic, mais aussi en l'appréciant (et aussi en m'aidant lors de pannes d'inspiration). Merci de tout cœur. Bisou !!

Et ensuite, à une grande amie**, Laure**, alias Ambre que z'aime beaucoup et tou et tou !! Entre autres choses, le fait d'écrire m'a permis de te connaître, et ça, c'est déjà pas mal !! Gros bisou, mon poisson rouge !

=Ω = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =Ω =

- _Ne pleure plus surtout…Je n'en vaut pas la peine…Dit il en guise d'au revoir, avant de se lever et de quitter la salle, sans que Maeve fit un geste pour le retenir._

….

La tête posée entre ses mains, les coudes sur la table, Maeve suivait le plus attentivement possible le cours de sortilège.

Mais ses yeux déviaient d'eux même vers la tête aux cheveux châtains qui se trouvait quelques rangs devant.

Ses pensées divaguaient naturellement vers les deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler, ineffaçablement.

Obligée de continuer sa vie d'étudiante, sa vie de Serdaigle studieuse et sage, alors que tout était différent.

Maintenant, Remus accaparait ses pensées et son cœur.

Maintenant, elle savait.

Elle goûtait l'amertume de voir l'etre qu'elle aimait loin de ses bras et celle de le voir tous les jours pourtant.

Elle souffrait de souffrir pour lui, par lui.

Elle souffrait de s'etre autant rapprocher, et de devoir s'éloigner.

Elle savait ce qu'il était : un loup garou. Mais, plus que cela, il était les yeux dorés qui hantaient ses rêves et les cheveux châtains si fins qui attiraient tant ses yeux.

Il était celui qui l'aimait, qu'elle aimait, et celui qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir.

Il l'avait décidé, il s'était expliqué, et Maeve respecterait cela.

Tout était différent, mais la vie devait poursuivre son tumultueux parcours.

Elle devait tenir le coup, coûte que coûte. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux que de se plonger dans les études ?

Ainsi, revenant pour la millième fois à cette conclusion, Maeve s'assena une gifle mentale, et fit dévier son champ de vision du quart de tour.

« Voil ! C'est mieux ! » se félicita t-elle.

La vue était beaucoup moins plaisante, certes, mais elle devrait se contenter de la tête du petit professeur Flitwick, au lieu de celle du beau Griffondor.

Inconsciemment, Maeve poussa un long soupir, comme pour expulser la pointe douloureuse qui ne quittait pas son cœur depuis quelques temps.

- Ainsi, en prononçant cette formule, disait la petite voix fluette du professeur, tout en décrivant ce léger mouvement du poignet, vous devriez commencer à sentir la chaleur s'étendre peu à peu autour de vous, pareillement qu'avec une couverture. Ce sort est, comme vous l'avez deviné, très utile en hiver, et vous pouvez…

Les pensées de Maeve dévièrent une nouvelle fois. Les cours en commun avec les Griffondor étaient une vraie épreuve.

La chaleur…Elle se disait qu'elle en aurait bien eu besoin.

En refusant leur amour, Remus avait retiré toute chaleur du corps de la jeune fille.

Rien n'y faisait, elle avait constamment froid. Et malgré sa volonté, chaque jour était un parcours du combattant.

Dés le repas du matin, elle devait éviter de jeter un coup d'œil à la table d'à coté, envahie par les bruyants Rouges et Or.

Pour les cours, cela dépendait. Parfois, ça allait, parfois pas du tout…comme pour ce cours de sortilège.

Tout dépendait de la maison avec qui les Serdaigle partageaient ce cours.

Quand il s'agissait des Griffondor, c'était une torture.

Et le soir…Le soir était le plus éprouvant pour les nerfs de la jeune fille.

A chaque crépuscule, elle redoutait de fermer les yeux. Fermer les yeux, s'endormir, et plonger dans les songes. Plonger dans le regard du grand loup fauve.

Rêver du loup, voir Remus, équivalaient à la même souffrance. Le Griffondor tenait son cœur entre ses mains, et chaque jour, chaque nuit, c'était comme si il se plaisait à serrer celui-ci entre ses doigts fins, l'étouffant, l'oppressant.

Maeve essayait de se distraire pourtant. Elle devait à tout prix dévier ses pensées du jeune homme pour tenir le coup, et tenir la volonté de Remus, c'est-à-dire l'éviter.

Mais c'était dur. L'amour qu'elle ressentait était sincère, pur, et le temps ne diluait ni la peine, ni le vide, et le froid s'insinuait dans chaque parcelle de son corps dés que Remus, son homonyme loup, la lune, ou même un couple enlacé croisaient sa vue, ses rêves ou ses pensées.

Pour cela, elle évitait même Sirius, souvent suivi des autres maraudeurs.

Elle avait même essayé de s'éloigner de Julie, qui irradiait de bonheur auprès de son petit ami, le poufsouffle « trop parfait pour etre honnête », selon elle.

Mais la courageuse Julie avait tenu bon, et ne s'était pas laisser fléchir devant les traîtres mots qu'avait prononcé Maeve pour l'éloigner.

Julie était une jeune fille très intuitive. Et elle connaissait suffisamment Maeve pour savoir que les paroles agressives n'étaient pas dirigées vers elle, mais contre Maeve elle-même.

Et c'était elle, finalement, qui consolait Maeve quand celle-ci se réveillait en larmes, après un rêve bien trop réel.

La jeune Serdaigle aux yeux vairons, n'avait que trop bien deviné la cause de la langueur, de la mélancolie de son amie. Il lui suffisait de suivre son regard pendant les repas, en cours, ou dans les couloirs, et de voir les yeux turquoise s'assombrir dés que ceux-ci croisaient la silhouette d'un certain Griffondor.

Et dès qu'elle entendait les sanglots que Maeve tentait d'étouffer au creux de son oreiller, Julie venait auprès de son amie, s'asseyait à ses cotés, et, sans un mot, la prenait dans ses bras, la berçant doucement, pour calmer la tempête dans laquelle Maeve risquait de se noyer, de se perdre.

Ainsi passèrent les jours, puis les semaines.

Avec soulagement, Maeve accueillit une nouvelle lune noire.

Caera se faisait plus douce que jamais, sentant le poids de la peine de sa maîtresse et amie. Elle oublia sa propre détresse pour soulager celle de Maeve.

Et, en se perdant dans les ténèbres, partageant le corps et l'âme du loup, la jeune fille oublia l'espace d'une nuit le fantôme de l'autre loup, de l'autre victime de la reine Lune.

Mais le jour reprit ses droits sur le ciel, et le vide emplit à nouveau le cœur de la triste Maeve.

Un soir d'octobre, alors que Maeve s'était réfugiée dans le fin fond de la bibliothèque pour finir un devoir d'arithmancie particulièrement pénible, des éclats de voix lui firent lever la tête.

- Imbécile ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile !

Maeve reconnut la voix de Julie.

- C'est ça, je suis un imbécile, et toi, tu n'es qu'une…une sorcière !

« Ah ! Ca, c'est la voix de Richard hardwith, son petit ami, en tout cas, aux dernières nouvelles. » pensa la Serdaigle, spectatrice malgré elle de cette dispute.

- Sorcière ? Tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre ? Tu étais plus prolixe, tout à l'heure, avec tes amis ! Comment ils m'ont appelé, eux ?

- Ah oui ! Je me souviens ! continua la voix tremblante et furieuse de Julie. « Mauvais œil »…mais ça non plus ce n'est pas très original ! J'ai nettement préféré « la Bizarre », et aussi « double face » !

- Ouais ! Et bien, ils avaient raison, en tout cas ! Sortir avec toi était la pire idée que j'ai eu de ma vie ! Tu es peut etre mignonne, mais tu es décidemment trop compliquée !

Maeve entendit la porte de la bibliothèque claquer, et des pas se diriger vers sa cachette.

- Ma…Maeve ! Qu'est…ce …ce que tu fais l ?! hoqueta Julie, entre deux sanglots.

Elle s'assit en face de sa camarade, et fondit en larmes, la tête au creux de ses bras repliés.

Maeve resta un moment immobile, incrédule, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Finalement, songeant qu'il serait normal qu'elle cherche à consoler son amie, elle posa une main hésitante sur celle de Julie.

Celle-ci leva la tête, les larmes baignant ses joues rouges.

- Oh, Maeve ! Si tu savais ce qu'il m'a dit ! Pourquoi est ce que je l'ai cru différent des autres ?!

- J'ai entendu…Répondit celle-ci. Je ne vous ai pas espionné, c'est juste que …Eh bien, vous avez un peu crié…rajouta t-elle, devant les yeux ahuris de Julie.

- Oui…bien sur. Désolée…Je n'ai pas l'habitude de hurler, mais l

- Ne t'excuse pas. C'est normal, il l'avait bien cherch ! opina t-elle, espérant que ses paroles soulageront la malheureuse Julie.

Mais au lieu de cela, la jeune fille éclata à nouveau en sanglots.

« Décidemment, tu n'es vraiment pas douée, ma pauvre fille ! » se dit Maeve.

En réalité, elle était très mal à l'aise dans le rôle de consolatrice. Pourtant, Julie avait souvent joué ce même emploi, pour elle, surtout ces derniers temps, et il aurait paru normal que Maeve lui renvoie la pareille.

Mais, toute à sa propre peine, la jeune fille se sentait totalement impuissante à endiguer le flot de larmes de son amie.

Comment soulager la peine de cœur de Julie, quand son propre cœur se languissait ?

Maeve rassembla ses parchemins éparpillés sur la table, se leva, et prit la main de la pauvre Julie.

- Allez, viens, on rentre au dortoir, et tu vas tout me raconter.

A défaut de la consoler, elle pouvait au moins l'écouter.

Julie se laissa mollement entraîner par son amie.

Heureusement, la chambrée était vide de ses autres occupantes.

Maeve s'installa sur son lit, invitant Julie à faire de même.

- Allez, vas-y. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est pass ?

Julie inspira profondément, pour se donner du courage, et expliqua de A à Z la raison de cet éclat de voix entre son ex petit ami et elle.

- Et bien, Gwen,- tu sais, la Serdaigle de 5eme année- est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle avait entendu….

Maeve suivit avec concentration la diatribe de son amie, hochant la tête en guise d'assentiment quand Julie la prenait à partie.

Quand celle-ci eut enfin vidé sa rancune contre le Poufsouffle en qui elle avait eu confiance, Maeve la regarda, toujours aussi incapable de dispenser la bonne parole, LA phrase qui aurait pu faire s'évanouir le chagrin de son amie.

Au lieu de cela, la peine de Julie la renvoyait à sa propre peine, et la jeune fille sentait une boule grossir au fond de sa gorge, et l'image de Remus se substituait à celle du méchant-vilain-pas-beau Poufsouffle que Julie lui décrivait.

Afin de cacher son trouble, et ses yeux trop brillants, Maeve se détourna et alla fouiller dans son fourbi, soit disant pour chercher un paquet de mouchoir.

Julie la laissa faire, en la suivant des yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant toujours Maeve pencher sur son fatras, elle s'inquiéta :

- Euh…Maeve ? Ca va ?

L'intéressée fut incapable de répondre. Elle ne releva même pas la tête.

Julie vint alors s'accroupir à ses cotés, obligeant la jeune fille à la regarder.

Maeve n'eut pas d'autres choix que de montrer son visage crispé, et les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

- Maeve, ça va ? répéta Julie.

- …

- Toujours ton Griffondor qui te trotte dans la tête, hein ?

La Serdaigle ouvrit la bouche, et la referma, surprise par la perspicacité de Julie.

- Comment sais-tu ? Parvint-elle enfin à prononcer.

Julie sourit tristement.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas bête ! Il y a bien une raison à ta triste mine de ces temps-ci. Tes cauchemars, ton manque d'attention pendant les cours, et j'en passe ! Je sais que j'ai été très occupée…Dit-elle en faisant la grimace. Mais c'était facile de deviner ce qui te mine tant, même si tu ne me dis rien.

- J'ai été si discrète que ça ?! ironisa Maeve.

- Comme tu dis ! confirma Julie.

Maeve hocha la tête, en souriant amèrement.

Julie se lança alors dans les explications.

- Tu sais, je n'ai eu besoin que de suivre ton regard quand les maraudeurs passent. Avant, tu souriais en voyant Sirius, et tu allais le trouver la plupart du temps. Mais, depuis quelques semaines, tu ne souris plus, tu ne vas plus les voir. On peut même dire que tu les évites.

- Hors, je sais que Sirius n'est pas le coupable, parce que tu lui parles encore de temps en temps. Donc, par déduction, il reste James, Remus et Peter. James est déjà pris, et Peter…Hum…Enfin, c'est Peter, quoi….Donc, il s'agit forcément de Remus. En plus, tu semblait bien t'entendre avec lui, il y a un temps, et puis, du jour au lendemain, c'est comme si tu ne le connaissais plus. Donc…

Maeve se sentait très gênée par la lucidité de Julie, comme si la cage où elle enfermait tant bien que mal l'image de Remus venait d'être forcée. Elle aurait voulu nier, pour se protéger. « La meilleure défense est l'attaque ! ». Bizarrement, cette petite phrase s'insinuait dans sa tête, telle une litanie.

« Quelle idiote tu fais ! » se fustigeait-elle. « Déjà que tu pleures pour un garçon, comme toutes ces idiotes qui se pâment devant les Maraudeurs, tu ne vas pas en plus agresser ta meilleure amie ! Son seul crime est d'avoir deviner… »

- Maeve ! Dis quelque chose !

- Que veux tu que je te dise ! s'exclama celle-ci. Bravo ? Félicitation, tu as trouv ?

- Pourquoi tu te fâches ? Ce n'est pas moi la coupable. Murmura tristement Julie.

Maeve soupira et s'excusa.

- Désolée… C'est que…Oui…Remus…Il a…Il est…

- Il a fait comme Richard, c'est ça ? encouragea Julie.

- Non, pas du tout ! se récria Maeve.

- Alors ? C'est quoi le problème ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, même si je le voulais.

En effet, Maeve se voyait mal avouer à Julie que Remus était un loup garou ! Et, sans cet éclaircissement, la jeune fille ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il se passait entre le Griffondor et elle.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama Julie.

- Ecoute, crois moi ! Juste, crois moi. Je ne peux vraiment rien te dire.

Heureusement, la jeune fille n'était pas une curieuse. Et c'est avec soulagement que Maeve vit Julie abandonner, et se lever. Malgré tout, elle crut entrevoir une lueur étrange dans les yeux aux iris dissemblables. Mais elle chassa vite cela de son esprit.

Les deux Serdaigle s'étreignirent avec plus ou moins de malaise, et chacune reprit le chemin de ses propres pensées, tournées vers des jeunes hommes différents, aux couleurs jaune et noir pour l'une, et rouge et or pour l'autre.

Vint le jour d'Halloween. Jour de fête, jour de banquet et de bal, mais également jour de pleine lune.

Maeve avait vu arriver ce jour avec angoisse, alors que les autres s'en faisait une joie.

Elle avait peur de ne pas tenir son serment, et de courir soutenir Remus, avec ou sans son consentement, être à ses cotés pendant sa transformation, même si cela était une folie.

Maeve se réveilla en sursaut, à l'aube de ce jour tant craint. La nuit ne l'avait pas épargné, et les rêves avaient peuplé les heures ténébreuses, emplissant son esprit d'images animales, auxquelles le visage aimé se joignait, se confondait.

La révélation de la vraie nature de Remus avait fait son chemin, et s'insinuait désormais dans les songes de la jeune fille. Autrefois doux et réconfortants, les rêves devenaient cauchemars, et Maeve voyait encore ce matin les traits fins de Remus se tordre en un douloureux rictus, et devenir lupin, tandis que les yeux d'or pur la fixaient, la confondaient, tels milles aiguillons dardant leur venin dans les veines de la jeune fille.

Maeve savait que la sensation d'amertume et d'angoisse sourde ne la quitterait pas de la journée, et amplifierait en soirée, jusqu'à devenir intolérable cette nuit, dés que le dos arrondi de la lune traîtresse apparaîtrait.

Les yeux grands ouverts, toujours enfouie dans la chaleur de ses couvertures, la jeune fille écoutait les respirations lentes et profondes de ses camarades endormies

Elle essaya de les imiter, concentra son attention sur son propre souffle, dans le but de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur, affolée par l'idée de deviner les beaux yeux d'ambre voilés par la résignation et la souffrance.

Mais cela ne la calma en rien. Au contraire, le fait de rester sans bouger, sans penser la ramenait perpétuellement à la même peur, à la même inquiétude quant à la nuit terrible qui allait succéder à cette journée qui s'annonçait traîtreusement radieuse.

De ce fait, Maeve se leva, et fila dans une douche chaude, qui ne la délassa qu'à peine.

Se couvrant chaudement, la jeune fille sortit du dortoir, passa par la pièce commune, traversa le château, et se retrouva dans la fraîcheur vivifiante d'une fin d'octobre.

Maeve accueillit avec délice l'air piquant dans ses poumons. Se sentant un peu plus légère, elle flâna au hasard autour du château, attendant l'heure ou le château entier se réveillerait pour de bon.

Mais, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'antre de Caera, pour y retrouver un fragment de paix, elle aperçut Remus, à quelques mètres, qui marchait en sens inverse, vers elle.

Elle pensa d'abord faire demi-tour, et se cacher derrière un des contreforts de la forteresse.

Mais il était trop tard. Le jeune homme l'avait déjà vu, et se rapprochait à grand pas.

Tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, c'était d'affronter la tête haute cette rencontre, afin de se montrer forte, courageuse, bref, tout le contraire de ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

Remus paraissait aussi gêné que Maeve de se trouver là. La jeune fille aurait parié qu'il se serait enfui en courant depuis longtemps si il n'était pas si bien élevé.

Ca n'aurait pas été plus mal…Songea la Serdaigle avec amertume.

Plus Remus approchait, plus Maeve pouvait détailler ses traits.

Son visage était soucieux et grave. Ses sourcils sombres se rejoignaient presque, tant ils étaient froncés.

Maintenant, Maeve discernait même que sa démarche était moins alerte que d'habitude. Son dos paraissait légèrement voûté, tel un vieillard.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu autant marqué par sa malédiction. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais remarqué cela ? Ce tas de petits signes qui paraissaient évidents…maintenant qu'elle savait.

Pourtant, presque sept ans s'étaient écoulés. Sept longues années où ils se croisaient à peine, reliés seulement par le fil conducteur que constituait l'amitié de Sirius.

Sept dures années aussi. Egoïstement peut-être, la jeune fille n'avait jamais vu qu'un autre qu'elle souffrait.

Comme elle. Plus qu'elle. Avec et contre elle.

« Oh, Remus, pourquoi ?! »

Le Griffondor se tenait à présent devant elle, et, l'air faussement nonchalant, s'adossa au tronc rugueux et solide d'un chêne majestueux.

- Maeve. Tu es déjà debout ?

Quel ton aimable ! La jeune fille se voyait elle-même, à la veille et au lendemain d'une transformation, quand elle n'avait pas la force de faire semblant d'etre plaisante.

Mais il ne faisait aucun effort, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Peut-être avait-il décidé d'etre désagréable envers elle, tout simplement ? Peut-être pensait-il que cela rendrait leur séparation moins amère pour elle ?

Maeve fut piquée au vif par le ton du jeune homme.

Mais plus que cela encore.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne décela pas la petite étincelle dans les yeux de Remus. Cette flamme qui l'habitait quand leurs regards se croisaient.

Car cet éclat subsistait, toujours présent, au delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient … décidé.

Mais ce matin, elle avait beau fouiller les yeux voilés du jeune homme, elle n'y décelait rien d'autre que la froide vision de son reflet.

Comme si la bestialité qui allait l'engouffrer ce soir, à la tombée de la nuit, commençait déjà à grignoter l'âme du pauvre Remus.

Comme si la lune, bien cachée derrière l'horizon, préparait perfidement son œuvre.

L'araignée tissait sa toile, fil après fil, heure après heure, et le temps s'égrenant fixait sa mortelle besogne.

Et, au delà de toute cette explication, de toute sa compassion, s'éleva un sentiment de colère dans le cœur de la jeune fille.

Et Maeve fut tellement blessée par cette constatation, par le froid qu'elle ressentait devant son reflet dans le regard voilé, qu'elle répondit, sans réfléchir, sur le même ton acerbe et coupant que son vis-à-vis, seulement guidée par son impulsivité.

- Non, vois-tu, je suis somnambule ! Si tu savais comme c'est déplaisant ! Je fais de drôles de rencontres, parfois !

Remus parut décontenancé quelques secondes par l'agressivité de la réplique de Maeve.

Mais il se reprit vite, et se mit à applaudir, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Eh bien ! Je vois que tu as de la répartie…En tout cas, ça a l'air de te faire plaisir de me voir.

- Autant qu'à toi, apparemment. Répondit Maeve, du tac au tac.

- Si tu le dis…

Maeve se sentit soudain très faible, très jeune, devant cette attaque. Pas Remus ! Pas lui ! Pourquoi m'agresse t-il ?

Un souvenir de ses lectures vint à son esprit.

Othello… « Les mots ne sont que des mots, et je n'ai jamais ouï dire que dans un cœur meurtri on pénétrât par l'oreille... »

Mais cette citation ne soulageait pas sa peine. Les mots ne sont que des mots…Oui, c'est sûr…Mais ils pénètrent si perfidement dans une blessure, et amplifient la douleur !

Maeve avait trop chaud. Malgré le froid mordant, une pellicule de sueur se formait dans son dos, et ses mains étaient moites.

Prise au piège. Elle était une petite souris, prise au dépourvu par le chat. Mais qui était le prédateur ? Remus ?

NON !! Ce n'est pas lui qui est coupable. Il est guidé par un instinct venimeux, Œil pour Œil, Dent pour Ddent, ainsi va le monde chez les loups…Si elle répondait de manière agressive aux paroles blessantes de Remus, le ton monterait vite.

La lune dispensait déjà sa néfaste influence.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle prenne Remus aux mots, il ne fallait pas qu'elle joue son jeu.

Se calmer. Reprendre ses esprits et laisser ricocher les Mots.

Ne pas se laisser atteindre, et doucement, faire renaître la lueur des yeux dorés.

- Remus, Ca va ?

- D'après toi ? Grogna t-il. Tu sais, non ? Non, en réalité, tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir mal, vraiment mal.

- Dis moi, alors...Implora Maeve.

- Non.

Remus passa une main dans ses cheveux fins. Il semblait partager entre ses démons, et la civilité qui était encore ancrée en lui.

Maeve approcha doucement.

Quand le jeune homme vit son geste, il recula et la stoppa d'une main levée.

Avec une grimace douloureuse, il murmura, l'air absent :

- Ce soir, je serais un monstre. Quand le comprendras-tu ?

- Arrête de dire ça, bon sang ! Si tu es un monstre, j'en suis un aussi !

La Serdaigle s'énervait de le voir ainsi s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Etonné par la véhémence de la réaction de Maeve, Remus sortit de ses songes et leva les yeux.

Il riva son regard douloureux à celui de la jeune fille, comme pour appuyer encore un peu plus les paroles qu'il prononça d'une voix sourde.

- Plus les heures vont filer, plus j'aurais mal. Quand la pleine lune va se lever, j'aurais mal à vouloir m'arracher la peau, et Le faire sortir de moi. Et puis, enfin, viendra la transformation. C'est comme si je brûlais, de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Lentement, mes os vont grandir, grossir. Mon visage va devenir museau. Mes ongles vont devenir tranchants et effilés. Des poils vont me pousser partout. Mais le pire, c'est ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Quand je n'aurais plus la force de la repousser, la bête va s'insinuer dans mon esprit, forçant ma volonté, contrôlant mes gestes. Je ne m'appartiendrai plus, mais je serais encore là. C'est ça le plus horrible, tu sais.... C'est moi ce monstre, ce loup…Parce que le lendemain, j'aurais encore dans la tête toutes les heures nocturnes. En fait, je deviendrais une bête, avec au creux de l'estomac une envie de sang, le désir de sentir des os se broyer sous mes crocs. Vis-tu cela, toi aussi ? Non…Je sais que non.

- C'est moi ce monstre…Maeve… Moi-même je me donne envie de vomir, alors, comment pourrais-tu m'aimer ?

Autour d'eux, plus rien n'existait. Le temps s'était arrêté, les feuilles des arbres environnants ne tombaient plus. Même le vent s'était tu. Juste persistait, dans ce moment irréel, la voix douloureuse de Remus et les deux iris dorés ancrées aux bleus.

Abasourdie par ces révélations amères, Maeve n'avait pas bougé, toujours hypnotisée par les yeux d'or qui semblait vouloir sonder son âme en quête de dégoût, de peur. Il lui fallait le temps de digérer tout ça, avant de parler. Elle avait très froid soudain, et frissonna nerveusement.

Mais, hélas, Remus interpréta le trouble de Maeve comme un acquiescement. Il prit sa stupeur pour de la peur, et son frisson pour un mouvement de dégoût.

Il eut alors un haussement d'épaule, et, rompant le contact visuel, murmura :

- Je m'en doutais…

Alors, doucement, il reprit sa marche vers le château, serrant sa cape contre son corps mince.

Le charme était rompu, Remus s'en allait, et Maeve restait clouée sur place. L'air absent, elle regarda s'éloigner le Gryffondor, jusqu'à ce que les portes du château l'engloutissent.

Le mieux à faire était de rentrer aussi. Marcher. Se sortir coûte que coûte de cet engourdissement. La rosée matinale perlait déjà sur la cape de Maeve, et tomber malade ne servirait à rien.

« Il a tort et il a raison à la fois… Cette brûlure qu'il a évoquée, je la vis aussi, à chaque lune noire. La Nuit, je suis moi et plus moi à la fois, je ressens ce que je vis en Caera, sans le contrôler. Mais jamais je ne ressentirais le dixième de sa souffrance. Le loup est mon ami. Ma douleur et mon alliée. Caera n'est pas sanguinaire, et, quand je partage son corps et son âme, aucune folie meurtrière ne coule dans nos veines…Juste l'instinct…L'instinct du loup… »

Maeve commençait à comprendre leurs différences et leurs similitudes. Elle saisissait la solitude du loup garou, malgré ses amis, et malgré sa popularité. Il était un élève doué, un jeune homme intelligent et charmant, courageux et réfléchi, mais lui ne se considérait que sous une seule forme. Un seul aspect qui lui pourrissait la vie. Qui lui empêchait d'etre aussi insouciant que Sirius, ou aussi flambeur que James. Il se considérait comme un monstre.

Mais, pourtant, en parlant des maraudeurs, il les avait bien fait entrer dans sa sphère !? Ils étaient au courant, et ils ne l'avaient pas repoussé. Ils l'acceptaient tel quel, et faisaient front pour protéger son secret, comme Maeve avait pu le constater, quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il étai loup garou, et elle était enfant de la lune. Il allait souffrir cette nuit encore, et elle ne pourrait pas l'aider.

« Désolé, Remus… » Pensait-elle alors qu'elle franchissait l'entrée de sa salle commune. « Tu n'arriveras pas à me dégoûter de toi… »

**Voil !**

** Fini pour aujourd'hui !**

**La suite arrivera très vite, promis !! Vous n'attendrez plus aussi longtemps !**

**Et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez 10 secondes, de me laisser un petit mot !! **

**BISOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**


	14. Un cri dans la nuit

**Chapitre 13 : Un cri dans la nuit**

Coucou tout le monde !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vous allez me dire que je me trouve toujours des excuses, mais ici, je n'ai vraiment pas eu de chance…

Alors que j'avais écrit une bonne moitié de ce chapitre, word m'a fait un sale coup ( à moins que ce soit moi qui est merdé…c'est possible aussi !), bref, j'ai tout perdu…

Arghhhhh

J'ai du tout réécrire, et ça a pris un peu de temps. Surtout que c'est dur de se remotiver pour faire ce qu'on a déjà fait !

Donc, Si ce chapitre arrive un peu en retard, désol

Avant que j'oublie, voici le **disclaimer** de # bip #…Ca devient chiant au bout d'un moment ! Quelqu'un ne sait-il pas encore qu'on ne touche pas d'argent à écrire ?? Si ? Non ? Et bien, pour les gens qui n'ont jamais lu de fic avant (j'en doute !) Et ceux qui débarquent sur ce chapitre sans etre passés par les précédents (Ce que je ne vous conseille pas de faire si vous voulez comprendre l'histoire un minimum), vous voilà renseign !

**Réponses aux reviews** : J'étais super étonnée, je pensais que je n'aurais quasiment pas de reviews sur le chapitre d'avant, pensant que les trois quart des gens décollent de leur ordi pendant l'été, et bien non ! Il y en a, comme moi, qui résistent ! Et même si il y en a quelques uns qui sont portés disparus, il y a plein de nouveaux !! **MERCI !!!! AUX ANCIENS ET AUX NOUVEAUX !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Dreamcatcher**** :** (réponses à toutes tes reviews) : Quelle ténacit !! Merci ! Ca me touche beaucoup ! En tout cas, merci pour toutes tes reviews, et ta gentillesse ! Et comme je suis quelqu'un de gentil aussi ( enfin, il parait ), voici vite la suite ! Par contre, pour lire la fin, il te faudra encore attendre un peu ! Je ne sais pas encore vraiment, mais je pense faire 20 chapitres, donc, essaie de trouver le repos, en attendant ! ( PS : surtout avec un pseudo comme le tien, ça serait embétant si tu ne dormais plus !!) Bisou

**Jo the star** : Hello ! Ohlala!! Tu veux me faire prendre la grosse tete, ou quoi?! Tu sais, je ne suis qu'une humble auteure, comme un tas d'autre, et j'ai encore du boulot pour arriver au niveau de titou, Alohomora ou de Fred et George !! C'est eux, les stars des fics françaises sur HP !! Bisouuuuuu, et désolée, si tu trouves mes mises à jour trop lentes !

**Mr123** : Court, mais bon !!! Ca peut définir ta review !! Ahhh, que c'est bon, les reviews ;…Merci et continue à me reviewer, même si tu ne me laisse qu'un mot, ça fait énormément plaisir. Mais, si tu as un peu de temps, envoie moi une review plus longue, ou même un mail, j'adore en savoir un peu plus sur mes lecteurs ! Kiss

**Toutou fou** : Dis donc, toi, ça ne serait pas Sirius ton personnage préfér ? Si c'est le cas, je te trouve encore plus courageuse de me reviewer, vu que mon Sirius est un peu…enfin, moins…Bref, tu m'as compris ! Mais attention, j'adore Sirius aussi !! Et merci d'avoir trouver le temps de me laisser un petit mot ! Je sais, je sais, ma fic n'est pas très gaie….A chaque fois, je me dis, allez, aie pitié, sois plus gentille avec tes perso, mais ca dévie toujours !! C'est leur destin !! ;-p. Docteur ès mélancolie ??? J'adore ce surnom !!!!!!!Rien que pour ça, je t'embrasse fort ! A la prochaine !

**L'ange de la lune** : Ohhhhh, qu'il est beau ton pseudo !! J'adore !! Si je n'aimais pas autant mon petit « moonytoon » ( c'est qu'il a une histoire,, ce pseudo), je te l'aurais piqu ! Vivi, je devine assez facilement qui est ton personnage préféré. Moi, douée ?? Oulah ! Toi aussi, tu cherches à me faire attraper la grosse tete !! En tout cas, ta review m'a particuliérement touchée, et je dansais presuq e sur ma chaise quand je l'ai lue !! MERCI !! et continue à me lire, en espérant que je ne te décevrai pas !

**Coco la binee :** Merci pour tes encouragements !! Et pour tes éclaircissements aussi, sur l'origine de ton pseudo ! Tu as raison, c'est super original !! Merci, Merci, et Merci !!! En espérant, toi aussi, que je ne te décevrai pas pour la suite !! Bisou, et à bientôt !

**Angelina**** J.** : Salut, ma vieille!! Je peux t'appeler comme ça, dis ?? Après tout, depuis le temps que tu me reviews !! Merci énormément !!

**Alieonor**: Non !! Rassure toi, je n'ai pas abandonn !! Même si j'ai eu du mal à écrire le chapitre précédent, il est hors de question que j'abandonne la fic ! Je t'embrasse bien fort !! Si tu savais à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu continues à lire cette fic !!C'est grâce à toi que j'en suis l !! Je ne le dirais jamais assez ! Cette fic est autant la tienne que la mienne ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! A la prochaine !

**Thomot**** 512** : Que faut--il que je fasse pour me faire pardonner mon retard ??? Je peux déjà te dire DESOLE !! J'essaierai d'updater plus régulièrement, promis ! Et merci de toujours autant aimer ma fic ! Bisouuuuuuuuuuu !! Et à bientôt ! ( PS : Si moi je suis à l'heure pour mes chapitres, tu n'auras pas d'excuse si tu ne me reviews pas à temps, toi aussi !! Mais non, je plaisante ! Mais ca me peinerait de perdre tes reviews…Snif…)

**Ambre** : Faut-il vraiment que je te réponde, à toi ??! Allez, même si on se parle souvent sur Msn, et comme je suis très très gentille( Hum hum…), je prends le temps de te laisser un petit mot quand meme !! ( Je suis gonflée, là, non ??!) Merci pour ta fidélité, mon piti poisson rouge !! Et t'inquiéte, je vais faire un effort pour améliorer la situation de nos deux amis ! En tout cas, merci !! Moi aussi, je t'adore ! ( PS : Sois sage, hein ?!!)

**Abby** : Salut toi !! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Moi oui !!! Que ça fait du bien !! Je reviens le cerveau aéré comme jamais !! De temps en temps, un petit décrassage, ca fait du bien. Voici la suite ! Et à la prochaine, chére Abbygaelle !

**Titou Moony :** Hellooooooooooooooooo !! Merci de ta pitié! Je sais que je n'ai pas autant de reviews que toi sur ma fic, mais bon, on ne joue pas dans la même catégorie, quand même!! Et ça pourrait etre pire !! Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir, que, toi, tu apprécies ma fic !! Si si, je te jure !! Oui, j'avais déjà remarqué tes références littéraires !! Iago…Tu as raison, il n'y a rien de tel que les gens adorables qui ne le sont pas pour pimenter l'histoire !!Et pour Gwen ? En fait, je n'avais pas prévu d'en parler encore, mais…à y penser…pourquoi pas ! C'est vrai que ça peut etre intéressant ! Hin hin hin !!! Bisou bien fort, et courage pour votre fic commune sur les maraudeurs, promis, je vais essayer de revenir m'investir sur le groupe !! A la prochaine !

**MLT :** C'est vrai ? Tu as tout lu en une seule fois ?! Whaou !! Tu as raison, Parfois les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux est une des meilleures fics sur notre cher loup garou. Si tu es aussi fan de Remus (que moi !!), je te conseille Lycanthropie (anciennement Lougaroutisme) de Fred et George aussi, elle est superbe, je sais pas si tu la connais. Toi, tu as compris que le Remus que je dépeints n'est pas méchant, ni cruel avec Maeve, il est juste plus humain !! Merci, remerci et reremerci !( Pour la pauvre auteure incomprise, OUINNNNNNNNNN) ( Comment ? J'en fais trop ? Ok, je me calme alors…) Vivi, je suis d'accord avec toi…Pourquoi un tel mec n'existe pas en vrai ? Bouhhhhhhh…Le prince charmant, style Walt Disney (Je vois que, non seulement, on a le même nombre fétiche, mais qu'en plus, on a les mêmes références !), et encore une fois, merci !! (Juste une question d'une fille un peu beaucoup curieuse : Pourquoi, toi, ton chiffre est le 22 ?? C'est pas un chiffre fétiche courant) Bisouuuuuuuuuuuu, et à bientôt !

**Orion **: Salut Cousine ! Enfin, la premiere review que tu me laisses ! merci ! Je suis désolée si tu n'as pu lire le début de ce chapitre avant…mais, je suis dég, javais vraiment tout perdu, et j'ai du tout réécrire…Grrrrrrrrrrr…Allez, bisou, et à la prochaine sur msn !

Quand la journée fut enfin terminée, tous se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir, afin de se préparer pour le festin et le bal prévus au crépuscule.

Maeve, quant à elle, se dirigea directement vers son lit, s'y engouffra, et ferma les rideaux.

La tension accumulée ce jour l'avait épuisée, et elle n'avait qu'une envie. Se coucher, et dormir, pour tenter d'oublier Remus le loup garou. Dormir, et si possible, ne se réveiller que le lendemain.

Mais quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement.

Dans l'embrasure des tentures du lit, une tête aux cheveux bruns nattés apparut.

- Coucou ! Comment ça va ? Tu te caches ?

- Non, je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. Répondit Maeve, en s'asseyant.

- Tu vas t'habiller comment pour ce soir ? demanda Julie, en s'installant confortablement sur le lit.

- Je ne vais pas y aller.

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais, tu ferais mieux de venir, après tout, c'est un des derniers festins auxquels on va participer à Poudlard !

- Je n'ai pas envie…J'ai mal à la tête. Mentit Maeve.

- C'est ça ! dit Julie, pas dupe pour un sous du soi-disant mal de crâne de Maeve.

- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais c'est notre dernière année ici, ma vieille ! Allez, lèves toi, et habilles toi !

- Non, je ne viendrais pas ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister ! Mais toi, pourquoi tu tiens tant à y aller ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu si pressée d'aller à une fête !

- C'est vrai, mais là, j'ai un truc à faire.

- Et quoi ?

- Et bien, tu te souviens de Richard ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais vous ne sortez plus ensemble, non ? Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais plus le voir ?

- Oui, j'ai dit ça. Mais il y a eu du nouveau. Tu sais, cette Gwen, la 5eme année qui m'avait informé de ce que Rick avait dit ?

- Et alors ?

- C'est une sale menteuse ! Cette petite pimbêche a fait exprès de me raconter des horreurs sur lui, et il parait qu'elle a fait pareil de son cot ! Et quand on a cassé, elle n'a pas attendu longtemps pour mettre le grappin sur lui !

- Tout ça est bien triste, ma pauvre Julie, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce soir !

- Mais si ! Maintenant que je suis au courant de ce qu'elle a fait, il faut que j'en parle à Rick…

- Mais si cette Gwen est sa petite amie, maintenant, tu crois vraiment qu'il va t'écouter ?

Maeve, tout à l'écoute des soucis de Julie, avait oublié son prétendu mal de tête. Décidemment, écouter les malheurs des autres était un passe temps comme un autre…

- Peut être que oui, peut être que non. Répondit Julie avec philosophie. Mais au moins, il saura qui est vraiment cette fille qui se fait passer pour une sainte. Si il ne veut pas me croire, je saurais qu'il est aussi idiot qu'elle.

- Ne fais pas ça, Julie, au final, c'est toi qui vas souffrir. Ne remue pas tout ça, tu vas te faire du mal.

Maeve ne comprenait pas ce que son amie trouvait à ce jeune homme. Richard Hardwick était aux Poufsouffle ce que les maraudeurs étaient aux Griffondor. Il était arrogant, populaire, et c'étaient les moindres de ses défauts !

« Mais, ma chère Maeve, je te signale que toi aussi tu es raide dingue d'un tel garçon ! Remus est un maraudeur, après tout ! » Pensa –t-elle soudain.

Oui, elle ne pouvait pas juger le choix des amours de son amie.

- Fais comme tu le sens… répondit-elle, laconiquement.

- Je compte bien ! S'exclama Julie. Mais bref ! Assez parlé de moi ! Alors, tu es sure que tu ne veux pas venir ? Moi, je suis certaine de trouver les bons arguments pour te faire bouger ! Continua la brune Serdaigle, malicieusement.

- Je te dis que je n'ai pas envie, ça m'étonnerait que tu me fasses changer d'avis !

- Tu me laisses essayer ?

- Oui, vas –y, je t'en prie, tu en meures d'envie !

Julie, avec des airs de conspiratrice, jeta un coup d'œil dans le dortoir, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreille indiscrète à proximité. Puis, elle se pencha vers Maeve.

- Et bien, je me disais que ce soir, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour te rapprocher de ton beau Griffondor, non ? En plus, je suis sure que Sirius te filerait un coup de main !

Maeve jeta un regard noir à sa camarade.

Si elle savait ! « Le soir idéal pour se rapprocher de Remus », quelle ironie ! C'était tout le contraire ! Ce soir, Remus ne serait plus le griffondor talentueux et charmant, mais une bête, un monstre, un loup garou. Un animal sanguinaire qu'il ne fallait pas approcher.

- Eh ! C'est quoi, ce regard ! J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? S'exclama Julie, surprise par l'animosité soudaine de Maeve.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, de peur de déverser sur son amie sa rancœur, qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer.

- Allez, Maeve, bouge toi ! J'en ai marre de te voir faire une tête d'enterrement ! Et aujourd'hui, c'était le bouquet ! Tu as vu un zombie, en te levant, ce matin ?!

Applaudissait bien fort Julie ! Clap clap clap ! La reine des bourdes, la championne toute catégorie des phrases qui tuent !

Il était vrai que, malgré toutes ses qualités qui en faisaient une très bonne amie, Julie avait le chic pour dire ce qu'il fallait, quand il le fallait !

Et Maeve se voyait mal lui répondre : Non, ce matin, je n'ai pas vu un zombie, mais un loup garou, ma chère !

Devant le mutisme de sa camarade, Julie haussa les épaules, et sortit du lit.

- Bon, fais ce que tu veux…

Maeve souffla, et malgré le remord d'avoir ainsi envoyé promener sa meilleure amie, apprécia de se retrouver enfin seule.

Mais, en réalité, Julie n'avait pas capitulé. Elle était partie chercher une des seules personnes capables de faire bouger sa camarade, qui semblait se complaire dans sa mélancolie.

Ainsi, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, la voix timide de Julie vint sortir Maeve de son état pensif.

- Toc, Toc ? Je peux encore te parler ?

Maeve, peut etre un peu brusquement, entrouvrit les rideaux de son lit, et se retrouva devant le sourire de Julie.

- Ah. Euh…Il y a Sirius qui attend en bas. Il voulait avoir de tes nouvelles. Mais puisque tu ne veux pas me parler, je…

Julie s'apprêtait à repartir, mais Maeve se leva d'un bond et lui coupa la route.

- Sirius est en bas ? Dans la salle commune ? Dans notre salle commune ?

- Et bien oui, je viens de te le dire ! Mais pourquoi…

Maeve n'entendit pas la fin de l'exclamation de sa camarade. Elle descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre, sous l'œil surpris des Serdaigle.

Mais la jeune fille ne les voyait pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, à ce moment précis, c'était l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de Remus par l'intermédiaire de Sirius.

Tout de suite, elle repéra le Gryffondor, au milieu des bleus et bronze. Dépassant la plupart des autres élèves d'une bonne tête, il souriait malicieusement à une jolie jeune fille, qui n'était pas Madlyn, remarqua Maeve.

Sans égard pour ses groupies, la jeune fille joua des coudes pour se rapprocher du maraudeur. Elle lui saisit la main, et lui demanda :

- Où peut-on discuter en paix, Sirius ?

Sirius devant les traits tendus de Maeve redevint sérieux.

Sans un mot de plus, Sirius resserra ses doigts sur la main de Maeve, et l'entraîna dans les couloirs, sans prêter attention aux regards scandalisés de ses admiratrices.

Le Gryffondor fit entrer la jeune fille dans une salle de classe vide, avant d'y pénétrer à son tour, et de fermer la porte et son verrou.

- Voila. Ici, on est tranquille. Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Maeve ?

La Serdaigle, trop nerveuse pour se retenir plus longtemps, agrippa les bras de Sirius, et lui demanda :

- Sirius, il faut que tu me le dises. Il faut que tu me parles de Remus. Je dois te paraître idiote, je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vit ça, mais là, c'est différent, je le sais maintenant, et je l'ai vu ce matin, il n'allait pas bien….Dis moi, Sirius, comment va-t-il ?

Le maraudeur prit les épaules tremblantes de Maeve entre ses mains.

- C'est vrai que tu es au courant pour … sa lycanthropie. Et toi, comment tu vas ?

- On s'en fiche de savoir comment je vais, Sirius ! s'exclama Maeve, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Une journée entière à ressasser les paroles de Remus avait eu un effet désastreux sur les nerfs de la jeune fille.

- Ok, calme toi, Maeve ! Si tu veux que je sois franc avec toi, je vais l'etre. Mais, viens ici, d'abord.

En disant cela, Sirius présentait ses bras grands ouverts à Maeve.

La Serdaigle ne bougea pas. Le maraudeur soupira, puis s'avança lui-même. Il referma ses bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

Bien qu'elle ne l'eut jamais avoué à Sirius, à qui elle en voulait toujours un peu, le fait de sentir son odeur et sa chaleur tout contre elle l'apaisait.

- Maintenant, dis-moi, Sirius…Implora t-elle.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas la grande forme, ma puce. C'est une sacrée épreuve, ce qu'il vit là. Mais, tu sais, il a l'habitude maintenant. En fait, il ne va ni pire ni mieux que les autres veilles de pleine lune.

- Oui, mais…

- Chut, Maeve. Ordonna Sirius en serrant sa tête contre son épaule. Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, tu sais. Seuls James, Peter et moi pouvons l'aider à supporter tout ça.

A ces mots, qui lui semblaient d'une impudence inouïe, Maeve recula d'un pas et s'arracha de l'étreinte de son presque frère. En mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, elle lui dit :

- Comment oses-tu me dire ça ?! Je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez faire que je ne puisse pas !

Sirius se gratta la tête, l'air embarrassé.

- Euh…En fait, j'ai des trucs à t'avouer, Maeve…

- …

- Tu te souviens de ton rêve, celui que tu m'as racont ?

- Oui, celui avec les animaux. Mais te casses pas la tête, j'ai compris toute seule que je rêvais de Remus ! Tu me crois idiote ?

Sirius présenta les paumes de ses mains à la jeune fille, en signe de paix.

- Eh ! Ne m'agresse pas ! Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! Je ne voulais pas te parler du loup, mais…des autres. te dire ça sans que tu me sautes à la gorge pour m'étrangler ?

- Sirius ! S'énerva Maeve. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, ne tourne pas autour du pot comme ça !

- Ok. C'est James qui m'a fait comprendre que je devais te le dire. Après tout, vu que tu sais déjà pour Remus, et qu'on te fait confiance….

- Quelle bonté, Monseigneur ! Ironisa la jeune fille en esquissant une révérence. Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi, avant ?

- Si ! Bien sur que si ! Mais c'est quelque chose de spécial l ! Ce n'est pas comme t'annoncer que Peter faisait pipi au lit !

- J'en ai rien à faire de Peter, Sirius !

- Bon, tu me laisses parler maintenant ? Tu vois ? Je n'ai même pas encore commencé que tu te fâches déj ! C'est pas possible d'etre autant susceptible ! Madlyn était pareil. Vous êtes tous aussi irritable chez les Serdaigle ?

- SIRIUS !

- Oui, ça va ! J'en étais où, moi ?

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- Ok ! Bon, je te parlais de ton rêve. Tu te rappelles ce que tu y avais vu ?

- Mais oui ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Il y avait un loup, un rat, un cerf et un grand chien noir.

- Maintenant, je voudrais que tu essayes de te calmer. Assieds toi, il vaut mieux. Tu es prête ?

- Prête à quoi ? Quel jeu tu joues, l !

Maeve le sut très vite. Sous ses yeux médusés, le grand Griffondor aux cheveux noirs mi longs et aux yeux bleu glacier devint chien.

Un énorme chien à la robe d'ébène et au regard de la même nuance de bleu.

Puis, aussitôt après, Sirius reprit sa forme initiale, humaine.

Maeve fut heureuse d'avoir suivi les conseils de son ami, et de s'etre assise. Sans quoi, elle serait tombée.

- Milles dragons ! Sirius, tu…tu,tu es…tu, tu es un animagus ! Prononça t-elle difficilement, la voix rendue fébrile par l'émotion et la surprise.

-Oui. Approuva Sirius, simplement.

- Mais, attends un peu ! Comment as-tu fait pour l'etre ? Et pourquoi ? Et puis je me souviens que Mc Gonagall nous a dit que c'était très dangereux et difficile de le devenir et puis tu n'es pas recens !

- Je vais t'expliquer…

- Et mais ! Et les autres ? James et Peter ? Ce sont des animaggi aussi ? Ce sont eux le rat et le cerf ? Et pourquoi tu m'as caché quelque chose d'aussi important, Sirius ?!

- Ecoutes moi ! Je t'ai caché ça pour la même raison que tu ne savais pas que Remus est un loup garou ! C'était dangereux. Comme tu l'as dit, on n'est pas recensés, on est des animaggi illégaux. Et on peut avoir des ennuis si ça se découvre.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ton rêve… Ce que tu y as vu, c'est ce que l'on vit, chaque pleine lune. James se métamorphose en cerf, Peter en rat, moi en chien, et on accompagne Remus. On est ensemble, toujours. On l'aide à garder des traces d'humanité. Il est notre ami, et c'était le seul moyen d'etre avec lui, et de l'aider.

Ebahie, Maeve écouta Sirius lui raconter cette histoire incroyable, même pour le monde des sorciers. Trois adolescents, qui, au nez et à la barbe de tous, avaient franchis un nombre impressionnant de règles et de lois. Trois adolescents qui avaient réussi ce que de nombreux mages plus aguerris n'auraient même pas tenté. Ils étaient devenus des animaggi, ces sorciers capables de se métamorphoser en un animal spontanément.

Si cela était découvert, les jeunes hommes risquaient gros. Ils pouvaient etre exclus de l'école, ou pire encore.

Tout cela pourquoi ? Par amitié. Une amitié si belle, si complète entre quatre jeunes gens, que chacun d'entre eux aurait donné sa vie, aurait gâche sa vie, s'il le fallait, pour que ce groupe, d'apparence si futile, reste uni.

_( N/A : Je précise qu'à ce moment de l'histoire, Peter n'est pas encore considéré comme un traître, et que, vu qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voit l'avenir ( !!), ils croient encore qu'ils sont quatre amis « à la vie à la mort »…Argghhh, c'est beau la naïvet !)_

Ainsi, alors que trois découvraient que le quatrième était un loup garou, ils avaient fait front. Au nom de cette amitié, plus forte pour eux, plus importante que les liens du sang, ils s'étaient eux même mis en danger.

Pour rester ensemble, toujours, pour sceller leur destin, du moins le pensaient-ils, ils devinrent des sorciers-animaux.

Depuis leur cinquième année, les quatre compères battaient la campagne écossaise, à chaque pleine lune.

Leurs liens renforcés, ces quatre frères de cœur restaient donc unis.

James, Sirius et Peter n'avaient pas laissé tomber leur ami loup garou.

Ils avaient su voir au-delà de cette frayeur ancestrale, qui faisait que les gens du monde entier, qu'importe leur croyance, réclamaient le bannissement ou la mort de ces hommes uniques et étranges, ces hommes esclaves de leur vie, esclaves de l'astre lunaire. Ces hommes qui devenaient monstres une fois par mois.

Sirius avait fini depuis un moment déjà, mais, respectant les pensées confuses de sa camarade, il gardait le silence, ne bougeait pas.

Il se doutait que Maeve avait besoin d'un moment pour entendre, digérer et accepter le fait de savoir que son presque frère était un animagus.

Sirius avait dévoilé un aspect intime de sa nature. Il espérait par cela, par cette confidence, rassurer Maeve, et retisser ses liens mis à mal avec elle.

Toutes ces révélations pénétraient lentement mais sûrement dans le cerveau de la jeune Serdaigle.

Certes, Sirius, cet etre qu'elle croyait connaître, lui cachait encore bien des facettes de sa personnalité.

Mais ce qui venait de lui raconter était une perle. Maeve estimait à sa juste valeur le présent de Sirius. Il lui avait avoué son état d'animagus, et par cela se présentait à elle sans artifice.

Depuis longtemps, Maeve savait que Sirius n'était pas que cet arrogant et vaniteux Gryffondor beau parleur. Elle, elle le connaissait sous une forme plus juste.

Sirius était avant tout un ami sincère, un être franc et courageux. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire confirmait cela…et expliquait son comportement surprotecteur envers Remus.

Maeve s'en voulait à présent. Elle avait honte de son comportement égoïste. Depuis qu'elle savait qui était Remus, que leurs sentiments mutuels s'étaient déclarés et que leur relation naissante s'était étouffée dans l'œuf, elle n'avait plus pensé qu'à cela.

Certes, elle était malheureuse, elle crevait littéralement de voir Remus loin d'elle, alors qu'elle rêvait d'etre dans ses bras, mais Sirius n'y était pour rien.

Les mots…les mots durs qu'il avait prononcés l'avaient aveuglée. Mais ils étaient vrais.

Au moins, Maeve savait que Remus n'était pas seul pendant la terrible épreuve qu'il vivait chaque pleine lune.

Sirius avait bravé les interdits par amitié. Il avait fait ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Les rancoeurs s'effaçaient, et laissaient la place à une bouffée de fierté.

Alors que les larmes coulaient seules sur les joues blêmes de Maeve, celle-ci se jeta au cou de son ami, qui se détendit d'un coup.

Connaissant l'extrême susceptibilité de la jeune fille, il avait eu peur d'affronter une nouvelle fois sa colère devant cette nouvelle révélation.

Fort, il serra Maeve dans ses bras.

Tendrement, il caressa ses cheveux soyeux.

Doucement, il lui murmura les paroles de réconfort qui voulait lui dire depuis longtemps.

Il était heureux d'avoir rétabli cette amitié avec cette jeune fille fragile et sensible.

Il l'aimait autant qu'il aurait aimé une sœur. Il l'aimait plus que son propre frère, Regulus, le valet de ses traîtres de parents.

Maeve se sentait réconfortée. Remus ne serait pas seul ce soir. Malgré cette détresse sourde qui faisait toujours battre son cœur un peu trop fort, malgré le fait de savoir que ce jeune homme si précieux à ses yeux allait souffrir ce soir, elle savait qu'il aurait à ses cotés trois amis merveilleux qui feraient de cette nuit encore une aventure et plus un cauchemar.

Se rendre malade, être odieuse avec les autres n'était pas une solution.

Maeve le comprenait, alors que Sirius la gardait toujours serrée contre lui.

- Merci…murmura t-elle.

- Y a pas de quoi ma puce ! Répondit Sirius en souriant. Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché tout ça, mais, tu me comprends, non ?

- Oui, maintenant, je comprends. Prends bien soin de lui, ce soir. Et fais attention à toi.

- T'inquiètes pas pour nous, on sait ce qu'on fait. Et toi, alors, ce soir, tu veux bien me promettre quelque chose ? Demanda Sirius, de nouveau sérieux.

- Dis toujours…

- Je voudrais que ce soir, tu sèches tes larmes, et tu ailles t'amuser avec les autres. Ton Remus sera avec nous, et y a aucune raison que tu restes dans ton coin à te morfondre.

- Je ne sais pas, Sirius, j'ai pas envie de…

- Tu vas m'obéir, oui ? la taquina Sirius.

- C'est ça, cause toujours ! Mais je te promets de faire un effort. De toute façon, il faut que j'aille voir Julie, on va dire que je l'ai un peu négligé, en ce moment…grimaça Maeve.

- Par contre, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, ma belle, mais il faut que j'y aille. Le soleil se couche et…Enfin, tu sais.

- Déj ! Oh, Sirius, s'il te plait, prends bien soin de lui.

- Mais oui, je te l'ai déjà dit !

Malgré sa volonté de combattre son inquiétude, une angoisse tenace, comme un mauvais pressentiment lui serrait encore la gorge.

Elle en fit part à Sirius, qui rie de cette appréhension. Avant de courir rejoindre les maraudeurs, il voulut la rassurer une dernière fois. Remus ne risquait rien d'autre que la douleur de la transformation, qui ne connaissait déjà que trop.

Seule, cherchant à calmer les élans sourds qui lui battaient les tempes, Maeve reprit le chemin de la tour des Serdaigle.

A mi chemin, elle jeta un œil au dehors par une des percées du mur nord, celui qui donnait sur le parc, le saule cogneur et le terrain de Quidditch.

Hypnotisée par la beauté de ce paysage, qui semblait hésiter entre ombre et lumière, elle se rapprocha de la croisée, jusqu'à la toucher de son nez.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle y vit les silhouettes de Sirius, Peter et James, se découpant sur le ciel en mi-teinte.

Remus devait avoir déjà rejoint la cabane hurlante, comme Sirius lui avait confié. Maeve imaginait son allure leste altérée par la douleur.

La transformation avait elle eu lieu, déj ? Ou attendait-il son heure, transi de froid, de peur et de résignation mêlées devant cette énormit ? Cette souffrance à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper, qu'il était obliger de subir, nuit après nuit, mois après mois…

« Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas le laisser ! » pensa Maeve, paniquée devant ses idées sombres, qui déviaient au galop.

Quelque chose de tenace et de tiraillant l'appelait dehors, voulait lui faire faire demi tour, pour franchir les portes et se fondre dans cette lumière irréelle et fragile de la nuit tombante.

« Bon sang ! Reprends toi ! Tu ne peux rien faire, sauf te mettre en danger si tu y vas. Il n'est pas seul, ses amis sont avec lui, tu ne peux rien faire… » Se força t-elle à se répéter.

La jeune fille se fit violence, et un pas après l'autre, s'éloigna de la fenêtre, et reprit son chemin.

- Alors, est ce que Sirius a réussi à te convaincre ?

- Julie, tu es superbe ! S'exclama Maeve.

Devant elle, Julie rougit.

- Tu trouves ? Demanda t-elle timidement.

- Mais oui ! Quel changement !

- Les filles m'ont aidé…Cathy m'a prêté cette robe, et m'a maquillé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'habiller comme ça ! Dit Julie, en se regardant dans le reflet d'une fenêtre.

- Pour une fois qu'elle fait quelque chose de bien, cette peste ! Grimaça Maeve.

- Ouaip ! Je crois qu'elle a adoré jouer à la poupée ! Révéla la jeune fille, en pouffant.

En effet, la jeune fille était radieuse ce soir.

Bien loin de l'uniforme noir réglementaire de Poudlard, elle était vêtu d'une jolie robe vert amande, ceinturée de vert plus intense.

Ses longs cheveux noirs et raides étaient retenus en un chignon bas sur la nuque, et des perles de la même couleur que sa robe constellait sa chevelure.

Pour compléter l'ensemble, Cathy avait souligné les beaux yeux vairons d'un trait de crayon noir.

- Et bien ! Si ton Richard ne craque pas pour toi ce soir, il est aveugle !

- C'est vrai ? Tu le penses ?

La blonde Serdaigle acquiesça, et Julie était aux anges. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre, et Maeve le savait bien.

Malgré l'angoisse qui lui nouait encore un peu l'estomac, elle était bien décidée de se racheter envers son amie, si patience devant son sale caractère.

- Alors, et toi, tu viens ?

- Je ne sais pas encore…

- Allez ! Arrête de te faire prier ! Il faut que tu viennes ! Avec qui je vais discuter, moi, sinon ?

- Avec tes admirateurs ! La taquina Maeve. Bon, Ok, je vais venir, si ça te fait plaisir.

- Super ! s'enthousiasma Julie. Je savais bien que Sirius et moi, on arriverait à te faire changer d'avis !

Julie lui prit la main pour l'entraîner au dortoir. Avant que Maeve put protester, Julie confia Maeve aux mains expertes des autres filles de la chambrée, qui piaillaient comme des folles, heureuses de « jouer à la poupée », comme avait si bien dit Julie.

Pendant que l'une fouillait toutes les malles du dortoir pour trouver une tenue adéquate, une autre s'était armée de sa baguette magique, pour s'occuper des cheveux de Maeve.

Grâce à un sort de coiffure, elle amplifia les ondulations des épais cheveux blonds, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent gracieusement sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

Pendant ce temps, Cathy avait déniché dans une commode une superbe robe bleue moirée, aux épaules dénudées, et aux manches longues serrant les poignets fins de Maeve.

La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant cet apparat, et de trouver du plaisir dans ces préparatifs festifs.

Pour compléter l'ensemble, Julie mit sa touche, en prêtant à Maeve deux pinces en forme de papillons, ceux-ci battant lentement des ailes, en gestes graciles.

Après les avoir accrochés aux cheveux blonds, dégageant le visage de la Serdaigle, les filles posèrent de petites touches de fard bleu gris sur ses paupières, et un peu de gloss rose pâle sur ses lèvres.

Quand l'ensemble contenta les apprenties modistes, celles-ci poussèrent des cris de joie.

Maeve se contempla dans la grande psyché qui ornait la chambre.

Elle mit une seconde avant de se reconnaître. Le reflet qui lui faisait face souriait doucement, et donnait un air mélancolique à la jolie jeune fille toute de bleu vêtue, mettant en valeur les grands yeux turquoise.

Contentées, les filles allèrent vaquer ailleurs, peut etre aider une autre jeune Serdaigle, laissant Maeve et Julie seules.

- Toi aussi, tu es magnifique, Maeve. Ton Gryffondor va etre encore plus amoureux, ce soir ! Dit Julie, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Toujours le même refrain…Pensa Maeve.

C'est vrai, à quoi rimait ce cinéma ? Pour qui cette belle robe ; pour quoi ce sourire ?

Remus ne serait pas là, il ne la verrait pas.

Il ne serait pas à la fête, il ne serait même pas lui, ce soir.

Le sourire de Maeve fondit, et ses yeux brillèrent soudain de cet éclat d'angoisse et de tristesse qui lui était coutumiers en ces jours de peine et de doute.

Julie ne le remarqua pas. Toute à sa propre joie, elle ne voyait pas le voile qui couvrit l'étincelle bleue des iris de Maeve.

Mais celle-ci était décidée, ce soir, à faire « comme si ». Donc, elle força les commissures de ses lèvres à se relever, et assécha ses yeux par un discret sortilège d' « œil sec ».

Les deux amies sortirent donc, et, toutes parées de leurs beaux atours, se rendirent dans la grande salle, déjà remplie du brouhaha joyeux et impatient des élèves.

Celle-ci, comme tous les ans, était grandiose, et faisait honneur à l'esprit d'Halloween.

Sur le plafond magique, se dessinaient en arrière plan les nuages irisés et le ciel sombre du crépuscule.

Au devant, projetant leurs ombres vacillantes sur les murs, milles bougies lévitaient en scintillant.

Ici et là, quelques citrouilles lumineuses promenaient leurs faciès grimaçants entre les tables.

Dans tous les angles de la pièce, d'immenses toiles d'araignées aux couleurs blafardes créaient l'atmosphère, aidées pour cela par les quelques chauves souris noires et velues qui volaient au ras des cheveux des élèves, effrayant les plus jeunes.

Les fantômes étaient rois cette nuit, et même le baron sanglant était présent, se repaissant de la peur que la vue de ses taches phosphorescentes inspirait à tous.

Nick quasi-sans-tête, lui, assis à la table des Poufsouffle était plongé dans une discussion passionnante avec le moine gras dont le sujet semblait dégoûter les quelques élèves qui assistaient malgré eux à cette conversation. L'un deux, nauséeux se sauva in extremis, les mains plaquées sur la bouche !

Julie et Maeve rejoignirent leurs camarades à la table des Serdaigle. Tandis que la brune s'était retournée à se dévisser la tête, pour observer jalousement son Poufsouffle préféré, la blonde regardait devant elle, impuissante, la table des bruyants Griffondor où quatre élèves absents laissaient une trouée sur les bancs.

Quand les conversations s'étiolèrent, Dumbledore, paré d'une lourde robe de velours vert bouteille brodée d'étoiles d'argent, se leva.

Il réclama le silence de ses convives en faisant joyeusement tinter une cuillère sur une coupe de cristal.

- Mes chers élèves, mes chers amis, Commença t-il en saluant les autres professeurs attablés.

- Cette journée est jour de liesse. En ces temps troublés, un peu de gaîté est la bienvenue. Profitez, mes enfants, de ce bonheur simple, celui de se retrouver ensemble, unis, autour d'une table remplie de mets succulents…

Il accompagna cette derniere phrase d'un léger mouvement du poignet, qui fut le signal pour les elfes de maisons.

Les tables se remplirent de plats, aussitôt.

- … lequel précédera un bal, ou nous essayerons de mêler musiques sorcières et moldues. Ecoutez moi bien attentivement, car, avant de vous laisser tranquille, j'aurais une dernière phrase à vous dire. Quelque chose qui me tient à cœur, et qui, je le crains, prendra tout son sens dans les années à venir.

Dumbledore attendit le silence total.

- La vérité, mes amis, la plus grande vérité, celle qui, seule, peut nous offrir la paix, tient en un seul mot : La différence. Prenons conscience de cette différence que nous portons tous en nous, de manière plus ou moins marquée. C'est cette différence, qui, paradoxalement, peut nous unir, pour faire front contre l'ignorance, et la peur. N'ayons pas peur de ce que nous ignorons, et apprécions tous la différence comme une richesse, une connaissance supplémentaire. Merci d'avoir eu la patience de supporter mes paroles, chers amis, bon appétit, et bonne soirée !

Tous applaudirent de bon cœur les mots de leur directeur, et entamèrent joyeusement les plats qui s'offraient à eux.

Maeve ne regrettait pas d'etre venu, finalement. Ses beaux atours lui offraient une popularité inconnue, pour elle. Certains jeunes hommes vinrent spontanément lui adresser la parole, et lui demandèrent de danser avec elle, quand le bal débutera.

Son sourire n'était plus feint, et elle s'amusait réellement. Bien sur, Son cœur était toujours dehors, dans la nuit profonde, auprès d'un loup aux yeux d'ambre. Mais pour cette soirée, au moins, le reste d'elle-même était ici, dans cette somptueuse salle, jouant à la princesse auprès de ses admirateurs et de sa meilleure amie.

Bientôt, devant l'appétit débordant des élèves, les plats furent vidés.

Après quelques minutes où les élèves discutaient et digéraient, les restes de ce festin disparurent, et les tables redevinrent aussi nettes et propres qu'avant.

Dumbledore enjoint alors les élèves à se lever, et c'est dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement qu'apparut le dernier groupe sorcier à la mode, tandis que les table lévitèrent et stagnèrent au dessus des têtes.

La fête battait son plein. Les élèves dansaient et tourbillonnaient aux rythmes entraînants que dispensaient les instruments de musique, et la voix mélodieuse de la chanteuse, qui variait airs sorciers et airs moldus, au grand plaisir des enfants nés de famille moldue.

Maeve avait la tête qui lui tournait. A bout de souffle, elle vint s'écrouler sur une chaise, dans un coin à peu prés calme de la salle.

En reprenant son calme, elle jeta un œil sur le plafond enchanté. Derrière les nuages qui assombrissaient encore un peu plus le faux ciel, Maeve pouvait apercevoir le halo flou de la lune arrondie.

Fermant les yeux, elle fit une courte prière pour son loup garou, et pour ses amis qui l'accompagnaient.

Même dans l'euphorie de cette si belle soirée, alors qu'elle riait et virevoltait aux bras de l'un ou l'autre des jeunes hommes, ses pensées allaient tout droit au cœur de la nuit, vers ce loup qui souffrait peut etre encore de sa transformation, et de l'agressivité si lointaine du caractère du doux Remus.

De plus, un pincement, une inquiétude sourdait dans ses veines. Sans en connaître la raison, son instinct, à moins que ce soit Caera, cherchait à la prévenir de quelque chose.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir, ni pour aller voir Caera, encore moins Remus. Cette nuit était la nuit des loups, une nuit sauvage ou les hommes étaient bannis, impuissants devant le danger que représentait le loup garou.

La pleine lune était la nuit de toutes les folies, où les instincts bestiaux battaient la tempe de tous les animaux.

Même Caera, ce loup esprit, si calme, si débonnaire, devenait agressive quand la reine lune siégeait au dessus de la terre. Même si il n'y avait pas eu de loup garou cette nuit, Maeve n'aurait pas été voir l'animal, quand l'instinct bestial la possédait.

Un « ouf » la sortit de ses pensées. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa. Prés d'elle, Julie venait de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

Elle avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Déjà fatiguée ? demanda t-elle à Maeve.

- Et toi ? répliqua celle-ci.

- Moi ? Euh…Ca va…dit Julie avec un sourire crispé.

En disant cela, elle scrutait les alentours.

Maeve suivit son regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le coin opposé de la salle.

Richard était assis, seul, renfrogné, alors qu'il regardait sa petite amie du moment, la fameuse Gwen, qui minaudait, pendue au cou d'un autre que lui.

Maeve donna une tape amicale à l'épaule de Julie.

- Allez ma belle, lances toi !

Julie la regarda intensément. Elle cherchait dans les yeux de son amie le courage qui lui manquait pour aborder le Poufsouffle.

- Allez ! L'encouragea Maeve.

Julie inspira profondément, se leva, et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'objet de ses sentiments.

Maeve, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, suivit des yeux son amie. Elle méritait bien sa part de bonheur, elle aussi.

Après s'etre assise prés de Richard, Julie lui confia ce qu'elle brûlait de lui dire. Il l'a couvait des yeux. Maeve se dit qu'elle s'était plantée, pour une fois. Ce garçon avait l'air d'etre un type bien, finalement et son regard en disait long sur les sentiments qu'il avait encore pour la jeune fille assise à ses cotés.

Apparemment, de ce que Maeve pouvait en voir, le grand Poufsouffle accueillait bien les paroles de Julie. Avec plaisir, la blonde Serdaigle vit sa meilleure amie entraînée par son amoureux dans un slow, alors que Gwen, prise dans les filets de son propre piège, se rattrapait en embrassant à pleine bouche son cavalier, qui ne demandait pas mieux.

Maeve fut tirée de sa contemplation par des cris, prés d'elle.

Deux jeunes de quatrième année, un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, se disputaient bruyamment. Cela n'allait pas manquer de dégénérer.

Se souvenant de son rôle de préfete en chef, qu'elle avait aussi pas mal négligé en ce moment, elle se préparait à aller réprimander les deux ennemis.

Mais alors qu'elle se levait de sa chaise, un sentiment, une peur profonde lui coupa le souffle. Elle retomba sur sa chaise, et porta les mains à sa gorge.

Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi cette angoisse, alors que tout allait bien ce soir ? Remus était dehors certes, vivant une nuit tragique parmi tant d'autres, mais il était entouré de la solide amitié des maraudeurs.

Caera ? Caera ! Il lui arrive quelque chose, Maeve en était presque sure maintenant. La peur qu'elle sentait dans ses veines était celle de Caera.

Mais, comment en etre sure ? Elle ne pouvait pas sortir, cela aurait été suicidaire.

Pourtant…Que faire ?

Maeve commençait à paniquer.

Un autre élève s'était chargé de calmer les deux combattants.

La lune était haute.

Les couples dansaient le dernier slow à la mode.

Le ciel se dégageait.

La musique résonnait dans la salle.

Il allait arriver quelque chose.

Les sourires illuminent les visages.

Les secondes filent.

Julie virevolte aux bras de Richard.

Son loup a peur.

Ils ont l'air si heureux.

Il faut faire quelque chose…

La peur paralysait Maeve, toujours assise sur sa chaise, les poings crispés sur sa gorge. Son cœur battait à grands coups désordonnés, un tremblement s'emparait de ses membres.

Il faut faire quelque chose !

Maeve se fit violence, et força ses jambes à réagir, à bouger, à porter son corps.

Elle se lève.

Il faut faire quelque chose !

Les bras tendus, Maeve fit un pas, devant les regards inquiets de ceux qui l'avaient remarqué.

IL FAUT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! VITE !

Un pas, deux pas, avancer.

TROP TARD !

Maeve s'effondra sur le sol, un cri guttural s'échappant de sa gorge serrée.

Une vive douleur, aveuglante, fulgurante, déchira son flanc.

Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Une flaque de sang se répandait sur sa belle robe moirée.

**Voila pour ce chapitre !**

**On avance à grand pas !!**

**J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

**Il parait que je suis sadique d'arrêter comme ça ! Vous trouvez ?**

**Ah bon ? **

**Moi, sadique ?**

**Bon, ok, peut etre un peu !**

**Mais rassurez vous, la suite arrivera vite !! **

**Alors, vous trouvez toujours que je suis méchante ?**

**Et n'oubliez pas, un petit mot, il n'y a rien de tel pour motiver !! Surtout que je voudrais franchir la barre des 100 reviews !! Help ! Aidez moi ! SOS !! Siouplait !!!! Soyez sympa !!**

**Avant de vous laisser tranquille, un petit sondage. **

**Je voudrais faire une suite, à cette histoire, qui se passerait après la mort de Sirius ( non ! il n'est pas mort…On peut toujours se consoler en disant ça…snif…)**

****

**Qu'en pensez vous ??**

**Parce que si ça ne vous intéresse pas, ça ne sert à rien que je me lance dans ça !!**

**Donnez moi votre avis, siouplait !!**

**Merci à tous, déjà.**

**Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu******


	15. Paradoxe

**Chapitre 14 : Paradoxes**

Déjà, pour commencer, j'ai mon Mea Culpa à faire. Je sais, j'ai fait une longue pause dans l'écriture de cette fic, mais j'ai eu d'autres choses en tête, qui m'ont obligé à revoir mes priorités ! ( Rien de grave, je vous rassure !). Mais je n'avais plus assez de motivation pour continuer à lire ou à écrire des fics…Et, comme, selon moi, ça doit rester un plaisir, et non une contrainte, j'ai préféré faire une pause. Le temps a passé, et me revoilà, mon clavier est tout content aussi.

Tout de suite, puisque j'ai pas le choix…Grrrrr : **Le disclaimer** : NON ! Je sais, c'est injuste, mais je ne touche pas d'argent pour mon immense travail…( moi ? Modeste ? Si peu…).Et oui, tout appartient à Mme JK Rowling. ( Je sais pas si il y a quelqu'un sur cette planète qui l'ignore !).

**MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!! Pour toutes vos reviews…En les relisant, je me sens affreusement coupable d'avoir laissé cette fic pendant tout ce temps ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, et que vous ne bouderez pas Maeve et Remus !**

**Un bisou tout particulier à Ambre et Tatiana, qui m'ont aidé à remettre le pied à l'étrier ( ou plutôt la main sur le clavier !).**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Ambre **: coucou ! Alors, toi aussi, tu souffres d'effets secondaires liés à ? Le syndrome de la répétition aigue, je ne le connaissais pas celui là ! En tout cas, comme d'habitude, merci pour tout, ma chère Ambre ! Pour tes conseils avisés, comme pour les conneries que l'on débite parfois à cent à l'heure sur Msn !! Bisou !

**Siriel**: Salut, ma poétesse préférée ! Alors, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Trop courtes, sûrement ! Je le sais que je suis sadique ! hin hin hin !! Mais au moins, on avance ! Caera blessée ? Ah bon ? Ché pas, faut voir le chapitre….!!, En tout cas, j'espere avoir de nouveau le plaisir de lire de nouvelles poésies de ton cru ! ( A bon entendeur, salut !)

**Sln** La voilà la suite ! En espérant que tu aimeras toujours autant Maeve et Caera ! Moi aussi je les aime bien ! ( enfin, c'est un peu normal, aussi !!). Bisou et à bientôt !

**Abby**: Alors comme ça, tu trouves que le chapitre précédent était le meilleur ? Oulah ! C'est un sacré compliment, ça ! Maintenant, j'ai la pression ! Bisou !

**Lisandra** : coucou ! Merci pour ton petit mot ! Ca m'a fait plaisir de te retrouver parmi mes reviewers, j'avais peur que tu ais abandonné sa lecture !! A bientôt !!

**Lisia** : Salut, nouvelle revieweuse ! Chaque review est un cadeau, merci ! Et voici la suite !! Bisou !

**L'ange de la lune** : Rhhhaaaa, que j'aime ton pseudo !! Alors toi aussi tu subis un des mysteres de ? Désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider ! Va jeter un œil sur la page de Lisandra, avec une amie, elles ont écrit un super truc pour l'aide à la mise en page ! Bisou !

**Angelina**** J.** : Comment tu m'as appelé ? Ma cocotte ? Tu n'as pas honte ! Bon, je te pardonne, parce que c'est le surnom d'un chat que je connais, et il est tellement mimi !! A la prochaine, mon crapaud tout baveux !! (Chacun son tour !!) ! Voilà la suite !

**Titou**** Moony** : Hello !! Vivi, j'aime ta fic « le quatrième élément », écris nous vite la suite !Et oui, tu avais raison pour Gwen ! Elle est à peine caricaturée, quand on voit certains spécimens vivants… ! C'est vrai que il n'y avait pas Remus dans ce chap, mais il était indisponible, occupé dans une autre fic, il m'a dit ! mais ici, ça va te faire plaisir, parce qu'il revient en Guest Star !!!Lol ! Tu as vu ça ? Oui, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews !! Whaou ! J'en espérant pas autant !! En tout cas, bisou, et à la prochaine, vite, vite !!

**Mr123** : Euhhhhhhhh, que répondre à ton « a » ?! Je suis sur que tu voulais me dire plein de choses, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai reçu ! Dsl ! Bisou kan même !

**Rowena**** d'argent** : Coucou ! J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo aussi !! C'est un mélange de Serdaigle et de Serpentard ? Si ! Tu as raison, le prénom Maeve vient de la mythologie Irlandaise. En fait, il y a deux histoires qui mettent en jeu ce prénom. Moi, je connaissais la Reine Maeve, reine du peuple des Gaels, il y a 2000 ans, et Titou m'a transmis une autre légende, où Maeve était la lune, qui gouvernait sur les loups. Voila !! Si ça t'intéresse d'en savoir plus, dis le moi, je t'enverrai de plus amples détails par mail ! En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements, une review, tu dis que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais en tant qu'auteure, tu sais bien que c'est au contraire super important pour la motivation ! Bisou, et à bientôt j'espère !

**Orion** : Coucou, cousine adorée !! Ca va ? Merci, merci, et encore merci pour tout, c'est très important pour moi que tu me soutiennes dans ma passion ! ( moi je suis à 100 pour 100 pour la tienne !), Je t'embrasse bien fort, MERCI !!!

**Dream**** Catcher :** Salut ! Non, non, ne me mords pas ! Voici la suite ! Bisou et à bientot !

**Shaeline** Il est sympa ton pseudo ! il vient d'où ? Ne t'inquiete pas pour Caera, j'ai failli faire des études vétérinaires, je vais la soigner !!!lol ! Mais, au fait ? J'ai jamais dit que Caera avait été blessée ?! Si ? Ah bon, je ne sais plus !! Bisou !

**Alieonor** : Coucou ! Ok, ok ! Ne te fâches pas !! D'accord, cette fic m'appartient, mais il n'empêche que tu as été le moteur ! Toi aussi tu trouves que je suis sadique ?! C'est tellement vrai…hin hin hin ( part 2) ! En tout cas, ça me fait drôlement plaisir que ce que j'ai fait autour des personnages te plaise !!Bien sur tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux !! (Même si je ne suis pas petite !) ! Bisou et à la prochaine !!!

**Toutou fou** : Salut mon toutou préféré ! J'adore tes reviews, elles sont super originales !! Que j'ai ris !! T'inquiète, voila la suite, vite !!

**Thomot**** 512** : Coucou ! Non ! S'il te plait, aie pitié de moi !! Mais c'est vrai que je l'ai un peu cherché, à m'arrêter à cet endroit ! Hum hum…Bah oui, la fin était …tuante ! Comme tu l'as bien résumé !! Quoique je dirais plutôt blessante…Voici la suite !! (Alors, c'est bon, tu ne vas pas me tuer ? Hein ? # # Bisou !! Et désolé d'avoir tant tardé à poster la suite !

**Jo the star :** Salut ! C'est vrai, tu aimes la suite ? Mais tu trouves que je suis trop méchante avec Maeve ? Ah bon ? Ok, je l'avoue ! Mais maintenant, c'est connu, que je suis sadique !! Bisou et à la prochaine !

**P'tite fée des bois** : Merci, merci et merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Alors, comme ça, tu as lu cette fic avec Indochine dans les oreilles ? Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincue…Mais si ca te va, c'est le principal ! Moi, je l'écris avec U2 ou Evanescence, c'est plus…moins…Enfin ! J'espere que tu retrouvera le chemin de ce nouveau chapitre, malgré le temps. Bisoux !

**Titi of the sea** : C'est quoi ça ?! Ton pseudo m'a bien fait rire ( non, promis, je ne me moque pas, mais ça me rappelle un super souvenir). En tout cas, je te remercie pour tes compliments ! Je ne suis pas sur de les mériter, mais je les accepte avec énormément de plaisir Et pour mon hortografe, je phé mon posibles !! Zibou et à la prochaine !

**Tatiana Black** : Ma chère Tatiana ! Je sais que ça fait un bail que tu m'as écrit ces reviews, mais je tenais quand même à te remercier! Et pour m'avoir aidé à me motiver pour reprendre cette fic, aussi. J'ai eu vraiment honte de mon manque de motivation au moment ou tu m'as dit te remettre de suite à ton clavier, à peine rentrée ! Bref, chapeau ! en fait, j'ai encore plus honte de m'etre arrêter à un tel moment, Maeve, baignant dans son sang ! Lol! En espérant que la suite ne te décevra pas, je te fais de gros bisous ! Bouhh, on est perdues chez les indiens...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Je vous remercie aussi pour avoir répondu à mon sondage ! La fin de cette fic approche, et puisque vous m'encouragez à faire une suite, je la ferais ( En essayant de mettre moins de temps entre chaque chapitre --) ! Alors, ça va se placer temporellement à la fin du tome 5, et Remus sera toujours aussi présent, ainsi que Maeve !! Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, faut qu j'y réfléchisse ! Et pour le titre, je pensais à « Fragment de lune »… Qu'en dites vous ?**

**Et puis, je tenais à vous prévenir que ce chapitre est le dernier des enfants de la lune, je rajouterais juste un épilogue, dans pas longtemps !! A l'origine, il y avait plus de chapitres que ça, mais on va dire que j'ai débordé sur la longueur pour chaque…Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi, je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Bisou et bonne lecture !**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Il faisait noir. Comment pouvait-il faire aussi noir ? Non…L'ombre n'était pas totale. Là, aux coins de ses yeux, une lueur…Deux, trois…Un tas de petites lucioles chassaient les ténèbres. Trop difficile, elle voudrait dormir…Non ! La douleur était plus forte les paupières closes. Garder les yeux ouverts, et fixer les lucioles. Fermer les yeux, et l'aveuglement était tel que Maeve ne savait plus si il était fait de lumière ou de noirceur profonde. Se concentrer sur autre chose…Les lucioles étaient trop lointaines, trop difficiles à suivre. Vite, trouver autre chose, et ne pas sombrer dans le néant à nouveau. Les insectes luisants bourdonnaient …Non, ils parlaient...Ils étaient loin, à des kilomètres…Seul un écho faible et instable parvint aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

_(N /A : Les lumières que Maeve compare à des lucioles, dans sa fièvre, sont les baguettes magiques « allumées » des professeurs qui discutent dans la salle. Je tenais à le préciser, parce que je me suis rendue compte que ça n'était pas très clair)_

- Mais que s'est-il donc passé ?! Gronda le professeur Ensopine, maîtresse des potions.

- Nous n'en savons rien…Du moins, pas encore. Répondit McGonagall d'une voix accablée.

- Cependant, nous supposons que cela est lié à son loup. Hagrid et Arvin Martingale _( N__/A : Le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques…)_sont à sa recherche. Dit à son tour le directeur.

- Mais ils sont fous ! Se scandalisa Ensopine. Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ?

- Quoi, Miss ? S'impatienta la professeur en métamorphose.

- Enfin ! Le loup ! L'autre loup, le monstre !

- Professeur ! Un peu de respect pour vos élèves ! Réprimanda Dumbledore.

- Remus est un de nos élèves les plus doués, et le préfet en chef, ne vous en déplaise, chère collègue ! Renchérit la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Et Hagrid mettrait en déroute un mammouth ! Il vaut mieux mettre Monsieur Lupin à l'abri lui aussi. Qui sait si tout cela n'est pas une conséquence malheureuse d'une farce des Serpentards ? Vous savez toute la rancœur entre…

- Allons, allons, mes amis ! L'heure n'est pas aux chamailleries entre maisons ! Dit la voix fluette du petit professeur Flitwick. En ce qui me concerne, je suis très inquiet pour miss Midnight. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Pauvre petite… Soupira l'infirmière. Je crois qu'il faut vraiment retrouver le loup…La jeune fille présente de nombreuses ecchymoses ainsi qu'une blessure importante au coté. Aucun organe vital n'est touché, mais elle est très affaiblie. A part l'hypothèse que vous avez avancée, Albus, je ne vois aucune explication logique.

- Mais dans ce cas, qu'est ce qui aurait blessé le loup ?

- Un autre loup, peut-être…Répondit Ensopine, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Comment osez-vous accuser…

- Je me doutais bien qu'accueillir de tels individus nous aurait causé des ennuis !

- Cessez de suite ! Ces élèves sont en septième année, et depuis leur premier pas ici, c'est le premier incident ! Souffla Flitwick, qui défendait Maeve, élève en sa maison.

- Le premier dont nous ayons eu connaissance…Rectifia la professeur des potions, campant sur ses positions. Vous imaginez ce que vont dire les élèves, demain, quand cette histoire deviendra une source de rumeurs croustillantes ?

Les éclats de voix continuèrent un moment. Mais Maeve ne suivait plus. Trop dur, trop mal, trop ! Quelques mots saisis au vol, au milieu du brouillard, s'insinuaient dans l'esprit confus de la jeune fille.

Les monstres…Son loup…Remus…blessée…

- Caera ! Ma Caera ! Vite…Non, Remus…pas toi…qu'as-tu fait…Caera…Gémit-elle faiblement.

Avec une finesse de perception incroyable, Maeve voyait la tache brune de sang séchée sur les poils argentés de Caera, elle l'entendait geindre, en un son ténu et vibrant de toutes ces émotions.

La jeune fille sentit sa propre angoisse mêlée à celle de son amie louve. La peur de sombrer, le froid insenbilisant ses mains et ses pieds, le poison que la fièvre distillait dans son sang, la douleur horrible au flanc, l'effroi que la bête revienne, l'inquiétude pour son amie dont les souffrances étaient siennes…

Des pas se rapprochèrent du lit de Maeve. Une main fraîche vint se poser sur son front brûlant.

- Chut, petite. Il vous faut dormir. Chuchota l'infirmière.

Maeve voudrait tenir, se raccrocher à sa conscience. Elle eut soudain très peur de ne plus revenir si le sommeil la prenait. Mais un marteau cognait et martelait son crâne, ses muscles refusaient le moindre effort, protestant avec maints élancements. Une douleur lancinante, vive lui déchiraient les entrailles. Sous ses paupières closes, des lames de feu dansaient et lui léchaient les globes. Maeve essaya de bouger, de résister à cette insidieuse conscience lui susurrant que le mal prendrait fin dans le confort de l'inconscience.

Comme répondant à ses appels au secours silencieux, une main maladroite vint lui secouer l'épaule, déclenchant un feu d'artifice incandescent dans sa tête.

- Miss Midnight ! Que s'est-il passé ? Où est votre loup ? résonna une voix féminine agressive.

Une larme ardente s'échappa, coulant sur la joue blême. La gorge de Maeve se serra encore un peu plus, tant sous l'effet de la peur immense que de la douleur flamboyante. Un écho lointain et animal vint se calquer sur son sanglot.

La jeune fille gémit de douleur, celle-ci était trop forte. Les vagues brûlantes atteignirent leur paroxysme, déferlant dans la moindre cellule de son corps.

- Ma Caera…Elle a froid, elle a mal…dit-elle de toutes ses forces.

Alors qu'elle crut hurler, un simple murmure rauque franchit le barrage de ses lèvres desséchées.

Une ombre floue et argentée s'interposa brusquement, et força la main à quitter l'épaule de la Serdaigle. Des cris, une dispute reprit cours dans l'infirmerie.

Mais c'était le cadet des soucis de la jeune fille. Vaincue, Maeve se laissa emporter par le mal, et abandonna la victoire à l'inconscience, qui la soulageait de cette infâme souffrance.

&&&&&&&&&

Comme une couverture dont on découvre trop vite un dormeur, des éclats de voix réveillèrent brutalement la jeune fille, un vertige la prenant aussitôt. Maeve entrouvrit les paupières, effort auquel elle renonça vite.

Les lucioles étaient parties…les ténèbres aussi. Elle avait eu le temps et la conscience d'apercevoir le mur blanc de l'infirmerie nimbé de la lumière rosâtre de l'aube.

- LAISSEZ MOI PASSER ! Hurlait une voix masculine chargée de colère et d'angoisse.

- Monsieur Black, vous devez bien vous rendre compte qu'une visite de votre part lui ferait plus de mal que de bien ! Répliqua une voix tendue qu'on essayait de maintenir calme.

- JE VEUX LA VOIR ! LAISSEZ MOI LA VOIR !

- Non ! Je ne céderais pas ! Il lui faut le plus grand calme. Ma patiente a besoin de temps, pour se rétablir, pas d'un fou furieux vociférant ! La voix féminine commençait à monter. BLACK ! REVENEZ !

- MAEVE !

La voix scandait son nom, obligeant la jeune fille à se tenir éveillée autant qu'elle en avait la force. Elle ouvrit les yeux, par un effort de sa volonté.

Une grande silhouette sombre se rapprocha très vite.

- Sirius ? Murmura Maeve, incertaine.

Trop brusquement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, deux mains vinrent nerveusement s'agripper à son bras.

- Maeve ! Oh, ma puce, excuse-nous, excuse- moi ! Je n'ai pas su te protéger, Caera, elle…Mordue par Remus…Le loup garou…Il….C'était une nuit horrible, on n'a pas pu empêcher…Il était fou, Maeve, fou ! Ne me laisse pas…pleurait Sirius convulsivement.

Les larmes coulaient de ses joues au bras mou de Maeve qu'il tenait toujours. Maeve, dans son brouillard, entendait son ami, mais au lointain, comme si celui-ci se trouvait dans le grand Hall. Par contre, la sensation fraîche et brûlante à la fois des larmes de Sirius lui fit tourner la tête.

Tel un zoom que l'on règle un peu à la fois, faisant le point, Maeve plissa les yeux et distingua de mieux en mieux le visage de Sirius.

Ce qu'elle vit la troubla tellement qu'elle en oublia la douleur pendant une seconde.

Sirius, ce grand gaillard de Gryffondor, à l'allure toujours soignée et au sourire omniprésent, ne pouvait etre le même que celui qui se tenait la.

Ce Sirius-ci avait le dos courbé et les muscles de son corps entier étaient tétanisés. La tension se lisait sur son visage aux traits tellement crispés qu'ils en étaient déformés. Des cernes dessinaient deux grands halos sombres sous des yeux rouges et gonflés. Une grande griffure s'étalait de l'oreille droite à la bouche de Sirius, zébrant une joue au chaume sombre. Cet homme là n'était pas le triomphant Gryffondor, juste une ombre de ce qu'il serait quelques années plus tard. (N_/A : Je sais, je n'aurais pas du parler de ça, je vais réussir à me faire pleurer…Bouhhhh, pauvre Sirius…) _

Soudain, des pas lourds et précipités se rapprochèrent.

- Maeve ! Je…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un James et un Peter dans un état aussi lamentable que Sirius prirent leur camarade par les deux bras, forçant les mains crispées à quitter le bras pâle de Maeve.

- Laissez-moi ! S'exclama t-il.

- S'il te plait, Sirius…dit Peter. Viens, il ne faut pas que les autres élèves nous voient…Ca ne te sert à rien de te mettre dans des états pareils !

- Remus aussi a besoin de toi, là-haut. Viens, viens, on va aller le voir. Tu ne peux rien faire pour Maeve, pour l'instant. Compléta James d'une voix lasse.

Alors que les trois camarades disparaissaient par la porte blanche, l'infirmière fermait le passage de son domaine d'un air triomphant.

Elle voleta ensuite autour de sa patiente, lui administrant les soins qu'elle jugeait nécessaires. Elle aussi arborait un masque de fatigue et de soucis.

Mais Maeve avait depuis bien longtemps refermé les yeux. Les paroles et l'attitude de Sirius avaient crées une tension désagréable en elle. La fièvre empéchait toute pensée cohérente. Seule comptait la douleur sourde qui faisait pression sur ses tempes, et celle plus aberrante qui lui mangeait le ventre.

Au creux des quelques particules de pensées qui lui restaient, Maeve chercha Caera. Elle l'a trouva dans le même état qu'elle. Seul s'était effacé l'effroi du retour du monstre…Celui-ci avait disparu, pour un mois durant, laissant la place à un jeune homme torturé par des actes commis et non commis.

Les pas de l'infirmière s'éloignèrent encore un peu. Les frontières de la conscience de Maeve aussi.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Le temps s'enfuit, emportant ses heures, ses jours à une vitesse effarante. Une nuit, le jour, la nuit à nouveau, encore le jour, et cela dans l'agitation de la vie du château. Le temps courait, et Maeve jouait la funambule sur un fil invisible. Le corps et l'esprit de la jeune fille luttaient pour la vie.

La Serdaigle plongeait dans de longues phases de sommeil qui lui réparaient le corps et lui torturaient l'esprit, par d'insidieux cauchemars.

Une mer, un océan en pleine tempête se déchaînait en elle. De grandes vagues écumantes se fracassaient sur les limites de sa consciente, cherchant à faire céder son esprit, rompre sa volonté, vaincre toutes pensées.

Mais le temps menait la danse, et Maeve devint plus forte, son corps blessé se régénérait, et rebâtissait laborieusement ses murailles mises à mal.

Chaque jour, bouger était moins douloureux, le feu ardent qui avait menacé de consumer son esprit régressait, était de plus en plus supportable.

Mais cela vidait ses forces, et la laissait pantelante sur son lit blanc. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Le fil de ses pensées la ramenait toujours à Caera, la pauvre victime avec laquelle Maeve guérissait à l'unisson. Mais il la conduisait aussi à Remus, et cela lui faisait à chaque fois encore plus mal.

Elle se sentait trahie, blessée, lapidée par celui qu'elle aimait. La jeune fille était tiraillée entre son amour pour le doux jeune homme aux si beaux yeux couleur d'ambre, et sa haine contre le monstre qui avait osé s'en prendre à Caera, et à elle, par la même occasion.

Elle mourait d'envie de voir Remus, mais elle ne savait pas si elle allait lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser ou alors pour l'étrangler.

Elle ignorait les réactions de son cœur quand le maraudeur se trouverait en face d'elle. Allait-elle simplement pardonner ? Ou allait-elle au contraire avoir des envies de vengeance ? Comment regarder l'humain si cher à son cœur, et se débarrasser du monstre cruel et détestable ?

Supporterait-elle à nouveau l'éclat du regard de Remus ? Et aussi, qu'y lirait-elle ? Tout cela faisait mal, tout cela était bien trop compliqué.

Pour l'instant, donc, Maeve refusait l'inévitable, à dire penser tout court. Tout était trop embrouillé dans sa tête, et démêler tant de sentiments contradictoires requérait une trop grande dépense d'énergie.

&&&&&&&&&&

Cinq jours plus tard…

Miss Pomfresh se pencha sur la jeune fille, sa main fraîche se posant sur son front, comme à chaque visite.

- Hum…Je pense que nous avons échappé au pire maintenant. Vous me semblez avoir moins de fièvre, j'en suis ravie ! Votre blessure se remet plutôt bien. Grâce au ciel, vous n'avez pas eu d'infection ! Tiens, il y a deux ans, un élève a eu…

L'infirmière continua à jacasser, alors qu'elle préparait une énième potion régénératrice. Maeve ne l'écoutait pas. Les potins de Poudlard étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Agacée par la voix nasillarde de l'infirmière, elle tourna la tête et referma les yeux.

Une vision de son loup vint s'imprimer sous les paupières closes.

- Caera … Dit faiblement Maeve.

- Que dites vous ? Demanda l'infirmière en se penchant sur sa patiente.

- Ma louve ! Comment va-t-elle ? Questionna la jeune fille d'une voix rauque.

Elle s'étonna de l'intonation habituelle de ses paroles. Ses cordes vocales, restées trop longtemps au repos, avait du mal à produire un son net et intelligible.

- Rassurez vous, ma petite, Hagrid est aux petits soins pour elle. Elle guérit, d'après ses dires. Doucement, mais sûrement ! Cet adage ne s'est jamais mieux appliqu

« Elle guérit ». Ce fait soulagea Maeve. Ainsi, Caera, comme la jeune fille, se remettait lentement de la morsure du loup garou. Hagrid, ce cher Hagrid. Il avait toujours pris soin de la louve, depuis le jour ou Maeve avait intégré l'école. A l'époque, elle n'était qu'une enfant apeurée, terriblement seule. La louve n'était guère plus âgée qu'elle, mais pourtant, elle apportait toute la chaleur nécessaire au cœur de l'enfant désorientée.

Sans aucune contrepartie, Hagrid, garde chasse au château, avait pris sous son aile et la petite fille et le loup. Et, en cette heure de crise, il continuait. De ses grandes mains pataudes, il soignait Caera avec délicatesse et générosité. Maeve en était sure. En confiant son amie à Hagrid, elle lui avait aussi remis sa propre vie.

Le reste, elle n'en avait cure. D'ailleurs, l'infirmière reprit son babillage incessant, qui s'adressait plus à elle-même qu'aux oreilles de la Serdaigle.

Celle-ci savait ce qu'elle acceptait de savoir…pour l'instant. « Le reste, ce sera pour plus tard. » Pensait Maeve, en replongeant dans le confort de l'ignorance.

- Hagrid, merci… Soupira t-elle.

- Allons, allons, pour l'instant, reposez-vous, guérissez, pour le reste, on verra plus tard. Dit doucement l'infirmière.

Plus tard… songea Maeve avant de se rendormir.

&&&&&&&&&&

L'infirmerie était plongée dans la noirceur de la nuit quand Maeve se réveilla enfin.

En réprimant un gémissement de douleur, elle essaya de bouger un peu. A force de rester allongée, son dos était endolori. Se demandant ce qui avait bien pu la réveiller en ces heures ténébreuses, elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle.

Un peu de lumière filtrait de la porte entrouverte.

Soudain, elle poussa un cri étranglé. Prés de son lit, elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit une présence.

De suite, elle sut qui avait bravé le couvre feu pour venir la voir. Et son cœur se serra.

Ainsi, l'heure de vérité était arrivée, plus vite, trop vite. Une baguette s'alluma, révélant le visage aux traits tendus.

La main de Remus enserra la sienne. La jeune fille voulut dégager ses doigts, mais il avait plus de forces qu'elle. Il garda la paume de la main de Maeve sous la sienne. Celle de Remus était chaude, et ses doigts tremblaient légèrement.

Mais il ne parla pas. Du moins pas encore. Ce silence était insupportable. On aurai presque pu voir la tension tant elle était présente, et palpable.

D'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, Maeve rompit le silence.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là.

- Maeve, je…je suis désolé. Dit Remus, la voix étrangement grave.

Cette phrase, cette simple phrase pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Le sang de Maeve ne fit qu'un tour. En oubliant sa douleur, elle se redressa sur son lit. Jusqu'à cet instant, elle ne savait pas quel était le degré de sa colère. Il était infini.

- Comment oses –tu ? souffla t'elle. Comment oses tu venir ici, prendre ma main dans la tienne, et me dire : je suis désolé ?

Remus resta muet de stupeur. Délicatement, comme si celle-ci le brûlait désormais, il libéra la main de Maeve.

- Tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas du.

Dans sa voix perçait la fatigue, la douleur, le poids de sa culpabilité.

Maeve, quant à elle, avait envie de lui faire mal, autant de mal qu'il lui en avait fait. Elle avait d'autant plus envie de le faire souffrir qu'elle l'aimait. Toujours. Envers et malgré tout. Si elle avait trouvé la force, elle lui aurait hurlé au visage, elle l'aurait griffé, elle l'aurait embrassé.

Et, en même temps que sa colère ravivait sa douleur physique, son cœur se serra, à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il saignait de vouloir tant de mal à celui qu'il avait choisi.

Elle ne savait plus. Perdue dans les profondeurs de sa haine et de son amour, si semblables, si confondant, elle se noyait.

Remus esquissa un pas pour s'éloigner, pour laisser en paix celle qu'il avait blessée, il le savait, autant moralement que physiquement. Ce n'était pas lui, c'était le loup, l'Instinct exacerbé par les heures folles de la nuit d'Halloween, quand le fil entre la folie et le réel était si ténu. Mais c'était lui, aussi, paradoxalement. L'âme et le corps emprisonnés dans l'enveloppe et la conscience d'un monstre, il avait assisté horrifié à son acte, et le matin, quand l'humanité avait repris le dessus, il aurait pu se tuer pour oublier.

Il ne pouvait se pardonner, alors comment avait-il cru un seul instant que Maeve aurait pu l'excuser ? Comment aurait-elle pu comprendre ce qui le dépassait ? Sirius avait raison, il aurait du combattre les élans de son cœur, l'empêcher de battre si fort quand Maeve se trouvait prés de lui. Il aurait du s'éloigner, envers et contre le fil noué entre leurs existences. La jeune fille l'aurait certes détesté un moment, mais elle ne l'aurait pas haï comme elle le haïssait en cet instant.

Et pourtant, il avait espéré. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait espéré. Remus ne pourrait supporter l'idée de voir encore le dégoût et la haine dans le regard bleu de Maeve. Il ne pourrait supporter de voir son visage se détourner de lui. Eperdument, il l'aimait. Naturellement, il aurait voulu effacer le monstre, effacer l'enfant de la lune, effacer la blessure, le sang versé, et cette nuit de cauchemar. Mais la magie avait ses limites, et cela était impossible.

Avec tristesse, il s'éloigna, et les larmes remplirent ses yeux d'or, voilant leur éclat.

Maeve, quant à elle, fut touchée au plus profond d'elle-même de voir les larmes de Remus. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle aurait tant voulu le détester, simplement. Trouver en lui le coupable idéal. Il aurait été tellement plus simple de ne pas avoir à différencier l'homme et le monstre, et les condamner d'un seul bloc. Mais sa raison faiblissait, sa colère s'envolait, balayée par les larmes du jeune homme. Elle s'entendit le rappeler.

- Remus, restes.

Il ne bougea pas.

- Remus, s'il te plait, restes.

Il ne bougea toujours pas. Il était tiraillé entre la facilité de fuir, et la douleur de devoir affronter à nouveau les yeux bleus aux cernes qui les agrandissaient encore.

Non, c'était trop dur. Il n'avait pas prévu la difficulté de voir la jeune fille amaigrie et plus pâle que jamais à la lueur d'un « Lumos ». C'était son œuvre, se dit-il, lasse et amer. Pourquoi avait-il donc fallu qu'il se rende à l'infirmerie ! Qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à venir voir de ses propres yeux à quel point Maeve le détestait ?

Non, il ne resterait pas. En courant presque, il quitta la salle sombre, et la porte claqua, résonnant aux oreilles des deux comme un glas sonnant.

Maeve se mit à trembler. Toute la tension accumulée en ces instants se relâcha, la laissant vide de toute force, désemparée, et triste à ne pouvoir le supporter. Elle trembla, et la douleur à son flanc se réveilla, comme pour lui rappeler pourquoi Remus et elle en étaient arrivé là.

Elle aurait voulu pleurer, mais la peine ressentie était au delà des larmes.

Il arrive un moment où on n'arrive plus à pleurer, on espère les larmes salvatrices, mais elles restent bloquées au creux du cœur. Maeve en était à ce point.

Elle enfouit sa tête au creux de son oreiller, et mordit l'étoffe pour ne pas hurler. Des étoiles se mirent à danser sous ses paupières fermées, et elle perdit pied. Un raz de marée l'emporta dans un sommeil lourd, vide de tout songe. Un sommeil fait pour oublier…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Des claques sur ses joues. Ses yeux qui s'ouvrent, un visage au dessus du sien.

- Miss Midnight, réveillez-vous !

- Pas la peine d'hurler ! grogna t-elle.

- Comment ça, pas la peine d'hurler ! s'exclama l'infirmière. Vous m'avez fait drôlement peur, à jouer à la belle aux bois dormant ! Alors, je pense que si, j'avais le droit d'hurler.

- C'est bon, je suis réveillée, maintenant, ça n'est plus la peine de crier, vous me donnez mal au crâne ! Ronchonna Maeve.

L'infirmière posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Vous voilà bien insolente, ce matin, jeune fille ! Je dois supposer que c'est parce que vous vous rétablissez ?

- Oui, ça doit etre ça, acquiesça Maeve, avec sarcasme.

- Ha, les jeunes ! Soupira Miss Pomfresh, en s'éloignant.

Mais elle se rapprocha aussitôt. Maeve se dit qu'elle avait peut etre abusé, et que, blessée ou pas, elle allait se faire sermonner, mais pas du tout.

- Ah ! Vous m'avez fait oublier quelque chose. Hagrid est venue me voir ce matin, il parait que vot'loup se morfond de vous, à ce qu'il m'a dit.

La jeune fille se redressa.

- Je veux voir Caera !

- Et bien ! Je ne sais pas si vous le méritez, miss ! Où vous croyez vous donc ? Je ne suis pas à vos ordres ! De toute façon, j'ai répondu à ce grand dadais que vous n'étiez pas assez remise.

- Oh, mais si, ça va mieux ! S'exclama Maeve en se redressant encore. Elle n'écouta pas la douleur qui la toisait. La jeune fille en avait assez d'etre allongée. Et sortir voir Caera lui aurait empêcher de penser aux événements de la nuit.

- Mouais…Hésita l'infirmière.

- Mais je vais mieux ! Insista Maeve en remuant des bras, pour lui montrer qu'elle allait bien.

- Bon, on va dire que je vous crois…Même si je ne suis pas convaincue…

- S'il vous plait… Dit Maeve en faisant une moue triste.

Elle savait que ce stratagème marchait à tous les coups sur l'infirmière, qui avait trop bon cœur.

- Hum hum…D'accord, je vais rappeler Hagrid.

Mais toute la journée passa avant que le garde chasse ne fasse son apparition. Les heures avaient été très longues pour Maeve, qui se refusait à penser à Remus, et à ressentir son cœur se serrer comme cette nuit.

Enfin, alors que le jour déclinait, le demi-géant arriva à l'infirmerie, un grand sourire élargissant ses lèvres.

- Bonsoir, miss Midnight ! La salua t-il.

- Oh Hagrid, si vous saviez comme je suis heureuse de vous voir !

- Et bien ! Ca me fait plaisir à moi aussi ! répondit-il, touché.

- On va voir Caera ? Demanda Maeve, de but en blanc.

Mais l'infirmière s'interposa.

- Ecoutez, Hagrid, j'ai réfléchi depuis ce matin, et je crois que ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée…

- Mais si ! S'exclama Maeve. Je veux voir Caera !

- Vous n'êtes pas assez forte ! Soyez raisonnable, pour une fois, jeune fille. La sermonna l'infirmière.

- Je veux voir Caera ! Répéta Maeve, butée. Je-veux-la-voir, insista t-elle.

Déterminée, Maeve tenta de se lever, mais elle s'étonna. Ses jambes ne la portaient pas. Elle s'accrocha au lit pour ne pas tomber, d'autant plus qu'une pointe irradiant à son coté faisait tournoyer le sol. Mais cela ne suffit pas, et elle s'étala de tout son long.

- Vous voyez ? Triompha l'infirmière en l'aidant à se recoucher.

- Miss Pomfresh ? Intervint, Hagrid, timidement. Je pense qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien.

- Mais vous avez vu tout comme moi qu'elle ne tient pas sur ses jambes ! Dit l'infirmière, exaspérée.

- Je peux la porter ? Proposa le garde Chasse.

- Oui, oui ! Hagrid ! Voyez, je vais bien ! S'exclama Maeve.

Maeve rassembla ses forces, et refusa le vertige qui venait lui brouiller la vue.

- Je crois que vous ne me laissez pas le choix, tous les deux ! Mais il ne faudra pas vous plaindre si vous vous sentez mal, on est d'accord ?

- Tout à fait d'accord. Dit Maeve, avec le plus de sérieux possible.

A contrecœur, Pomfresh apporta son manteau a la jeune fille.

Hagrid s'avança alors, et glissa ses grands bras sous le corps frêle.

Avec facilité, il la souleva, et l'emmena hors de l'infirmerie, tandis que Miss Pomfresh marmonnait quelque chose en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et, tout doucement, alors que les élèves étaient occupés à prendre leur repas dans la grande salle, Hagrid et Maeve sortirent du château.

La jeune fille eut un frisson de plaisir en sentant le vent lui effleurer le visage. A pas mesurés, ils finirent par arriver à la cabane du demi géant.

Le cœur de la Serdaigle manqua un battement quand elle vit son amie, Caera, couchée sur une couverture au coin du feu, un bandage lui enserrant le flanc.

Le poil du loup était terne, et Maeve aurait pu compter les côtes de l'animal tant celle-ci avait maigri.

Hagrid la déposa sur la couverture en laine, tout prés de l'animal. Maeve se jeta à ses cotés, et passa ses bras autour de la tête légère et fine. Caera gémit, et vint lécher le visage tout aussi maigre de la jeune Serdaigle. Sa queue battit le sol. Hagrid, respectant l'intimité de leur retrouvailles, sortit, laissant seules les deux amies.

Puis, sans qu'elle l'eût composé avant, Maeve eut l'impression que quelque chose devait sortir. Des mots en échange de la sincère douceur que la louve lui montrait. Ainsi, un flot d'excuses sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille. Et les mots libérèrent les larmes.

- Oh, ma belle, pardon ! Pour tout ce que je t'ai obligé à vivre et le reste. Excuse-moi d'être tant liée à toi que tu sens l'humain. Si tu avais été libre de moi, de mon odeur, tu n'aurais jamais été mordu par un loup garou, tu n'aurais jamais eu aussi peur, aussi mal….

Et, dans la tête de Maeve, alors que les Voix s'étaient tues depuis longtemps, un murmure aussi léger qu'une brise de printemps s'y fit entendre.

_« Trêve d'excuses, humaine…car dans ce cas, nous aussi devrions nous y mettre. Nous aurions tant à nous faire pardonner de toi ! Du jour où nous avons été contraints de te lier au loup, pour toutes les souffrances, pour toutes les humiliations que tes pers t'ont causée. Pour ta solitude, pour ton enfance à l'innocence volée, pour les nuits passées dans le corps animal, pour chaque larme que tu as versé, chaque frisson quand tu te réveilles, chaque cauchemar qui te fait hurler dans ton sommeil. Jamais tu n'auras le poids de cette culpabilité en toi, petite fille. Cela est à nous, n'échange pas les rôles. Notre fille, l'esprit louve a le même faux fardeau en elle. Si tu savais…Quand le loup garou l'a blessé, c'est à toi qu'elle pensait, toi dont la peau se déchirait aussi et dont le sang coulait. Trève d'excuses… »_

Alors, une immense sérénité envahit Maeve, et elle sut que Caera ressentait la même chose. Les Voix leur avaient insufflées la quiétude et la limpidité. Tout devenait soudain plus simple, plus facile à gérer, pour le loup et l'enfant de la lune, ces amies liées envers et contre tout.

Elles restèrent enlacées, la tête de Maeve sur le dos du loup, sa respiration faisant danser les poils argentés. De longues et précieuses minutes passèrent, où Caera et Maeve purent enfin se libérer de leur « faux fardeau », et de ce qu'elles avaient vécu, seules et ensembles. Elles firent la paix avec leurs propres existences.

Soudain, un courant d'air s'engouffra dans la chaumière. Une silhouette se détacha de la noirceur de la nuit. Mais ce n'était pas Hagrid.

L'ombre s'avança dans la lumière. Maeve releva la tête, surprise autant par cette présence, et par le torrent de sentiments qui la submergea à nouveau, brisant le mur de paix.

Elle s'efforça de rester immobile, le cœur frémissant et la respiration hachée. La louve poussa son bras de son museau, comme pour l'inviter à faire le premier pas. Mais Maeve ne bougea pas, ayant trop peur de ce que sa réaction pourrait trahir.

Comme à son habitude, de son pas paisible et fluide, Remus pénétra dans la masure. Sans une parole, il s'approcha du coin du feu, où Maeve et Caera ne formaient qu'un seul bloc pâle, coloré de l'ardeur trop joyeuse des flammes dansant dans l'âtre.

Sans un regard pour Maeve, Remus s'accroupit à son tour, tout prés de la tête argentée. Ses yeux miel étaient rivés sur ceux couleur émeraude de la louve. Celle-ci le fixait en retour, et aucune animosité ne perçait ses prunelles. Doucement, le Gryffondor avança une main sur le museau de Caera.

Maeve ne s'interposa pas. Elle avait compris que Remus avait besoin de recevoir la sentence du loup qu'il avait blessé. Son amie, aussi.

Et, à sa plus grande surprise, Caera saisit le poignet du jeune homme dans sa gueule. Remus se laissa faire. Il ferma juste les yeux, et Maeve remarqua ses traits tendus. Mais les mâchoires ne se serrèrent pas. Elles maintenaient juste la pression nécessaire pour le tenir, sans que les crocs ne percent la peau.

Alors, à la manière d'un louveteau devant le loup Alpha, Remus baissa la tête, la mettant à hauteur de la tête de Caera. Celle-ci lui lâcha le poignet.

Maeve eut très peur que Caera ne cherche à le blesser physiquement, comme elle-même avait eu envie de le faire, moralement, avant. Mais elle n'osa intervenir. Cette histoire se passait entre le loup et Remus. Alors que son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine tant il frappait fort, Caera se mit à battre de la queue, et vint lécher le visage de Remus.

Les traits enfin détendus, un sourire naquit sur le visage du Gryffondor. Il redressa la tête, et caressa à pleines mains la toison épaisse de la louve.

Ainsi, Caera avait pardonné à Remus. Son jugement de loup était rendu, et celui-ci fut jugé non coupable.

Et Maeve se sentit soudain honteuse. A présent que la louve avait excusé Remus, elle ne voyait plus aucune raison de lui en vouloir, à son tour. En un assentiment muet, la louve regarda son amie, et dans ses yeux verts se lisait une demande de paix.

La jeune fille détourna la tête, et son regard se trouva dans l'angle parfait de celui de Remus. Dans celui-ci, une interrogation. « Vas-tu me pardonner, toi aussi ? », voici ce que les prunelles ambre transmettaient.

- Oui…murmura t-elle.

Ils restèrent tous les deux sans bouger, sans respirer, communiquant sans paroles. Enfin, toute hésitation fut levée, plus aucune question ne restait sans réponse. Ils s'acceptaient mutuellement, et se permirent d'être eux, simplement. Plus comme un loup garou et une enfant de la lune, mais comme deux jeunes gens qui s'aiment trop pour rester loin de l'autre.

Remus saisit le visage de Maeve entre ses longs doigts, et l'amena à lui. Celle-ci accompagna son geste, et leurs lèvres se joignirent, en un baiser empli de douceur.

Après avoir passé tant de temps à souffrir de l'absence, de la présence de l'un et de l'autre, après toutes les épreuves, leurs sentiments avaient vaincu leur raison.

En cet instant, tout paraissait si simple ! Plus de loup, plus de lune, plus de guerre, plus de non-dit.

Juste deux regards qui se comprenaient comme jamais auparavant, deux mains qui se joignaient, leurs doigts trouvant naturellement leur place entre ceux de l'autre.

Mais ça n'était pas encore assez. Maeve avait pardonné à Remus, mais Remus n'avait encore pas pardonné à Remus.

Rompant tout contact physique, à contre cœur, il se redressa, et d'une voix profonde et pleine d'émotion, demanda une permission.

- Maeve, s'il te plait…Encore une chose…Il faut que je te raconte cette nuit, si je veux la ranger dans le passé. Pour l'instant, elle est encore trop présente. Il faut que tu saches tout.

- Chut…Murmura la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas sure d'avoir envie d'entendre ce récit, certaine que cette histoire ne lui plairait pas.

Elle posa ses doigts sur la bouche de Remus, pour lui intimer le silence. Mais lui en avait décidé autrement. Il en ressentait le besoin. Cette nuit restait comme une épine enfoncée dans son échine, il lui fallait s'en débarrasser, la confier à la nuit, la faire sortir pour toujours. Il saisit donc la main de Maeve entre la sienne, libérant ses lèvres qui devaient parler.

Pour se donner du courage, il prit une profonde inspiration et Son regard se perdit dans les abîmes rougeoyants des flammes.

- Cette nuit d'Halloween, c'est la pire de l'année, je savais d'avance que ça serait terrible. C'est pour cela que j'étais si désagréable le matin. Je crois que c'est la faute de l'équinoxe de l'automne, il ouvre des portes, il rend fort et tenace ce qui est mauvais. Le loup garou était donc intenable cette nuit la. J'ai tenté d'éloigner James, Sirius et Peter, le soir, quand j'ai senti la transformation arriver. Je crois que je leur ai dit des horreurs, la douleur me rend toujours hargneux, et la, c'était pire que jamais. Mais ils ont voulu rester. J'avais honte, tellement honte de ne pouvoir me contrôler. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir d'hurler à m'en arracher les cordes vocales, quand le garou a fait surface en moi. Après, tout est confus.

Remus reprit son souffle, sans oser regarder Maeve.

La jeune fille, si elle avait osé, l'aurait pris dans ses bras, pour le consoler, et le faire taire, surtout. Il se mettait à nu, vulnérable, il acceptait de faire sortir le loup, pour qu'il s'échappe, et s'éloigne de lui.

Après quelques secondes, Remus reprit son récit.

- Ce que je vais te dire, c'est ce que les autres m'ont raconté. Il parait donc que je…le loup a de suite voulu sortir de la cabane « hurlante ». Les autres ont cherché à le maintenir dans les murs, mais il a défoncé la porte. Il s'est mis à courir, courir, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, comme si il cherchait à s'épuiser. Ma conscience s'est totalement effacée, devant l'Instinct du loup, si puissant, tellement fort. Tu sais, les nuits de transformation, ma conscience est comme une souris qui se terre dans son trou alors que le chat veille devant l'entrée. Et bien, cette fois ci, la souris s'est fait croquer…le loup était trop malin, bien plus fort que ma pauvre conscience. Je l'ai senti terriblement effrayée, et après…c'est le trou noir. Comme je te l'explique, mon humanité a été réduite en poussière par l'Instinct.

Encore une fois, Remus s'interrompit. Ce qu'il s'infligeait était vraiment une torture. Maeve avait mal pour lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à trembler nerveusement, ses muscles refusant ces souvenirs douloureux. Mais sa voix, elle, ne vacillait pas.

- Le loup a cherché à s'attaquer à Peter, parce qu'il traînait dans ses pattes pour le gêner dans ses mouvements, et le ralentir. Mais Prongs, James l'a éloigné d'un coup de ses bois. Sauvage et furieux, il a repris sa course, et cette fois, a distancé les autres. Tu le sais, rien n'est plus rapide qu'un loup au sommet de sa force…Dit-il, amer.

Les mots de Remus faisaient surgir des images dans la tête de Maeve, en un écho, comme un film muet.

- Maintenant, c'est le plus dur…Grimaça t-il. S'il te plait, Maeve, ne m'interromps pas, sinon je n'y arriverais pas.

Sa voix était déterminée.

- Un autre loup a croisé ma route. Bon sang, après toutes ses années, je ne sais jamais si je dois dire « moi » ou le loup. Bref…Un autre loup est apparu. Comme tu le devines, c'était Caera. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris de l'attaquer. Peut-être était-ce toujours l'Instinct, qui a décidé que ce loup était sur son territoire, et qu'il devait l'en chasser. A moins que ce soit ton lien avec Caera…Je pense que c'est à cause de ça…

En cet instant, Maeve, plus qu'avant encore, aurait voulu que Remus se taise. Elle redoutait ce qui allait suivre, et elle dût se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de lui dire de garder ces souvenirs pour lui. Mais il en avait besoin, et elle aussi, peut être. Donc, fidèle à la prière de Remus, elle le laissa poursuivre.

- Donc Caera est arrivé, et le loup…je…me suis jeté dessus. D'après les dires de James, qui avait été le premier à me rattraper, ta louve a refusé le combat, mais le garou l'a tellement aiguillonné qu'il l'a forcé à riposter, pour se défendre. C'est à ce moment que je l'ai…mordu. Et que je t'ai blessé, par la même occasion.

Les yeux dans le vague, Remus était tout entier replongé dans cette horrible nuit. Du bout de ses doigts, il parcourut le bandage de Caera à l'endroit ou le garou l'avait mordu, et, instinctivement, Maeve posa sa main sur sa propre blessure.

Voyant cela, Remus eut dans les yeux un éclair douloureux, et retira brusquement sa main, l'enserrant dans son autre main, pour l'empêcher de trembler.

- Padfoot, Sirius est arrivé à ce moment la, et il s'est jeté entre les deux loups pour les séparer. Prongs m'a fait rouler un peu plus loin d'un coup de bois. Heureusement, si je peux employer ce mot pour cette nuit de malheur… je suis tombé dans un buisson de ronces. Prongs et Padfoot m'ont bloqué dans cette « prison » toute la nuit. Je crois, non, je suis sur, que ça a été aussi terrible pour eux. Ils étaient épuisés, mais ils ont tenu bon. Après, Peter a été cherché du secours…Hagrid et Martingale ont retrouvé Caera au petit matin, seulement. Et je me suis réveillé, à l'aube, dans mon buisson d'épines, hébété, assailli par tous les souvenirs de cette nuit… ça a été comme un coup de poing, je les ai reçu comme un coup de fouet…c'était insupportable. Mais le pire, c'était après. Quand James, Sirius et moi, les deux me portant presque, nous sommes arrivés au château, Dumbledore nous attendait, et il nous a annoncé la sentence. Que tu avais été blessée en même temps que ton loup, et que c'était grave. Sirius a voulu te voir. Je ne comprends pas comment il a fait pour ne pas me tenir responsable de ce que je t'avais fait. Il a continué comme si de rien n'était, à me traiter comme son ami. Et par la suite, il a passé de longues heures à ton chevet, autant que les cours et Pomfresh lui permettaient. Moi, je n'ai trouvé le courage que la nuit dernière, mais…tu sais…

- Je sais. Le coupa Maeve, d'une voix rauque.

Elle n'avait pas envie de revenir sur cette nuit. Déjà, le récit avait été très dur à supporter, et ses poings s'étaient serrés sur la fourrure de Caera.

Voila. C'était fini. Aussitôt exprimée, aussitôt oubliée. Ainsi le désiraient Maeve et Remus. Et, par un effort de volonté, ce fut ce qu'ils firent, ou du moins, ils firent comme si. Ils ne laisseraient plus l'ombre dévorante du monstre se dessiner à nouveau derrière Remus. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie que quelque chose viennent perturber leur accord tacite, leur paix retrouvée, leurs sentiments acceptés. Remus, tremblant comme une feuille, les mâchoires crispées, regarda Maeve pour voir si elle n'avait pas changé d'avis, si elle n'allait pas l'étrangler aussitôt.

Mais la jeune fille avait définitivement rangé au placard ses envies de meurtres. Ils avaient eu chacun leur quota de douleurs. L'heure était à autre chose.

Doucement, comme on s'approche d'un animal effarouché, elle tendit les mains vers Remus, qui les saisit. Elle l'obligea à se rapprocher d'elle, et lui vint s'asseoir tout prés, le dos contre la louve, qui fut ravie d'avoir encore un peu plus de chaleur. Et la blessée vient bercer son agresseur, dont les tremblements cessèrent. Il retrouvait dans les bras de Maeve son essence, ce pour quoi il refaisait surface, après chaque pleine lune. Les morceaux éparpillés de sa quintessence revenaient s'assembler en lui, le jeune Gryffondor, et le loup garou s'éloignait, les oreilles basses, vaincu.

Ce fut ainsi enlacés que les retrouva Hagrid, qui revenait voir où en étaient les retrouvailles entre Maeve et son loup. Il n'avait pas prévu une troisième personne, et resta un moment sur le pas de sa porte, surpris.

Mais Il n'houspilla pas Remus. Il connaissait son histoire, et avait un cœur qui ne jugeait pas.

Les deux jeunes gens se redressèrent, chacun plus rouge que l'autre, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

- Euh… Hum hum…Je… Vous…je…Il faut que je te ramène, Maeve, sinon Miss Pomfresh va me tuer…Bafouilla Hagrid, toujours sur le pas de sa porte. Quant à toi, Remus, je crois qu'il faut que tu rentres…le couvre feu n'est pas loin… Essaie d'etre aussi discret au retour qu'à l'aller…

Après un dernier baiser à Maeve, devant lequel Hagrid détourna vite le regard, Remus s'en alla, d'un pas aussi feutré qu'à aller, mais le cœur sans nul doute plus léger.

Puis Maeve fit ses aux revoirs à Caera, qu'elle laissa sur son tapis de laine, douillettement installée au coin du feu.

Hagrid, sans une parole sur ce qu'il avait vu, repris son chemin avec la jeune Serdaigle dans ses bras.

Le même sourire flottait dans la tête et sur les lèvres de Maeve et Remus…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Voila ! Alors, est-ce que je suis toujours aussi méchante et sadique avec Maeve ? Hein ? **

**Voici que la fin de cette fic pointe le bout de son nez, laissant juste la place pour un épilogue qui viendra vite.**

**Bisous à tous, merci encore de m'avoir suivi, malgré les absences, les retards, et peut-être les incompréhensions devant mes écrits pas toujours clairs. **

**JE VOUS AIME !!**

**Aline, alias Moonytoon**


	16. Epilogue : Le vent se lève

**EPILOGUE**

**Le vent se lève...**

Le temps passa, l'hiver succédant à l'automne, puis les beaux jours revinrent. Maeve et Remus, enfin réunis, goûtaient au bonheur d'etre ensemble. Certes, leur amour avait un arrière goût amer, celui des secrets trop longtemps conservés, et aucun des deux ne parvenaient vraiment à faire fi de leur nature profonde. Ils s'en accommodaient, la taisaient, ne voulant revivre l'horreur des instants passés. Mais Maeve gardait sur son ventre une drôle de cicatrice en forme de morsure, aux crocs marqués, et Remus en son cœur en serait à jamais le coupable.

Mais c'était ainsi. Certaines blessures ne guérissent jamais. Tel Prométhée, qui, enchaîné sur un rocher, voyait chaque jour son supplice recommencer, chaque pleine lune condamnait Remus à être le monstre qu'il exécrait, et à chaque lune noire, Maeve et Caera se fondaient en un seul corps.

Les deux jeunes gens souffraient leur calvaire en silence, d'aucun ne souhaitant ranimer chez l'autre la flamme des souvenirs. Chacun vivaient donc avec ses démons. Peut-être pour cela, ils savaient exactement la valeur de l'amour qu'ils partageaient. Quand ils étaient ensemble, adieu le loup, adieu la lune. Deux êtres heureux de goûter l'un à l'autre, s'enivrant de ce qu'ils découvraient. A deux, ils firent l'expérience de l'amour, au propre comme au figuré. La vie pouvait être si belle, parfois !

Pour notre Maeve, ses rêves se firent plus doux, acceptant le loup, le chien, le rat et le cerf qui s'y invitaient. A l'aurore, la quiétude feutrée du réveil se muait souvent en angoisse. Et si cela ne durait pas ? Et si aujourd'hui était le dernier jour. Et si…

Elle courait alors en direction des yeux dorés, et en eux trouvait la force de chasser les « Et si ». Remus la serrait dans ses bras, et sa chaleur muait les craintes de la jeune fille en vagues appréhensions. Quand il l'embrassait, plus de peur, plus de glacial pressentiment. « Quelle idiote je fais » Pensait-elle. « Pourquoi devrais-je penser à demain quand l'aujourd'hui est parfait ? ».

Sirius cessa de harceler ses amis, n'ayant pu les séparer. Sans doute, sans le vouloir, avait-il lui-même œuvré à les rapprocher, en forçant des serrures rouillées. Mais, bien entendu, jamais il ne l'avouerait, foi de Gryffondor ! Lui continua de voleter d'une fleur à une autre, heureux de sa vie amoureuse bohémienne.

Souvent, il faisait une remarque à ses amis, qui donnait à peu prés ceci : ' Fous que vous êtes, liés à une seule personne, déjà. Moi, je ne veux que vivre, vivre pleinement mes jeunes années. Je suis un explorateur et donc, j'explore ! J'aurais bien le temps de devenir sérieux, quand l'heure sera venue de poser mon cœur au creux de mains aimées. Oui, un jour, vous me retrouverez marié, père d'une ribambelle de mioches. Et ce jour, je pourrais dire que je ne regrette en rien ma situation, car j'ai vécu… '

Si un pan de son avenir lui avait été dévoilé, aurait-il pour autant changé ? Ses meilleurs amis auraient répondu en cœur : 'Non !'. Mais qui peut réellement présager de l'avenir et de ses conséquences ?

Peter était encore ce gentil garçon aux bonnes joues rondes, à l'air innocent. Tout le monde l'aimait bien, ce brave Peter. Toujours suivant ses populaires amis, un peu de leur lustre rejaillissait sur lui, petit gars tranquille, au charisme aussi inexistant qu'un vers de terre. A cette époque, en ces lieux, personne ne l'aurait cru, ce foutu futur. Qui aurait vu en ce jeune et gentil Peter le prochain bourreau de ses meilleurs amis ?

James et sa lily coulaient des jours heureux, sans présager l'ombre vicieuse qui mettraient fin à leurs jeunes années d'insouciance. Pour eux, quelques années précieuses et rares. Pour eux, l'être aimé dans ses bras, le confort matériel et un avenir qui s'annonçait glorieux. Ils brillaient si fort, ces deux la…James et Lily, aimés, aimants, traqués, assassinés.

Mais en ces temps encore paisibles, pour les maraudeurs et leurs compagnons, une septième année d'étude s'achevait dans la pression des examens et dans la nostalgie du « Hier ». C'est une chose si fragile, le temps, si fugace. Le dernier souffle d'air expiré appartient déjà au passé, et le prochain est de l'ordre du futur.

Leur temps à Poudlard arriva à sa fin, et bientôt ce serait la « vraie vie », comme une porte que l'on ouvre sur l'inconnu. Dans le confort et la protection des épaisses pierres du château, la vie leur semblait si prometteuse !

Mais voyez donc les nuages noirs qui s'amoncellent, au dessus de l'horizon. Voyez comme leur ombre galope, sur les collines. A toute allure, ils amènent avec eux tempête, destruction et saccage. Déjà, la force de la brise augmente, on l'entend siffler…

* * *

- Peter, va donc fermer cette fenêtre, le vent se lève. Ordonna James.

Dans la pièce commune des Gryffondor, l'heure était studieuse. Sur le sol s'amoncelaient les livres et les parchemins, tantôt attrapés par une main fébrile, tantôt jetés avec agacement. Le nez plongé sur le papier pour une ultime révision, les élèves préparaient l'examen du lendemain. Autour d'une cheminée crépitante, dispensant sa lumière aux yeux fatigués, six jeunes gens occupaient les fauteuils rouges.

Lovée au creux de l'épaule de Remus, Maeve sursauta soudainement. Une rafale de vent avait fait claquer la fenêtre.

Le loup garou leva des yeux interrogateurs, toujours à l'écoute de sa Serdaigle préférée.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien. Je dois etre trop nerveuse. Répondit Maeve en se pelotonnant encore un peu plus dans la chaleur du Gryffondor.

Le regard rieur, Remus l'embrassa.

- Tu as peur du vent, maintenant ?

En esquissant un sourire d'excuse, la jeune fille reprit sa lecture. Une angoisse sourde venait de serrer ses entrailles. Elle s'en étonna. Allons donc, ça n'était que le vent….

* * *

_( N / A : Pour avoir volé le secret du feu, Zeus condamne Prométhée à être enchaîné sur une montagne, un aigle venant chaque jour lui dévorer le foie, celui-ci se régénérant seul…Agréable, n'est-ce pas ?!)_

En conclusion, voici juste un petit poème 

Années d'expériences et de joie

A Poudlard, les enfants sont rois

Mais la moindre poussière

En chasse la lumière.

Entre une lune pleine et une lune noire,

Ils pourraient ignorer la peur du « bientôt »

Mais le souvenir de sang sur un tissu moire

Les renvoient trop vite à l'éternel sceau

Pour chaque flamme, il y a une ombre

A chaque bonheur ses zones sombres.

Tout en haut, on regarde en bas

Et l'on y voit ce que l'on ne veut pas

La lune les a marqués comme siennes

Un sceau nacré sur fond d'encre

Sans contrat, ils lui appartiennent

Et à jamais, elle est leur ancre.

Cet Astre si doux pour les autres

De l'Instinct, elle est l'apôtre

Une nuit par mois, elle brise leur humanité

Une nuit par mois elle leur est détestée.

Mais de leurs blessures, est née leur volonté

Deux fils noués à l'insu de la blanche dame

Comme les deux faces d'un miroir soudain éclairé

Car pour chaque ombre, même ténue, il y a la flamme.

( Ne vous amusez pas à compter les pieds, il y a comme qui dirait un sacré problème de ce coté la ! Mais allez faire des pieds équivalents à trois heures du mat !)

**Je sais que c'est très court, mais je vous avais prévenu ! Ce n'est qu'un épilogue ! Par contre, si la curiosité vous taraude, allez donc jeter un œil à la fic qui va suivre, je vous promets quelle arrivera plus vite que cet épilogue, elle s'appellera donc :**

**Poussière d'étoile, fragments de lune.**

**( J'espère**** que va accepter un titre aussi long :- )**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Manganito :**Dis donc, tu ne serais pas devin, toi ? Pour me poster une review juste avant que je mette mon épilogue ?! Enfin, à part ça, je te remercie beaucoup de ce que tu m'as dit, je suis touchée que tu me juges ainsi ! Et puis, quand même, tu veux me tuer ?! Tu sais, je manque de temps, et je fais partie des gens qui mettent beaucoup de temps pour écrire, car j'efface et je réécris dix fois mes chapitres, je laisse ça mijoter deux jours, pour tout recommencer…Si tu aimes mes One-Shot, il en arrive deux ( C'est les soldes, deux pour le prix d'un), Dumbledore et Peter Pettigrow, et après, ce sera au tour de Kreatur. Bisou, et au plaisir de te retrouver dans une prochaine review !

**Sandra-Chan :**Salut ! Si le chapitre précédant t'a plu, j'en suis ravie ! Dis moi, de quel crime suis-je coupable ? Ais je donc été si cruelle envers Maeve et Remus ? Ah. Le pire est encore a venir, sur ma prochaine fic, qui sera quasi la suite. Bisou !

**Le loup la Lune** : Hello toi ! Venant d'une auteure aussi douée que toi, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, Shakespeare était un génie de l'écriture. Et Baudelaire est son complément français ! Voici l'épilogue, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je le trouve médiocre ( c'est pour ça qu'il est venu si tard, un de ses mal à écrire ces quelques phrases ! ). Bisou, et à bientôt sur tes fics !

**Alpo** :Quel enthousiasme ! Merci beaucoup ! Hélas, il ne restait que l'épilogue, mais bientôt viendra la suite. Bisou et à bientôt !

**Orion** : Coucou cousine chérie ! Ma puce, je suis ravie que mes pauvres écrits te plaisent, et je suis très très fière de t'avoir donné le virus HP ! A bientôt sur MSN. Grosses bises.

**Ambre** : Rhaaaaaa, que te dire, à toi ? Je sais que tu as de moins en moins de temps, vu ton emploi de temps surchargé ( ;-)), mais j'espère que tu trouveras un peu de temps pour lire ce petit épilogue. Bisou mon Nemo !

**Tatiana **: Ma chère Tatiana ! Avec un certain Thierry, on est d'accord sur une chose : tu es une fille géniale, douée et tout et tout ! Je suis ravie d'avoir la chance de papoter avec toi. Je suis en train de relire ta fic rêves… ( Ou est ce que tu as été cherché un titre aussi tarabiscoté ?!) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en espérant que tu ne sera pas trop déçue par cet épilogue. Bisoux, comme tu dis si bien !

**Thomot512** : Certes, le chapitre précédent s'était fait attendre, et celui-ci…No comment ! Désolée, vraiment ! Pour me rattraper, il y a 2 petits One Shots en plus sur « Celui qui reste ». Bisou et à bientôt !

**Rowena**** d'Argent** : Salut, Rowena d'Argent ! Merci pour tes encouragements, je suis contente que cette fin t'aie plu. Et oui, ca y est, je suis décidé à torturer ma chère Maeve dans une prochaine fic ! Tiens, as-tu reçu mon mail avec les liens, concernant les mythes Irlandais ? Bisou !

**L'ange de la lune** : Meuh non ! Je ne suis pas sadique ! Mais c'est tellement marrant de laisser mijoter les persos ! J'ai un style particulier, ah bon ? c'est un très beau compliment, merci. Je crois que tu as bien cerné ce que je voulais faire passer à travers cette fic. Je ne suis pas douée pour l'humour, plutôt pour les trucs tristes, limite sombre. Mais je n'ose pas me lâcher, car j'ai peur de me faire fustiger !! Je t'embrasse.

**Angelina**** J.** : Hello ma puce ! Rhooo, c'est trop !! Merci !! Je ne suis pas sur de les mériter, mais c'est toujours agréable à lire ! Bisou et à bientôt.

**Titou Moony** : Comment ça, Big Bad ?? Tu joue le grand méchant loup?!! Hi hi ! Ouaip ! V'la l'épilogue…Je suis énervée de ne pas avoir réussi à mieux faire, mais les mots m'ont manqué, j'ai déjà plus en tête le début de la nouvelle !!Mea Culpa ! Bisou, chère Titou.

**Sln** Salut ! Ah non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Ne déprécie pas tes fics, elles sont différentes, mais pas moins bien ! Sur ce, je te remercie d'aimer autant cette fic, en espérant que tu continueras à me suivre sur la suivante ! Bisou !

**Abbygaelle**: Et si, c'était l'épilogue…Moi aussi ça me rend triste…Je vais pleurer avec toi TT . Mais le roi est mort, vive le roi ! En parenthèse, si tu as le courage, bientôt viendra la nouvelle fic. Bisou ! Au fait, vu le temps que tu me laisses des reviews, j'aimerai bien discuter avec toi, si ça te tente. Tu peux aller chercher mon mail sur ma page bio, ou, si tu préfères, passe moi le tien !

**Siriel** : Oui, moi aussi je suis jalouse de Maeve…Oh Remus, Remus, pourquoi es tu Remus ? Renie ton père et ton nom…Hum hum. Désolé, un petit décalage inter-neurones.Oui, Caera sera présente dans la prochaine fic, mais je vous réserve une petite surprise ! Je serais vraiment contente que tu me suives encore, sur cette nouvelle fic. Au fait, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu me donnes ton avis sur les deux nouveaux One-Shots, dans « Es-tu vraiment mort ? », ils arriveront ce soir ou demain. Bisou, ma poétesse préférée !

**Et pour en finir avec les reviews, je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs anonymes, si il y en a ;-)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Comme d'habitude, je vous invite à cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche, pour me laisser votre avis sur cette fin.**

**BOUHHHHHHHH, ELLE EST FINIE…MA PREMIERE FIC…QUELLE EMOTION !**

**( Non****, on ne se moque pas de moi !!)**

**Sur ce, je vous embrasse tous fort, Ô lecteurs aimés !**

**Moonytoon**


End file.
